Come on and love me now
by KitsuneEri
Summary: Un anónimo "terrorista" llega al Ministerio y la nueva misión del auror Potter es seguir y vigilar al director de Relaciones Internacionales, Maxime Mèdard. Un mes y medio, de pesadilla. El moreno está seguro que su segundo nombre será Inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Come on and love me now.

Advertencia: NC-13. Contiene yaoi y un poco de manoseo.

Género: Romance.

Resumen: Un anónimo "terrorista" llega al Ministerio y la nueva misión del auror Potter es seguir y vigilar al director de Relaciones Internacionales, Maxime Mèdard.

Un mes y medio, de pesadilla.

El moreno está seguro que su segundo nombre será Inesperado… Harry Inesperado Potter.

Aclaraciones: HP y toda la saga y películas y figuritas lego y chapitas y etc. etc. le corresponde a JotaKá, socios Y a todos nosotros los lectores que le hemos dado consciencia colectiva y mantenemos la llama encendida. ¡Ja!

Dedicado: A Maxime-rico-Mèdard XD y a quienes le den la oportunidad a este pequeño fic.

Notas del autor: Esta es una historia sencillita, nada denso… creo que serán como tres capítulos. A pesar de todo, espero que les guste.

Por cierto Maxime Mèdard es un hombre lobo… digo, jugador francés de rugby. Ya verán que debajo de todo ese pelo hay una encantadora y pícara sonrisa XD. La mayoría de los apellidos mencionados están relacionados con jugadores de rugby, ¡sin demandas please!

¡Espero que les guste!, ¡ahora a leer!

Seguimiento a Maxime Mèdard, Director de Relaciones Internacionales.

Día 23. 07:51 horas.

Harry se había visto obligado a levantarse horrorosamente temprano durante los últimos 23 días. ¡23! Algo así como "de madrugada" y "con las gallinas". Asquerosamente tedioso. Pero le había tocado llevar un registro de actividades y dinámicas de trabajo del director de Relaciones Internacionales. Al principio le había encantado, él hombre era un tipo de carácter, reconocido por todos en el Ministerio por su eficiencia, el buen manejo de los asuntos entre las diferentes Comunidades Mágicas y rápido en la toma de decisiones. No se escatimaba en la consultoría incluso sobre situaciones que no eran de su jurisdicción. Harry realmente se había emocionado. Era un tipo de acción, netamente burocrática… pero de acción, al fin y al cabo.

En cambio a Ron le había tocado asistir al viejito de la Dirección de Aduana. Kenneth Doyle. Un pequeño hombre regordete y senil, que casi no recordaba donde quedaba su casa, pero se sabía las leyes de aduana como a las arrugas de su cara. El hombrecito era una fomedad del tamaño de Rusia… pero al menos le daba a Ron libertades que Mèdard no.

El viejito no se levantaba al alba, ni lo ignoraba como a una mosca en la cortina… de hecho el señor Doyle había invitado a Ron a comer incontables veces. Harry debía darse con una piedra en los dientes, si Mèdard le daba quince minutos para buscar algún sándwich al comedor del Ministerio o la pequeña cafetería dentro del Departamento…

Era una mierda. Y todo por un maldito pergamino de amenaza que había sido enviado al Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. Había sido una misiva ambigua, sin receptor particular, recibido hace 25 días y sin pistas de hacerse realidad. Un "Los mataré a todos", que parecía más un descargo de furia que una amenaza propiamente tal.

Pero al Ministro Kingsley se le habían erizados los pelos de la nuca, con el simple pensamiento de que tal fechoría se llevara a cabo.

Por eso él estaba ahí, revisando la cuarta oficina del departamento, renovando encantamientos de protección y detectores de desconocidos, siguiendo a Mèdard y a su asistente a cuanta reunión o jodido almuerzo de trabajo en el cual participaran. Siendo ignorado y desestimado, como un simple funcionario que no debía ser considerado para nada. Ya lo decía él, era una mierda.

Mèdard lo había mandado lejos de él, desde el principio. Con un movimiento de manos y un gesto petulante, le había dicho que bien podía hacer su "trabajillo de auror" desde la oficina de su asistente. No le importaba mantener la puerta que conectaba ambas oficinas abierta, pero no quería tener a un desconocido parado a su sombra y respirándole sobre el hombro.

Harry se había encabronado. Esa mierda de misión era para protegerlo a él y no era un simple "trabajillo de auror". El muy… Afortunadamente, su siempre atinado asistente sacó a Harry de la oficina, antes de que le cantara las claras a ese snob arrogante.

Desde el inicio Maxime Mèdard había llamado poderosamente su atención… antes de conocerlo en persona, claro. Había escuchado maravillas del hombre, grandes hazañas en las relaciones con las diversas comunidades mágicas del continente, beneficiosos aportes en la diplomacia Británica, convenios, gestiones para el desarrollo económico, educativo, todos importantes y festejados logros. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en persona, la visión que tenía de él concordó plenamente con ese hombre grande, alto, de espalda ancha y postura regia. Era un hombre que denotaba su personalidad reservada, altiva y soberana, era un líder por excelencia y su presencia se evidenciaba apenas entraba en algún lugar. Era imposible no verlo, no notarlo, no sentir la mirada atrapada en él, vistiendo trajes muggles debajo de sus esplendidas túnicas de mago. Su voz era ronca, gruesa y deliciosamente aterciopelada, así como sus palabras eran bastas y su oratoria particularmente elocuente. Además era un hombre increíblemente guapo. A sus 42 años, su rostro era la manifestación de la plena madurez, del conocimiento y la templanza. Las delgadas e incipientes arrugas, eran casi insignificantes detalles en la virilidad de su rostro. La mandíbula fuerte, la nariz recta, labios grandes y fuertes, duros. Su pelo era una frondosa cabellera negra, como el ala de un cuervo, abundante, sedosa y brillante. De la misma forma como sus ojos eran dos penetrantes obsidianas, astutas e implacables.

Había apreciado su atractivo masculino, hasta que en un ataque de desconcierto, se dio cuenta que Mèdard se parecía a su reivindicado –pero no por eso menos odiado-, ex profesor de pociones. Severus Snape. Descubrir semejante "detalle" lo habían hecho desistir de su admiración. ¡Gh! Snape y belleza, eran dos palabras antagónicas por antonomasia. Más aún, cuando Mèdard hablaba… era el hijo de puta más arrogante que había conocido en la vida y eso, era decir mucho.

En cambio su asistente era todo lo opuesto… y que alguien le aplicara un Enervate, si estaba en alguna pesadilla, alucinando o en un maldito mundo paralelo.

Al principio, luego de conocer al respetado asistente de Medard, Harry había pensado seriamente en simplemente irse y que les metieran una bombarda por el culo a todos. Un ente divino, definitivamente diabólico lo había hecho reunirse –en una dramática revelación, había que decir-, con su antiguo némesis de Hogwarts… no eran necesarias más reseñas.

Después de la primera semana de tal desapasionado reencuentro, Harry pensaba que no era tan malo, al menos el hombre rubio no lo ignoraba y hacía su jornada de seguimiento más amena. ¡Sí!, ¡hasta él se había sorprendido! ¡Nada podría considerarse "ameno", teniendo a ese pazguato cerca! Y aunque no era un remanso de alegrías, por lo menos le quitaba las ganas de darle un muy efectivo puntapié a su jefe. Lo más sorprendente de todo: sin comentarios mal intencionados, ni engreimiento, ni burlas o pretensiones de ningún tipo.

Harry supuso que haber declarado a su favor y haberle salvado de congelarse el culo en Azkaban, tenía mucho que ver.

El problema de Malfoy, era que llegaba al trabajo aún más temprano que su jefe. Harry debía esperarlo en el Atrio del Ministerio a las 7:45, para subir ambos por el elevador. Luego, el auror debía hacer las revisiones y establecer las protecciones pertinentes, antes de dejarlo pasar a su oficina, para que inicie su jornada laboral.

A las jodidas 7:45, el muy…

Bueno, pero el hecho de que Malfoy se haya acostumbrado a llevarle un café cargado, a eso de las 9 - 9:30, mientras él cabecea sin disimulo… le ha ganado algo de simpatía de su parte.

El hecho de que le copie la agenda semanal de Mèdard para que esté a su completa disposición… ¡gh!, le ha hecho sentir mayor respeto por el rubio, que por el soberbio de su jefe.

El hecho de que disponga para él, un lugar apropiado para que Harry espere durante las reuniones y cenas –muchas veces con comodidades que al moreno le parecen casi innecesarias-… le han tocado una fibra sensible.

Se supone que Malfoy no es de los tipos conscientes de la gente a su alrededor, ni era una persona amable o considerada. Debería mirarle por encima del hombro y con una risa maliciosa, no hacerle el trabajo más fácil y llevadero. ¡Debería ser un grandísimo hijo de puta!

Pero el asunto es que ya no lo era.

En algún momento durante los primeros días del seguimiento, especialmente cuando debía registrar y reinstalar los encantamientos de seguridad en ambas oficinas, Harry había pensado que tendría la mirada del rubio puesta sobre él. Incordiándolo y haciendo referencias sobre su desempeño como auror. Otra vez: nada más lejos de la realidad. Malfoy lo había dejado trabajar con libertad, permitiéndole entrar primero y dándole acceso a todas las instalaciones aledañas a la oficina del director, mostrándole los encantamientos de oficina que estaban operativos y aquellos utilizados con más frecuencia. Incluso le había entregado una lista con los funcionarios que acudían con mayor asiduidad.

No podía negar que el rubio había pensado en todo y le hacía el trabajo infinitamente más fácil… lo único que al principio lo había martirizado, era –irónicamente- la falta de una conversación, aunque fuese trivial y desinteresada.

Trabajaba con él –a.k.a lo miraba- casi quince horas diarias y lo único que recibía como comunicación humana eran las palabras corteses del rubio y la completa desidia del director. No había ser con sentimientos que lo aguantara.

Entre ambos se había instalado una muy reducida lista de "Buenos días", "Buenas tardes", "Buenas noches", algunos "Adiós" y "Hola", los "Aquí tienes" acompañados con el café de mitad de mañana, los "Ve a almorzar algo, Potter" que significaban quince minutos para ir y volver de la cafetería más cercana y los recientes "Que tengas buen fin de semana" de los viernes.

Sí, al principio había sido una agonía… bueno, no es que Harry sea una persona especialmente sociable, pero a veces le picaba la lengua por conversar algo. ¡Cualquier cosa! No podía estar como una jodida estatua todo el día, solo mirando al "cuna de oro" de Mèdard redactar documentos, firmar pergaminos y dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. O ver al rubio pulular por todo el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, con carpetas bajo el brazo y gestionando solicitudes como el mejor relacionador público.

¿Quién se lo habría dicho?

Entonces un día se había decidido a quebrar esa casi implícita y no convenida Ley del Hielo. Ley del Hielo/Rey de Hielo… ahí había algo. No era que lo necesitara, no pensaba terminar de amigas con Malfoy, pero pensó que le haría las cosas –aún- más fáciles y llevaderas.

-¿Y qué se hace por aquí?- preguntó, cuando llevaba dos semanas de seguimiento… dos semanas… sí, Malfoy lo miró con una ceja alzada y Harry se sintió un tonto. Dos semanas y no sabía qué se hacía en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. –Sé qué son las Relaciones Internacionales, Malfoy, no me mires con esa cara… solo estoy preguntando por todo ese movimiento reciente, ¿a qué se debe?- para su sorpresa no hubieron ironías o sarcasmos, solo una sonrisa de medio lado. Malfoy regresó al pergamino que estaba revisando y el moreno pensó que lo iba a ignorar.

-El director está gestionando una serie de convenios con el Ministerio francés, desde comercio en el sector secundario, extender la ruta mágica Tran-Europa para Londres y Liverpool, hasta programas de intercambio profesional en el sector de Políticas Públicas.-

-¿Pero la ruta Trans-Europa no le corresponde al Departamento de Transporte Mágico?- Harry conocía bastante bien sobre el tema, sería una red de conexiones flu y trasladores rápidos que unían toda Europa continental, de forma sencilla y barata. Para variar, Gran Bretaña no había sido contemplada.

-Ni lo menciones.- bufó. –El año pasado Duvall el relacionador de Transporte, habló con el Ministro y le quitó la gestión al director Mèdard… solo por cuestiones políticas. La planificación ya estaba casi acordada y solo faltaba llamar a concurso a las dos agencias de construcción mágica, sería un trabajo conjunto con Francia y… bueno, había todo un convenio que llevaba casi un año gestándose.- agitó la mano restándole importancia. –El asunto fue que a Duvall no le gustaron algunos puntos del convenio. Le había prometido al Ministro que las ganancias del contrato serías mejores que las propuestas por el director… pero al momento de exigirlas, los franceses dijeron que no y todo lo que hicimos quedó en nada.-

-¿En serio?- Harry había levantado las cejas. Si recordaba bien, Duvall de Transporte no le parecía un mal hombre, era agradable de conversar y era buen amigo de Kingsley… mmh. Quizás ahí estaba el problema.

-Si, fue un fiasco.- musitó, rayó una línea y comenzó a escribir sobre él. –Pero como no se había hecho público, no mucha gente se enteró.-

-¿Qué hizo Mèdard?- el rubio sonrió satisfactoriamente, antes de hacer un pase de varita y comenzar a copias el pergamino que había estado escribiendo.

-Habló con Kingsley y se adjudicó todas las relaciones con Francia. Él inicia las negociaciones y es intermediario con los diferentes Departamentos, después que la gestión se firma, entrega la carpeta con el convenio.-

-¿Y el revuelo de ahora es porque…?-

-Sector secundario, se quiere trasladar la compra de insumos de madera mágica al país. O sea que la próxima vez que compres una escoba, una varita o una pluma, los materiales no vendrán de acopios franceses o crestas de madera belga.-

-Eso suena bien, ayudaría en la reducción de las tasas de desempleo, propuesto por Kingsley.-

-El problema es que se necesita de gran inversión desde el Ministerio y Hacienda no se ve muy feliz con el hecho…- otro pase de varita y los duplicados se plegaron en elegantes avioncitos color gris. Malfoy anotó rápidamente una palabra en las alas de cada uno y entonces los echó a volar.

-¿Y todo esto lo hace solo él?- miró disimuladamente hacia la otra oficina, donde esa versión "ligeramente atractiva de Snape" (arcada) parecía leer.

-Claro que no, Relaciones Internacionales son cerca de veinte magos y brujas, pero la mayoría de las buenas ideas vienen de él.- comentó, aún con esa sonrisa segura y complacida.

Malfoy se levantó de su escritorio y se encaminó hacia la oficina contigua, allí se enfrascó con el director en otra de esas conversaciones incomprensibles.

Harry los miró largamente, interactuar de forma fluida y cercana, revisando de vez en cuando Memorándums y textos con las Leyes mágicas que aún regían las Relaciones Internacionales de Inglaterra con otros países. Libros que parecían reliquias de la época de Merlín. Seguramente nadie sabía los esfuerzos que hacían no sólo ese par, sino los otros dieciocho magos y brujas, para el desarrollo de la Comunidad Mágica. La Ruta Trans-Europa significaría la inclusión de la Comunidad mágica dentro del mundo… ni qué hablar de la internalización del sector secundario y los beneficios económicos.

Con el tiempo, Harry se dio cuenta que cuando Mèdard se remangaba la camisa hasta los codos y sonreía socarronamente, era porque estaba entusiasmado. También se dio cuenta que cuando Malfoy se sentía igualmente apasionado con el trabajo, se soltaba ligeramente la corbata y el cuello de la camisa, se quitaba la túnica y el saco… y lucía su satisfacción, estampada en el rostro, en los ojos brillantes y astutos, en la boca relajada y ansiosa.

… Cada vez que ocurría algo como eso, se daba cuenta cuán cambiado estaba el rubio y cuán satisfecho estaba con su labor. A pesar de ser sólo un "asistente", parecía estar complacido por cooperar con alguien como Mèdard.

Si… bien… (suspiro).

El problema ahora era mucho peor. Es que con 23 días pululando a su alrededor… viviendo y pensando en lo que hará el rubio con su jefe durante el día, Harry ha comenzado a verlo con otros ojos. ¡Tarán! La verdad, no lo sorprendía demasiado. Incluso Hermione le había dicho que esa obsesión malsana durante el 6º curso, había sido un tanto… "rarilla". "Curiosilla". "Inauditilla". Un "poquitillo como mucho".

Ahora que le tocaba compartir la mayor parte del día con él, comer con él, planificar medios de transporte con él, comentar las visitas de Mèdard con él, esperarlo en el Atrio y hacer todo el viaje en ascensor con él, con platicas banales pero no por ello tensionadas o forzadas… habían hecho milagros en cómo Harry había cambiado su forma de pensar en Draco.

Verlo trabajar, manejar todo con una naturalidad sorprendente, con diplomacia y un tacto nunca antes visto; verlo incluso, discutir y ser partícipe de las tomas de decisión y el manejo de la burocracia, que tanto habían caracterizado a Mèdard, era admirable. Si Malfoy creía que algo no cuadraba, que algo debía ser cambiado o si alguna cifra, papeleo, ley o artículo en ejecución no era correcto, lo hacía ver. Directamente con su jefe. Sin pelos en la lengua y sin el servilismo jerárquico que Harry había visto en los asistentes de otros jefes de departamento.

Sólo había que recordar a Percy Weasley. Incluso el asistente de Gwain Robards, su jefe en el departamento de Aurores, se arrastraba sumisamente cuando recibía órdenes de él. Y nunca pensaba que su jefe estuviese equivocado, o algo mal ejecutado.

Eso era algo que lo había sorprendido. Harry había creído que Malfoy era asistente porque la cabeza no le daba para más. De hecho había pensado que su condición de asistente era para servirle el café y llevarle el correo. No para planificar juntas casi en un mano a mano, ni para mantener discusiones sobre la mejor forma de abordar las leyes de comercio, para el reciente convenio con Francia.

Harry no entendía nada, pero el rubio parecía comprenderlo todo. Además de poder recitar las leyes comerciales de cualquier país cercano a Inglaterra. Tú sólo dile una y el comenzaba con la letanía… era inquietante y asombroso a la vez. Igual que el viejo Doyle, que miedo.

Y bueno… Harry llevaba casi un mes de indudables sorpresas.

Pasando de la apatía y el recelo por Malfoy, a una inquietante atracción por… Draco. No era que sintiera cosas muy profundas por el rubio, era simplemente que aún estaba encandilado por lo que había descubierto de él. Su indudable inteligencia, su astucia y su carácter fuerte, aunque moderado. Sabía cuándo debía discutir y hacerse escuchar, así como sabía cuando debía mantener la calma. A diferencia de su desagradable arrogancia de antaño, Draco sabía ahora cómo tratar a la gente, ser amable, pedir las cosas "por favor" y obtener lo mejor con su cordial comportamiento. Este Malfoy era completamente diferente al idiota de antes.

Sin contar con que estaba… pues, bien bueno. Malfoy seguía siendo un chico alto y delgado, de cuerpo ágil e indiscutiblemente elegante. Vistiendo como su jefe, un ajustado traje muggle negro bajo una fina túnica de mago. A sus 27 años, el rubio mantenía un atractivo rostro de apariencia juvenil, sin marcas y sin cambios a pesar del tiempo. Labios prominentes y rosados, ya sin el molesto gesto de asco de antaño. La misma barbilla aguda y la pequeña nariz, que había conocido el puño de Hermione. Esos grandes e intimidantes ojos grises que recordaba con expectante claridad, recortadas por sus largas pestañas de camello y adornadas bajo sus angulosas cejas rubias. Sus manos, acostumbradas al trabajo de escritorio, seguían siendo pálidas, de largos dedos y uñas cuidadas. Y luciendo a pesar de todo, el antiquísimo anillo de los Malfoy.

El rubio nunca había sido feo, ni de cerca… había que admitirlo, aunque eso le signifique después lavarse la boca con jabón. Pero el tiempo había obrado maravillas en él. La fluidez con la que siempre había caminado, ahora tenía una ligera cadencia muy lejana a la inocente niñez. Suave, acompasada, mostrando con sutil encanto sus largas piernas, esas que se veían bastante… atractivas bajo el pantalón de tela.

¿Encandilado?, sí, lo estaba. Con todo el tiempo que había tenido para observarlo… ¡No era ciego!

Pero esa inesperada afinidad no le preocupaba realmente. En cuanto dé término a su misión de seguimiento, ya no necesitaría ver al rubio de nuevo. El Departamento de Aurores y el de Relaciones Internacionales estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que ambos no se encuentren por el resto de sus vidas. Era por el mismo motivo, que no se había enterado que el rubio trabajaba en el ministerio. De hecho, Harry pensaba que el último de los Malfoy estaba pudriéndose de indignación y auto-exiliado de pura vergüenza, en algún lugar del Londres muggle.

Ya veía que no era así.

-Oye, Harry…- se escuchó de pronto, desde la puerta. Tanto el moreno, como Draco levantaron la cabeza. Ron Weasley se asomaba "disimuladamente" desde la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Harry se levantó, dejando su café de la mañana y caminó hasta él.

-El formato de informe…- asomó una carpeta amarilla por el borde la puerta.

-Buenos días, Weasley.- se escuchó desde el escritorio.

-Ah… buenos… días. Malfoy.- Ron carraspeo y se decidió por entrar. –Será rápido, Doyle está aquí al lado. Solo te venía a dejar el formato, lo puedes enviar vía lechuza o a primera hora mañana.-

-¿A primera hora?, llego antes que eso.- bufó, tomando la carpeta y observando el formato. Era de rellenado, quizás lo podría enviar durante el día.

-Es solo un poco temprano…- Harry miró al rubio, solo lucía un ceño fruncido, nada como lo que habría mostrado el viejo Draco. Seguro el antiguo rubio le habría dicho algo sobre su fallecida madre. ¡Era así de voluble!

-7:45, Ron… dime si no es una locura.- el pelirrojo abrió grandes ojos, mirando a Draco con cierto escepticismo. El moreno no sabía si era por el moderado comportamiento de Draco o por la hora que llegaba por las mañanas.

-Doyle llega cerca de las 8:30, a veces 9:00… cuando le da la reuma…-

-Los magos de su edad tienen un horario condicionado. No puedes compararte con alguien de casi ciento cincuenta años…- agitó la cabeza.

-Bien, bien…- cedió, tomando un sorbo de su café. Dejar enfriar semejante brebaje de los Dioses, sería pecado. Ron miró su taza con interés. –No me mires así, es el café de la oficina… y te juro que no tiene nada que ver con el remojo de calcetín en el Departamento de Aurores.- escuchó el soplo divertido del rubio.

Ron lo miró directamente, con los ojos bien-bien-bien grandes. Con otro de sus "disimulados" gestos de cabeza, le indicó a Malfoy, quien se había enfrascado en la tediosa lectura de una muy grotesca ruma de pergaminos. Harry pensó decirle ¡Sorpresa!, pero era obvio que no podía.

Ya les había contado a sus amigos cómo le iban las cosas en esa oficina, cómo era realmente Mèdard –admirado héroe de Hermione- y cuán diferente era el rubio –desagradable moscorrón de Ron-. Obviamente ninguno le había creído –ni de Mèdard, ni de Malfoy-, pero el pelirrojo ya vería que no estaba alucinando: nada de insultos, ni malas miradas, nada de su arisca personalidad.

Como única respuesta, se alzó de hombros… Y seguramente se había hecho algún tipo de silencio extraño, porque Draco alzó la vista nuevamente, mirándolos a ambos. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué?- saltó Ron, evidentemente a la defensiva. Excelente auror, con cero disimulo.

-No luzcas tan sospechoso Weasley.- respondió.

-Solo le da corte pedirte una taza de café…- dijo el moreno: 1) para que no se note que estaban _hablando_ de él y 2) para demostrarle a Ron que ese rubio que tenía delante, seguramente, era el gemelo "bendito" de Draco Malfoy.

-No me da corte… ¡y ni quiero café!-

-¿En serio?- sorbió de su latte, todo perfumado y adecuadamente dulce, resbalando suavemente por su garganta.

-¿…No?- dudó. –No creo que sea tanto mejor que el café de Aduana…-

-No ofendas mi paladar Weasley.- el rubio frunció encantadoramente la boca. –Déjense de simples excusas para asaltar mi cafetera. Y no creas que le voy a servir a él también.-

¡Ja!, lo sabía. El moreno se acercó sonriente a la cafetera francesa y de paso miró al pelirrojo con gesto altanero, ahí tenía la prueba definitiva: si se leía adecuadamente, era una solapada y gratuita invitación a tomar del fragante café de la oficina.

…Y no pudo evitar sentirse aún más encantado con Draco, casi podía sentir la lengua afilada escondida dentro de su boca… pero ya no era por motivos desagradables y deshonestos. Todo estaba teñido de un ligeramente torcido humor, sazonado de grises, pero nada cercano a la bífida e hiriente lengua de antes.

-Mnh… quizás sí esté bueno.- masculló Ron, sorbiendo de su taza. –Pero es injusto que aquí tengan café de calidad y nosotros tomemos orina de Doxy.-

-Gestiónenlo en Recursos de Personal.- acotó el rubio, como quien no quiere la cosa. –Hay un ítem para gastos en alimentación, si no se piden la oficina de Personal les hace el presupuesto básico. Café barato, té sin gusto y azúcar de última categoría.-

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién es el hijo de…?- Draco miró al pelirrojo y solo negó. Harry estaba seguro que internamente se estaba riendo, hasta el moreno se habría reído, si no se sintiera tan indignado. ¡Cinco años tomando café barato! Él era el Héroe y le daban ¡café barato! Había que ser muy…

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó con la boca fruncida y ambas manos en torno a la taza caliente.

-Soy asistente, Weasley, se supone que haga esas cosas.- el moreno esperó a que chirriara la personalidad de alguno, pero nada, seguían en paz.

Ron se tomó su café de un solo trago, en cuanto Doyle se asomó en la oficina de Draco, avisándole que ya se marchaba a su despacho. Harry estaba seguro que en cuanto pudiera, Ron hablaría con Robards sobre su asqueroso café. Y luego se aparecería por Grimmauld Place a la noche, inquiriendo afanosamente alguna teoría que justificara la "marciana" amabilidad del rubio. "Abducción", le diría seguramente.

-Gracias…- le dijo Harry después que Ron se hubiese marchado.

-¿Por qué?- se miraron directamente a los ojos. Draco aún detrás de su escritorio, casi tapado de pergaminos; Harry sentado en una silla junto a la puerta que conectaba a la oficina de Mèdard. No estaban especialmente lejos, pero el cuadro completo del rubio con su pulcro traje negro, el aura de concentración y su postura elegante, era ciertamente atractivo.

El moreno sólo se alzó de hombros. No le diría que le agradecía no comportarse como un "hijo de puta" con él y con Ron. No le diría que agradecía que la "sapiencia" hubiese hecho maravillas con su arrogante inmadurez. No le diría que agradecía que, fuera lo que haya sucedido con él –bueno o malo-, lo haya hecho cambiar de ese modo.

Ni tampoco le diría que agradecía ese encantador fruncir de labios… que le provocaba cosquillitas en el estómago…

Esa noche Harry se dio cuenta que dar las gracias sin ningún motivo "_aparente_" -porque tenía varios motivos-, ayudaba a las relaciones personales de formas inimaginables. Después supuso que el reconocimiento por el esfuerzo que le suponía a Malfoy comportarse como alguien amable y normal, había sido bien recibido… que te lo dijera Harry Potter, debía ser todo un aliciente. Seguro.

Bueno, lo que sea… Lo importante era que durante todo el resto del día, Draco se había comportado mucho más abierto y espontáneamente receptivo a él. Esas pequeñas conversaciones que habían mantenido hasta ahora, habían tomado rumbos más personales y los silencios que alguna vez los acompañaron, no fueron incómodos o tensionados.

Y había que decirlo, por primera vez Harry había tomado esa "misión" –misión, mis polainas- como algo más que sólo una observación vigilante. Uno podía descubrir muchas cosas cuando admiraba todo el paquete completo… paquete, ¡ja!

-¿Aun vives en la mansión?- le preguntó mientras bajaban/subían, a veces no sabía qué era, en ascensor desde el sexto piso del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, hasta el Atrio.

-No, para nada. El Ministerio la tomó, junto con las cuentas de mis padres, como modo compensatorio por los actos de Lucius durante la guerra.-

-¿Dónde vives ahora?- le había sorprendido la soltura de su comentario, como si realmente no le importara.

-¿No lo revisaste en mi expediente?- Harry se podría haber sonrojado por el desliz. La verdad es que no había revisado los expedientes de ninguno de sus vigilados… no lo había creído taaan importante. Sólo tenía que vigilarlos durante sus jornadas laborales.

-Realmente no lo recuerdo…- mintió con la suficiente seguridad, como para parecer verdad. El rubio negó con la cabeza, el sonido metálico del ascensor se dejó oír por algunos segundos.

-Londres muggle.-

-¿Londres…?-

-¿Inesperado?- preguntó con una sonrisa astuta.

-Ah…- suspiro largamente. –Muchas cosas inesperadas.- muchas, de verdad. -¿Fue tan terrible como pensaste?-

-Algo. El primer año me la pasé con gripe muggle y el hijo de una de mis vecinas, me pegó varicela.- comentó. –Fue peor que la Fiebre de Dragón.-

-Nada es peor que la Fiebre de Dragón.- rezongó, pensando que ya se estaba quejando como una niñita.

-Para un sangre pura sí, no puedo tomar medicinas muggles y en San Mungo no están preparados para que a alguien "mayor",- se indicó a sí mismo. –le diera varicela. Tenemos menos densas para enfermedades virales como esa. Y si para un muggle adulto es peligroso tener varicela, imagínate a un mago sangre pura.-

-Supongo que si.- ¿debería agradecerle a Dudley haberlo contagiado a propósito?

-Déjame adivinar, tú también vives en el mundo muggle.- Harry elevó ligeramente una de sus pobladas y oscuras cejas. ¿Adivinar? Eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

-¿…Si?- tentó. -¿Por qué?-

-Supuse que buscarías lo mejor de ambos mundos y hay que decirlo, el mundo muggle es bastante tranquilo. Lo suficientemente grande como para que cada uno se meta en sus propios asuntos.-

-¿Entonces no tienes interés de recobrar la casa de tus padres?- preguntó de pronto, súbitamente curioso.

-¿Con qué?- su voz sonó irónica. -¿Con el sueldo de un asistente?-

-Seguro Mèdard tiene los suficientes contactos dentro del Ministerio.- quería saber si sería igual de rastrero que su padre, como para manipular tales recursos.

-La Mansión Malfoy es casi un trofeo de guerra, Potter, el Wizengamot no la soltaría aunque quisiera. Es un icono y es una forma de hacerme ver humillado, es mi hogar y no puedo acercarme a ella.- negó con la cabeza. –No bajaré la cabeza, más de lo que ya lo he hecho… Y aunque él me lo ofreciera, no involucraría al director en algo como eso.- Harry lo miró y a través del sonido mecanizado del ascensor, captó el suave aroma del rubio. Algo así como hierba buena y limón, como una extraña y nostálgica primavera.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya soy un adulto.- Harry lo vio alzarse de hombros, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la malla metálica de seguridad. El moreno supuso que ya no diría nada más. -¿Ginevra Weasley no dice nada por tú horario?-

-¿Ginny?, ¿por qué?-

-Por el horario de auror, sé que es exigente…-

-Si, pero qué tiene que ver Ginny.- esta vez se inclinó al frente para mirarlo, no sabía de dónde había salido esa manía de buscar conectar sus ojos. Cuando se encontraron el moreno lo miró cuestionador.

-Porque… ella… ¿no estas casado con ella?- el rubio alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!- el moreno se lo quedó mirando pasmado. Eso era de conocimiento mundial. ¡Salía hasta en el Magicpedia! -¿No has leído los periódicos… los últimos años?-

-¿El Profeta?- negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto. –Hace años que no leo un periódico mágico, salvo Magic Business o la revista de Biggest Purse.- Harry sonrió no queriendo sentirse ofendido…

¡Si claro!, ¡por supuesto!, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

¿Draco Malfoy no había reparado en él durante los últimos siete años? ¿En ningún momento se había preguntado qué había sido del Héroe del Mundo Mágico? ¡Ah!, como pegaba duro en el amor propio… como un palo directo entre los ojos.

-Ah, bueno… hace años que salí del armario.- el rubio se envaró, como electrocutado. Justo en ese momento sonó la campanilla del ascensor, abriéndose la reja metálica hacia el Atrio, completamente vacío a esas horas. –Y la verdad es que no estimula mucho la intimidad, cuando hacen toda una fiesta cada vez que salgo con alguien.-

Se hizo un extraño momento de vacío, mientras ambos salían del elevador.

-Wow.- escuchó y no era la respuesta que Harry esperaba, especialmente de alguien que no apreciaba la falta de elocuencia de semejantes gestos. –Vaya…- El moreno atajó su lengua antes de soltar su siguiente pregunta con demasiada ansiedad. Caminaron por el amplio vestíbulo hacia las chimeneas, mientras dejaba fluir un curioso silencio. Un curioso silencio… deliberadamente intencionado y debidamente controlado.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó por fin, como si no le importara. –¿Parkinson? ¿Greengrass?- presentía la respuesta, pero prefería cerciorarse.

-¿Qué clase de auror eres?- se rió. –Todo el mundo sabe que soy gay, Potter.-

-¿Pareja?- movió las cejas inquisitivamente.

-Ah…- suspiró, como lo hiciera Harry antes. –Ya no.- el moreno asintió, sin saber cómo tomarse eso. –Bien, me voy.- avisó, tomando los polvos Flu. El moreno habría querido tener un par de minutos más para seguir cuestionándolo. Nada más que un inocente fisgoneo. –Nos vemos mañana.-

-Claro. Buenas noches, Malfoy.-

-Buenas noches.-

¡Hola a todas/os!

Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo de historia, como verán quería algo alegre y simple, porque otra vez estoy que me arranco el pelo. Gracias a mi U por patearme mi examen de titulación hasta marzo, de paso jodiéndome la vida laboral (encabronada). Lo bueno es que hoy comenzó el Seis Naciones… no hay nada como ver hombres atractivos, frotándose mientras van tras una pelota =D

Qué les puedo decir… ¿un Potter muy desabrido?, ¿un Draco muy OoC?

¿Me merezco algún comentario? =D


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Ahora veremos un poquito más de Mèdard, ¡es la piedra angular! XD

* * *

><p>**6**<p>

"Auror: Harry J. Potter", garabateó con desgana sobre el formato de informe. Mientras antes saliera de ese engorroso papeleo, mejor.

"Asignación: Maxime Mèdard, Director de Asuntos Internacionales", contuvo la arcada.

"Anexos: Draco Malfoy, Asistente de Dirección", rápida mirada hacia el frente.

"Día: 25", y parecía una eternidad.

"Hora de registro:…", revisó el alto y delgado reloj de pie, junto a la puerta que daba hacia la oficina de Médard. "12:37".

-Potter.- lo llamó el rubio, después de haber leído y contestado un pergamino que el moreno lo había visto recibir hace apenas segundos. -El director Mèdard tiene una reunión fuera de agenda con el director de comercio francés.-

-¿Ahora?- miró al rubio mientras éste se levantaba de su escritorio y avanzaba hacia la oficina del director. Dejó su carpeta sobre el escritorio del rubio y se levantó para acomodarse la túnica de salida. -¿Dónde?-

-En veinte minutos, en la embajada de Francia.- Draco le contestó rápidamente y ambos entraron en la oficina principal. –Director.-

-¿Sí?- escribió algo sobre un pergamino de particular color violeta.

-El director Dusatoire acaba de enviar un mensaje, la reunión que tenía con el canciller británico fue cancelada. Dice que puede recibirlo durante el almuerzo, en la embajada.-

-Excelente.- sonrió el hombre, con sus blancos dientes.

-Lo espera en veinte minutos.-

-Búscame algo apropiado.- contestó el hombre, encaminándose a una hermosa puerta de caoba, disimulada junto al librero lleno de tomos de leyes internacionales. Por lo que Harry había visto, allí se encontraba un amplio y lujoso baño, con ducha e incluso un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero.

¡Ah, sí! Draco por muy capaz que fuera, también hacia esas pequeñas minucias, tan cotidianas, como buscarle un traje "apropiado" a su jefe. Harry al principio había pensado que era una tonta excentricidad, pero Mèdard realmente no paraba en su casa en todo el día y muchas veces tenía reuniones con gente de importancia, no podía aparecerse con una camisa que había sido usada durante todo el día.

Sin contar con que el hombre era del tipo deportista y llegaba a la oficina cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana. Después de hacer una ruta de trote y unos cuantos ejercicios en un gimnasio muggle, cercano al Ministerio. Por lo menos eso le había dicho McQueen, el auror que vigilaba de Mèdard fuera de su horario de trabajo. Al momento de llegar a su oficina, una conveniente muda de ropa ya lo esperaba en la banqueta fuera de la ducha. Todo gracias a su aplicado asistente. Harry a veces pensaba en Draco más como una esposa abnegada.

Era justificado, aunque le produjera un rodar de ojos cada vez que veía ese sonso ritual de acicalamiento. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-¿Tienes la presentación lista?- preguntó el hombre a través del sonido del agua de la ducha.

-Por supuesto.- para el momento de responder, el agua ya había sido cortada. Harry le calculaba duchas de 5 a 10 minutos, era increíble, cuando él mismo demoraba mínimo veinte minutos.

Mientras tanto el rubio abría el secreto closet, detrás del vistoso librero. Lo primero que hizo fue elegir el traje muggle, levitando con rapidez el pantalón de tela que utilizaría su jefe para la anticipada reunión. Harry que no sabía mucho de trajes formales, sólo pudo distinguir que era negro, con suaves líneas claras y pinzas en el frente. El saco, del mismo género y diseño, fue depositado en una percha cercana, al igual que la túnica negra con forro azul e hilos de plata, que dispuso después.

-¿Y los gráficos?- esta vez se escuchó el sonido de frascos y el agua del lavamanos corriendo. –Pierce dijo que no los tendría hasta la próxima semana.-

-Me los entregó ayer.- dijo, escogiendo esta vez una camisa, entre la inmensidad de modelos y colores que habían disponibles. –Sólo necesité ofrecerle esas entradas para el partido de Puddlemere…- sonrió suavemente.

Harry que esperaba desapaciblemente a que terminaran con todo ese embellecimiento de Médard, se había acomodado cerca de la puerta. Mirando al rubio registrar cajones y descorriendo colgadores, levitando zapatos en dirección al baño y escudriñando entre las corbatas. Cuando lo vio escoger una camisa en un tono gris, que al moreno le recordó inmediatamente los propios ojos del rubio, se sobresaltó por su siguiente acción…

No pudo evitar tensarse ligeramente, frunciendo un poco el ceño, mirando las manos pálidas y la tela color plata entre ellas… acercando la prenda hacia su nariz.

Draco no parecía ser consciente de su presencia, mientras tomaba con ligereza la camisa entre sus manos, procurando no arrugarla y la llevaba a su rostro, aspirando el sutil aroma que seguramente le recordaba a Maxime Mèdard. Sus ojos cerrados, mientras inhalaba y sus fosas nasales se llenaban de alguna sensación particular.

Por primera vez a Harry, ese contacto, ese quehacer tan cotidiano y aparentemente sin importancia, se revelaba como la acción más íntima y afortunada que el rubio podía ofrecer al director.

-Después del almuerzo me gustaría que contactaras con Cooper, quiero que esté enterado de cualquier acuerdo tomado hoy.- Mèdard salió del baño, vistiendo solamente los pantalones y los zapatos que habían sido levitados. –Se reunirá con Dusatoire y el director de transporte mañana en la tarde.-

El rubio le tendió la camisa, con la seguridad de quién ha hecho eso miles de veces. A pesar del desnudo pecho del hombre, de los pectorales que mantenía a sus 42 años, de los hombros fuertes y el camino de vello negro que descendía por su abdomen duro, a través de su ombligo y perdiéndose bajo la ropa interior.

-¿Hablará con el señor Smith de tesorería?- preguntó, mientras se decidía entre las dos corbatas que había sacado. Una de un marengo pálido, ligeramente azulado. La otra era definitivamente azul como el forro de la túnica, pero adornada con suaves líneas de celeste plateado. Las acercaba al pecho de Mèdard, contrastando los diversos diseños junto a la brillante y fina tela de la camisa.

-Sí.- asintió, abotonándose la camisa con rapidez. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca. Demasiado. –Smith hará alguna de sus rabietas si no es puesto al corriente también.- masculló con gesto hastiado. Cuando comenzó a ordenarse la camisa dentro del pantalón, el rubio prosiguió alistándole la corbata. Deslizando la pieza de suave seda por sobre los hombros del director, levantándole el cuello de la camisa a continuación. Arreglar nudos de corbata parecía una actividad diaria para Draco… Harry no quiso pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Siente una celosa envidia de Cooper…- advirtió, con una ceja alzada. –Continuar mostrando una deferencia especial por Smith, podría ser beneficioso para convencer a Hacienda.-

Lejos de importarle la conversación, Harry miraba el cuadro delante de sus ojos, bajo un extraño interés ansioso. Los observaba sin poder evitarlo, casi como si su mirada estuviese adherida a esa interacción privada. Íntima y secreta. Viendo al cuarentón vestirse con una normalidad alarmante, cerrándose los pantalones tan cerca del rubio que era obsceno; mientras Draco deslizaba las manos por sus hombros, arreglando el cuello de la camisa y exacerbando el contacto alisando arrugas inexistentes y costuras bien puestas en su lugar. Ajustándole el alfiler de corbata y las colleras en las muñecas, acercándole el saco y quitando de él pelusas invisibles.

Apenas y podía pestañear o respirar, temiendo ser descubierto en algún tipo de espionaje o insolente voyerismo, mientras ellos comparten bajo esa aura de armónica comunión. Cuerpos cercanos, charla convencional, manos que se conocen mutuamente y calor físico, que no parece extraño o inapropiado. Cuando se da cuenta de las expresivas miradas del rubio, Harry no sabe qué sentir. "Eso" que se estaba fraguando ahí, era evidente… y que él supiera, Maxime Médard era un hombre casado. ¡Draco Malfoy tenía 2 años cuando ese tipo estaba celebrando su matrimonio!

¡Qué mierda era eso! ¡El tipo podía ser su padre!… uno bastante joven, pero su padre al fin.

Algo en su cuerpo pareció encabronarse después del shock inicial, porque comenzó a sentir caliente desde su pecho hasta su cara, de una manera irremisible y furiosa. Sus manos estaban sudando y su mandíbula le dolía de tensión… los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse. ¡Malfoy no podía estar interesado en un zopenco como ese! Tenía sus cosas buenas y su atractivo, sí, pero era un hijo de puta con todas sus letras. No podía. Simplemente no podía ser verdad.

Ese recién descubierto Draco, amable, atento, comprensivo e inteligente, no podía sentir algo por alguien tan… ¡opuesto!, tan arrogante, tan soberbio y hosco. ¡Era como una horrenda mezcla entre Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape!

El moreno estaba seguro que si veía algo más de eso… iba a vomitar por la nariz. O algo igual de traumático.

Si había que ser honestos, Harry había pensado que esas muestras de consideración y respeto por parte del rubio hacia él, hacia el ponderoso Salvador-de-causas-perdidas-Potter habían significado "algo".

-Listo.- murmuró finalmente, plisando de manera correcta el cuello de la túnica y acomodando debidamente botones y broches sin usar.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto al vuelo, mientras convocaba un delgado maletín de piel negra, desde un lado de su escritorio. Esta vez el hombre no vio el rostro complacido del rubio.

-Como siempre…- musitó apreciativamente, sus parpados habían bajado mansamente, en un gesto de placentera admiración. Había que joderse.

-¿Tenemos conexión flu a la embajada?-

-Si, ya está pedida.- Draco se lamio nerviosamente los labios. –Iré por mi túnica del Ministerio.-

-No. Te luce mejor el negro que ese horrendo color arena…- el hombre hizo un gesto despectivo. –Vamos a tu oficina por la presentación.-

Cuando Draco se giró hacia la puerta, lucia una radiante sonrisa… que se hizo mierda, cuando conectó su mirada con Harry. El moreno lo miró fijamente mientras el rubio ampliaba sus ojos y abría ligeramente la boca, en un gesto de absoluta sorpresa. No se había acordado del estúpido auror en misión de seguimiento para protegerlos. No se había acordado que su némesis Potter, lo estaba mirando. Seguramente no se había acordado de nada, ni de nadie, teniendo al cuarentón medio desnudo delante.

Harry se sintió un poquillo, muy-muy poquillo, casi nada… de indignado y dolido. Hubiese dicho algo, quizás soltado un bufido irritado o algo así de evidente, pero simplemente entrecerró los ojos. Mirándolo. Acribillándolo mortalmente si era posible.

Hasta que Mèdard deslizó su mano izquierda por la cintura del rubio y lo hizo apurar el paso, hacia su oficina. "No podemos tardar", le murmuró cerca. Sin importarle ser observado por el insignificante auror, que estaba realizando ese "trabajillo" intrascendente.

Harry los siguió pisoteando hacia la oficina del rubio y los vio alistar unos cuantos pergaminos dentro del maletín del director de asuntos internacionales. El rubio agitó nerviosamente su varita y dos pequeños pergaminos color azul se levantaron convertidos en avioncitos, iniciaron su viaje pasando por un pequeño espacio abierto sobre la puerta, dispuesto para tal efecto.

-Nos vamos por la chimenea uno del departamento.- anuncio el rubio y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, con una pequeña carpeta de cuero. A juego con la de su jefe.

-Excelente.- respondió el hombre.

Harry los siguió a través del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, hasta un pequeño hall con dos chimeneas, de uso exclusivo para el director y personal importante dentro del Ministerio. A su paso, el moreno pudo ver al resto de los aurores de la unidad en posición de resguardo, McQueen quien era el encargado de la seguridad de Médard fuera del Ministerio, se reunió con los tres de camino a la conexión flu. El cargo de director era tan "especial" dentro del ministerio, que no necesitaban bajar al Atrio ni siquiera para irse a sus casas. ¡Por supuesto que no se iban a juntar con el resto de la chusma!

Tenía unas inocentes ganas de reventarle algo a alguien.

**7**

La reunión fue amena y llena de provecho para el director Mèdard. Terminando ese lujoso almuerzo con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia y un contundente apretón de manos, manifestación de los maravillosos tratos que habían acordado.

Harry se mantuvo en una mesa cercana, observando el intercambio de ideas y de palabras, con un muy apetitoso y frugal almuerzo a disposición. Como era costumbre del rubio. Pero no pudo tocarlo. Simplemente se había mantenido durante la hora y media de reunión-almuerzo, escudriñando caras, gestos, movimientos y contactos. Se habría levantado para pasearse por el comedor, como león enjaulado, pero el cuarentón lo había mandado a sentar lejos la primera vez que lo hizo, el primer día de seguimiento. Le había escupido con evidente desagrado, que parecía un niño de primaria que no se podía quedar quieto.

Si no estuviese seguro que iba a ser expulsado del comedor, lo habría hecho de buena gana y para puro joderlo.

Draco, que se había mantenido a un lado de Médard, apenas comiendo y tomando nota de cada palabra mencionada en la reunión, se había mantenido convenientemente concentrado en su trabajo hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo… Harry no podía negar que esa había sido su intención desde el comienzo.

El rubio había vuelto la mirada hacia cualquier lugar. Desde entonces concentraba sus ojos entre su plato, el pergamino a su lado, ese tal Dusatoire y el embajador francés.

**8**

Después de esa bendita reunión, Mèdard y Draco conversaron con los antes mencionados Cooper y Smith, en pequeñas charlas informales y convenientemente separadas.

Para cuando Harry dejó al rubio en el Atrio como era su costumbre, en un extraño e insulso mutismo, ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche.

Draco se había despedido escuetamente, antes de meterse a la chimenea vacía y nombrar una conocida calle del Mile End. Sí, en el Londres muggle.

**9**

Las cosas no habrían seguido tan extrañas, si no fuera porque Mèdard parecía encantado con ese exhibicionismo gratuito… o eso le parecía a Harry. ¡Bien! Si había que ser objetivo, eran cosas que siempre habían estado ahí, pero el moreno no los había sabido y –quizás inconscientemente-, no había querido ver.

Esas miradas de comprensión, ese toqueteo innecesario, esos momentos de cercanía que le crispaban los nervios, esas extensas y acaloradas conversaciones donde el tipo parecía regodearse de su infinito intelecto. Incluso esas estúpidas bromas que sólo ellos entendían. Era para jalarse el puto cabello…

Aunado al evidente encandilamiento de Draco, por el director. Era algo que simplemente se salía de sus parámetros, verlo tan solícito, tan atento, tan… complementario. Anticipando cada uno de los movimientos del hombre, leyéndole la mente como una pareja en sincronía. Si Mèdard le decía que enviara un formulario a no-sé-quién, pues Draco ya lo había enviado y lo estaba recibiendo de regreso. Que si había traído el documento de no-sé-qué, el rubio ya lo tenía en manos dispuesto para el él. Que si se acordaba dónde había dejado el diminuto papelito azul que la tarde de ayer tenía en las manos, Draco lo sacaba mágicamente de alguno de sus bolsillos… Era patético. ¡Patético!

¡Ese no era el Malfoy que conocía!

Harry lo miraba y le entraban ganas de zarandearlo.

**10**

Viernes de salchichas fritas y cerveza muggle. También había de ese menjunje "Hummus" con galletas de salvado, que tanto le gustaban a su castaña amiga. Podía ser nutritivo y lleno de saludable fibra, pero con semejante aspecto, semejante nombre y semejante sabor…

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Mèdard?- le preguntó Hermione ese fin de semana. Ella lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos, deseando escuchar alguna otra de las maravillosas gestiones del jodido hombre. La gente casi pensaba que todo lo que tocaba ese tipo se convertía en una mina de riquezas. No se daban cuenta que más se parecía al cuento de la "Perdiz de Oro" (*). -¿Alguna novedad?-

-Ninguna que te interese.-

-Supe que estaba haciendo unas excelentes negociaciones para el sector secundario.-

-Creo.-

-¡Harry!-

-Mira, lo único que te puedo decir es que el hombre es un verdadero idiota… no, un jodido arrogante…- hizo una mueca. –Mejor que eso: un bastardo hijo de puta.-

-Después que me dijiste que te tocaba lidiar con Malfoy, pensé que el bastardo hijo de puta sería él.- comentó Ron, mientras se echaba otra salchicha frita a la boca. –No es que sea la niña más bonita del baile, pero al menos está tratable.-

-Si… también lo pensé, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. No sé qué le habrá pasado, pero está bastante cambiado… hasta es agradable conversar con él.-

-Ya sabes que después de lo de sus padres…- acotó Hermione y Harry supuso que era cierto. Su madre había muerto apenas iniciada la guerra y Lucius había sido condenado al beso del dementor.

-Puede ser.- pensó el moreno, era una lastima que sólo la orfandad le diera humanidad y sentido común. –Lo importante y lo más extraño de la situación, es que si no fuera por Draco me habría lanzado de alguna torre… o me habría criminado a tu adorado Director.-

-¿Draco?- Ron pareció congelarse en su lugar. -¿Desde cuándo mierda es "Draco"?- inquirió.

-Hasta la semana pasada era Malfoy…- Hermione lo miró con cejas levantadas. -¿Pasó algo por ahí, Harry?-

-¿Qué?- el pelirrojo le miró con ojos enormes. Enormes. –No me digas, por favor, no me digas… Harry, ¡no me digas!- Ron casi parecía balancearse consternado.

-No ha pasado nada…-

-No porque no quieras, ¿cierto?- la castaña parecía más que entusiasmada, después de todo llevaba años queriéndole meter novio a Harry, quien ya había pasado por una larga lista de citas concertadas con Griffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs. –Ya te dije lo sospechoso que era esa obsesión tuya, aunque si uno lo piensa tiene sentido… tú y él.- de fondo se escuchaba la letanía de Ron "Pero es Malfoy, pero es Malfoy, pero es Malfoy".

-Si, pero no te emociones… él tiene otro tipo de gustos.-

-¡Ah!, sí, O'Driscoll, el que hace los registros en Migración. La secretaria de Doyle me lo "confidenció".- rió. –El Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales es peor que un centro de madres.-

El moreno conocía a ese tal O'Driscoll, parecía ser un tipo simpático y agradable con todo el mundo, pero a Harry le recordaba desagradablemente a McLaggen y no existía virtud posible que le evitara las ganas de darle un par de puñetazos. El hombre se pasaba frecuentemente por la oficina de Draco, ya sea por cosas importantes o sólo para saludar y era un rumor bastante evidente, que el tipo estaba interesado en el asistente de Médard.

Argh, si la cosa se ponía peor. Un Snape/Malfoy o un McLaggen. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba al jodido mundo?

-¿Entonces es verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé.-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, ¿no te gustaba Malfoy?-

-No he dicho que me guste… sólo dije que ahora me agradaba. Cambiar el instinto homicida por la simple cordialidad, no significa que tenga intereses románticos por él.-

-Ah, si claro…- Ron se mofó. –especialmente cuando utilizas tantas bonitas palabras para justificarte. Te digo, Harry, si de verdad te gusta es que eres un masoquista…-

-¿Lo dice alguien que probó su maravilloso café, sin alegar un secreto intento de envenenamiento?-

-¡Ja!- espetó el pelirrojo y se le saltó una miga de pan, desde la boca.

-Ron…- Hermione lo codeó. –Yo creo que no es mala idea, si está siendo agradable y honesto. Además tú mismo dijiste que se están llevando bien, quizás comenzar con una pequeña amistad… - meditó. –No es que te esté diciendo que te cases con él o algo así…- Ron hizo un gesto de arcada. –pero podrías disfrutar un poco de la vida, Harry. Después de tú volátil relación con Zach, creo que deberías incursionar por otros rumbos más… no sé, conocidos.-

-¿Conocidos?- preguntaron los dos hombres.

-Harry…- pareció decirlo como si le hablara a un niño. -¿Hogwarts?, ¿sexto año?-

-Ya…-

-Puede ser, ambos se saben las mañas.- acotó su amigo.

-Pensé que ibas a saltar como una banshee histérica.- le dijo Harry. -¿Te vendiste por una tasa de café y un consejo sobre cómo mejorar el servicio de cafetería en el Departamento de Aurores? Eras una mujer fácil, Ron.-

-¡Ja!- otra húmeda miga de pan al aire, en una parábola llena de saliva.

-¡Ron!-

-Entonces qué, ¿habrá una pelea con O'Driscoll, para ver quien será el macho alfa?- el pelirrojo de verdad parecía divertido con todo ese asunto.

-Hay alguien peor…- soltó con un bufido encabronado. Solo imaginar esa escena tipo Desperate Housewives, le hacía rodar los ojos.

-¿Quien?- preguntó Ron, Hermione pareció captarla al vuelo.

-¡No!-

**11**

Día 35 de seguimiento. Alguna hora de la tarde.

-¿Cuales son los puntos para hoy?- el hombre presionó el puente de su nariz con la mano izquierda.

-El director Cooper envió el memo con lo discutido en su reunión con Dusatoire. Dice que debería hacerse un solo memorándum para el Ministro.- Mèdard movió su mano libre, pidiéndole que pasé el siguiente punto. –Hay que revisar los Manifiestos de la carga de Buggthorn, que llegan la otra semana.-

-Eso debería hacerlo Aduana… o el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas mágicas.- reclamó.

-El señor Doyle de Aduana ya lo revisó, pero se necesita su firma para dejarla entrar.- el rubio revisó entre sus pergaminos. –El problema es que vienen directo a la Reserva de Animales Protegidos y se necesita un aval de seguridad.- el hombre frunció las cejas. –También tenemos la nueva cuartilla de practicantes en Registro y Anaqueles, hay que revisarlo y dar el visto bueno.-

-Eso no es asunto mío.- masculló.

-Vienen del programa escoses.- Draco se lo quedó mirando y suspiró. –Tengo poción relajante.- ofreció con voz y gesto preocupado. Mèdard asintió.

Harry miró al rubio pasar delante de él, hacia su oficina. Allí rebuscó en una pequeña gaveta, mientras agitaba su varita y ponía a calentar agua.

Mèdard había estado durante toda la mañana en una junta con el Departamento de Economía y Finanzas y al parecer no le había ido nada bien. No es que hubiese entendido algo, pero se había enfrascado –en más de una oportunidad- en un fuerte alegato con un tipo de Hacienda.

Draco, que se había sentado junto a Harry, en una mesa junto a la pared detrás del cuarentón, se había mantenido con los labios apretados durante las más de tres horas de reunión. Parecía estar igual de fastidiado que el director. Algo con la aprobación de unos dineros destinados a no sabía qué gestión, no estaba resultando como Mèdard esperaba. Y el pobre tipo había terminado con una bronca ecuestre… bufando, relinchando, sacudiendo la crin y pisoteando inquieto, por toda la oficina…

Harry se sintió suspirar, mirando otro de esos naturales e íntimos actos de cotidianidad, donde el rubio preparaba poción relajante diluido en un exquisito té de jazmín. Todo hecho por su consagrado asistente. No lo podía creer, ni tolerar.

-Aquí.- dispuso de la fragante infusión delante del hombre.

-Gracias Draco.- era la primera vez que Harry lo escuchaba decir su nombre de pila.

Se escuchó un grueso suspiro de satisfacción por parte del director, después de beber un par de tragos de té. Harry supuso que el hombre debía tener algún tipo de dolor de cabeza por simple tensión. Eso era algo que le pasaba frecuentemente a él, ser auror también era un trabajo demandante. Pero el moreno no tenía a nadie que le sirviera pociones para el dolor… la enfermería del departamento de aurores apenas y tenía poción crece huesos, sin contar con que era autoservicio. O te atendías o te podías ir jodiendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Mèdard friccionara su cuello con la mano libre, en un tenso intento de distender sus músculos agarrotados. Ese fue aliciente suficiente para Draco, quien se levantó y se situó tras su asiento, extendiendo sus delgadas manos por los hombros, el cuello, la nuca y el inicio de la espalda del hombre. Mèdard sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, placenteramente.

-¿Por qué Jillian no se hizo cargo de esos practicantes?- murmuró esta vez, con su gruesa voz suavizada y complacida.

-¿Recuerda el hechizo de viento que les llegó desde el Departamento de Misterios?- el hombre ronroneo un asentimiento. –Aun no terminan de ordenar los anaqueles de los últimos tres años…-

-¿Y el hechizo de Restablecimiento?-

-No fue renovado durante esos tres años que ahora están sin catalogar…- hasta la voz de Draco sonó ligera y apacible.

Mèdard dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de su elegante asiento de cuero negro, suspirando gloriosamente bajo las atenciones del rubio. Dejando que su rostro se relajara de cualquier preocupación, respirando tranquilamente y dejando que sus brazos reposaran lánguidamente a los costados de su cuerpo. Y Draco… él frotaba sus hombros, mientras lo miraba denodadamente. Con esa pequeña sonrisa que Harry ya le había visto esbozar más de una vez.

Apretó la boca para no decir nada… No hables Harry, no hables.

Carraspeó… y para su sorpresa, fue como el paso de una locomotora. Cortando toda esa atmosfera rosa y llena de sentimental entrega… ¡Gh!

Draco se tensó y se lo quedó mirando, pálido, sorprendido, como si lo hubiese pillado haciendo algo malo.

"¿No te acordabas de mí?", quiso decirle, pero solo alzó una ceja en su dirección.

-A veces me olvido de ese sujeto…- esbozó Mèdard, igual de relajado y satisfecho.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. ¡Él era Harry puto-salvador Potter! ¡No "ese" sujeto!

-No sé qué haría sin ti, Draco. Tus manos son un placer…-

-Mnh… gracias, director.- regresó rápidamente a su asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

Volvieron a enfrascarse en… todas esas maravillosas obligaciones que tenía el gran director de Relaciones Internacionales, Maxime Mèdard.

**12**

Té de Bergamota, de manzanilla, de rosa mosqueta… de jazmín -¡gh!, estuvo tentado de escupir dentro del "té favorito" de Mèdard-, Oolong… ¡Café!

Sin saber cuál era el jodido encantamiento para hacer andar la maldita cafetera francesa, Harry agarró el tarro y se vació dos cucharadas del negro polvo en su taza, dos tercios de agua, una y media cucharada de azúcar y un poco de leche.

Revolviendo parsimoniosamente, avanzó hacia la oficina del director, observando desde el marco de la puerta, como Draco daba vueltas y levitaba objetos de un lado para otro. La sacrificada rutina con la cual comenzaba su jornada laboral. Ya eran las 8:15, debía tener todo preparado para que el señorito tomara su ducha y pueda vestir sus elegantes trajes muggles, sus finas túnicas de mago, afeitar la barba incipiente y rociarse esa colonia tan masculina.

El moreno se regodeó con la idea de que en diez años más, ese mismo hombre usaría esas colonias de bebé que usaban los viejos, como Doyle. Causaban más una triste ternura, que incitación. Mèdard tendría unos decrépitos 52, en cambio Harry tendría unos muy bien puestos 35. ¡Ja! Sólo era cosa de esperar…

… También se preguntaba a veces, si la esposa de Mèdard lo vestía por las mañanas cual niño pequeño, disponiendo del albornoz y sus pantuflas de animalitos junto a la cama. Si le preparaba la avena con miel, con fruta picada y una taza de leche chocolatada. Así como Andrómeda lo hacía con Teddy.

-Espero que tu sueldo sea consistente con todo lo que haces, Draco.- era como la segunda o tercera vez que se le "salía" su nombre de pila. Desde ahora lo haría deliberadamente, como el puntilloso cuarentón.

-¿Por qué tanto interés… Potter?- lo miró de reojo, mientras acomodaba algunos pergaminos color amarillo, dentro del archivero.

-Nunca pensé decir esto pero, te están explotando… Draco.-

El rubio lo ignoró hasta acomodar todo, pulcramente, como cada mañana. Entonces caminó hasta él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Yo que tú no me bebería esa cosa…- indicó hacia su taza. –te sabrá a rayos… Potter.-

Harry lo miró pasar a su lado, hacía su propia oficina. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, la cafetera francesa comenzó a zumbar.

Mirando inquisitivamente su propio brebaje, dio un pequeño sorbo y casi lo escupió. ¡Era una mierda acida que le iba a perforar los intestinos!

-Es café de grano para cafetera.- rió, sin malicia, pero quizás con un poco de burla.

-Gracias por avisar…- balbuceó, sintiendo el astringente sabor dejándole la lengua como lija.

-Eso pasa cuando la gente no sabe hacer las cosas por sí mismo…- le picó. Segundos después hizo desaparecer su intento de café.

-Ah, entonces debería tener un asistente… ¿no?- lo miró con sonrisa irónica. –Uno tan abnegado como tú…-

-Vete a la mierda, Potter.-

No pudo evitar reírse. Draco lo miró con cara de furia, pero era evidente que no estaba enojado… era tan claro como leerlo en su hermoso rostro. Estuvo aún más seguro, cuando se le acercó con un verdadero café latte en las manos.

¡Oh joder! Si parecía que de verdad le estaba comenzando a gustar el rubio…

**13**

Harry estaba hastiado. Si antes no le había agradado ese trabajo por ser simplemente estático y aburrido, ahora lo odiaba con justificación. ¡Tenía una excusa muy grande!

Estaba cansado de verlo acicalarse como una puta reina, antes de cada reunión importante. Cansado de verlo pasearse sin camisa, cansado de su personalidad ególatra, de enumerar todas las cosas maravillosas que estaba logrando para la Comunidad Mágica Británica. Cansado de escucharlo decir cuán encantado estaba de la disposición del rubio, del perfecto conjunto que le había elegido, de sus balsámicas manos y su esplendido té. Cansado de escucharlo decir que no sabría qué hacer sin "Draco"…

Harry vio al rubio elegir una camisa de un oscurecido tomo violeta, junto a una contrastante corbata celeste platinado. Como era la tónica cada vez que le tocaba vestirlo. ¡Vestirlo, por Merlín Santo! Cuerpos cercanos, conversación ligera, toqueteo innecesario. Y el moreno siendo ignorado, como si fuera un mueble más dentro de la oficina.

Apretó la mandíbula. No podía evitarlo, no podía evitarlo…

Carraspeó.

Y en un acto automático, Draco se tensó como gato asustado, alejándose disimuladamente del director. Perdió la sonrisa, la fluidez de sus manos, incluso la conversación. Harry consiguió conectar la mirada con el rubio, apenas un momento y supo que estaba nervioso.

-Sal un momento.- el moreno se giro, viendo los negros y penetrantes ojos de Mèdard, observándolo a él. –Sí, tú.-

-Mi trabajo es vigilar de ambos.- dejó casi un segundo de silencio antes de soltar un casi irónico: –Señor.-

-Ve a revisar que los encantamientos de protección estén en su lugar…- desestimó con las manos, en un gesto que le reventó los huevos a Harry. –Estaremos bien…- Draco apretó los labios.

-Señor Mèdard-

-No es negociable auror.-

-Señor Mèdard- el hombre lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

-Vaya…- agitó su mano, casi en despedida. –Continúe con su trabajillo, desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

Harry se mantuvo plantado, allí donde estaba. Fingiendo una sonrisa desagradablemente obediente. ¡Oh, sí! Ya sabía por qué alguien quería hacer volar tooodo ese lado del Ministerio…

Draco se adelantó hacia él, indicándole que saliera. Sus ojos casi parecían decir: "¡Mueve el culo, Potter!"

Harry salió de la oficina del director y se quedó sentado en el borde del escritorio del rubio, mientras veía cómo la puerta que conectaba ambas oficinas se cerraba parcialmente. Ver la madera interrumpiendo su visión, sin poder vigilar a sus protegidos… sin poder ver qué hacía Mèdard con sus manos y su varonil encanto, no le gustó nada.

Por primera vez en ese mes se vio y se sintió alejado de Draco y de toda esa situación y… ¡no le gustó! No le gustó no ver al rubio y dejarlo a su suerte, con ese jodido cuarentón. No le gustó imaginarse lo que hacían ahí dentro…

Quería que esa mierda de misión terminara, pero no quería dejar de vigilar… de observar… de mirar al rubio.

* * *

><p>Notas aclaratorias:<p>

"Perdiz de oro"(*): Es un cuento de Pedro Urdemales, que me contaba mi madre cuando chica XD… ¡que cosas tan finas! ¡No apto para susceptibles! XD

Gracias a Nympha Nix Nivis, Floor Whitlock, Radharani, Sjare2009 y Shix por darle una oportunidad a ésta historia.

¿Comentarios? =)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola de nuevo!, a los que aún siguen ahí XD.

Al parecer ésta historia tendrá uno o dos capítulos más =P

Y… no odien a Mèdard, él es un dulce.

* * *

><p>**14**<p>

Ese medio día, la cafetería parecía bastante calmada. Podía ver un par de hombres de Secretaría y algunos magos de las galerías inferiores del Wizengamont. Nada que no hubiese visto antes. Aunque debía admitir que había extrañado el lugar, el murmullo de fondo, el movimiento de la gente, el espacio abierto y comunitario, alguna cara conocida saludando en su dirección.

¿Quién diría que le otorgaría tanto valor a comer en la cafetería del Ministerio?

Mirar al frente y darse cuenta que, sí, era Draco quien le acompañaba, también era inesperado. Uno no debería disfrutar de una amena comida, con un enemigo jurado. O bueno… lo que sea.

Lo único que Harry sabe, es que siempre es bueno tener a algún auror novato a disposición. Es que son tan agradecidos. Se desviven por ayudar al Héroe, aunque sea para estar una hora de pie junto a una jodida puerta. Se sienten honrados porque El Salvador pensó en ellos para tan "importante misión" y creyendo que cualquier trabajo que esté relacionado a Harry Potter, era algo sobresaliente. ¡Gh! ¡Ésta era la peor misión del mundo!

Y sea lo que sea, siempre se mostraban tan disponibles. Por eso había dejado a Keane protegiendo la puerta de Mèdard, mientras ellos se iban a almorzar, como Dios manda. Si el atentado terrorista se daba justo ahora, en la oficina del cuarentón, Harry podría decir que era una simple y maravillosa coincidencia… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Una pregunta.- Draco lo miró terminando de masticar su ensalada. Harry asintió. -¿Por qué ese afán de torear al director?-

-¿Torear?- frunció ligeramente las cejas. El moreno no sabía cómo Draco aguantaba todo el día de trabajo comiendo una simple ensalada y fruta. Él ya estaba terminándose el segundo plato de estofado y arroz. Por fortuna se habían podido escapar hasta el comedor del Ministerio, porque ya estaba harto de esos raquíticos sándwich de pollo de la cafetería.

-Oponerte a sus órdenes.- el rubio hizo ese delicioso gesto con la boca, como si estuviese saboreando algo realmente exquisito. –No es que en el pasado hayas sido particularmente devoto a obedecer… a nadie, pero cada vez que él dice algo tú pones mala cara o te justificas con cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo a la vista. Y tú sabes que él odia que le respiren en la nuca.-

-Pero si le encanta que tú le respires en la nuca…- hizo una sonrisa eminentemente irónica.

-Potter.-

-No me opongo solo porque sí…- mintió sin descaro, porque sí se oponía sólo porque sí. –Soy un auror, debo velar por la seguridad de ambos dentro de esa oficina. Está contemplado como parte de las normas de Seguimiento acompañarlos cuando están dentro de instalaciones gubernamentales, el Ministerio, los consulados, incluso hay un procedimiento preestablecido si desean visitar la zona restringida del Terminal de trasladores, pero no están autorizadas las salidas de carácter ministerial a lugares públicos… donde sea.-

-Podemos ir como civiles pero no como agentes del Ministerio…-

-Si.- bebió de su jugo de calabaza. –Aunque Mèdard, por ser director de departamento, tiene un auror que lo vigila en sus traslados civiles. De su casa al Ministerio, al gimnasio, donde sea que lleve su vanidoso culo…-

-Potter.-

-Qué…- rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre se comportaba como mamá gallina con ese idiota?

-¿Lo siguen a todos lados?, ¿incluso al mundo muggle, de ser necesario?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-¿Y él lo sabe?-

-Sí…- lo miró inquisitivamente. -¿Por qué?- el rubio sólo elevó los hombros en un gesto demasiado desinteresado. -¿Por qué?- volvió a repetir y no estaba seguro de querer escuchar su respuesta… un desagradable presentimiento se estaba dibujando en su mente.

-Nada importante.-

-No lo creo…- masticó las palabras junto con un trozo de pan. -¿Algún problema con los lugares donde va a pasear su muy arrogante y egocéntrico culo?-

-No… y ya córtala con esas niñerías.-

-¿Estoy ensuciando la brillante imagen que tienes del "Director"?- y esta vez el comentario fue deliberadamente malicioso.

-¿No serás tú quien tiene un interés especial en él?- lo miró con sus elegantes cejas arqueadas. –Tan pendiente de su culo…-

Harry no evitó la arcada.

-Vete a la mismísima mierda, Potter.-

-Joder, ¡que genio!-

Debía aclarar ese tema si quería ser, según las palabras de Ron, el macho alfa de Draco.

**15**

Así que durante la mañana del día 41 de seguimiento, simplemente no pudo evitarlo y abordó el tema en el ascensor. Bueno, no "abordó" el tema, simplemente se le salió… arrolladora e inquisitiva.

-¿No está un poco viejo para ti?-

Ambos se quedaron de piedra.

Harry había pensado en tantear el terreno, hacer algún comentario sutil sobre cuánto tiempo llevaba Draco trabajando en el Ministerio; antes de preguntar sobre el tiempo que llevaba como asistente de Mèdard. Incluso había pensado en iniciar la charla con algo simpático y bien intencionado. Quizás sobre quidditch o sobre cómo iba el convenio con Francia, que estaba tan en boca de todos. Y después se acercaría a ese terreno escabroso que lo había tenido con la nuca tensa, desde hace días.

Esa había sido su intención, pero a veces olvidaba que su boca era más rápida que su varita.

-No sé de qué hablas.- escupió con voz siseante.

Harry sabía que si las palabras fueran armas, el rubio ya lo habría apuñalado incontables veces. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y hacer un gesto de dolor. Realmente la estaba cagando. El rubio se había comportado como todo un caballero con él y el moreno se lo había retribuido con un comentario como aquel. ¡Joder!

Se hizo un pequeño instante de silencio, que a Harry le pareció eterno, escuchando el traqueteo metálico del ascensor. Draco se negaba a mirarlo, pero el moreno podía verlo… tieso como el palo de una escoba.

No había caso de intentar disculparse o hacer como si ese comentario nunca hubiese ocurrido. Su boca se abrió nuevamente y esperó que el rubio no quisiera hechizarlo ahí mismo.

-Es un… hombre casado.- escuchó el sonido de su respiración vacilante.

-Ya te dije… que no sé de qué hablas.-

-Ya no mientes tan bien como antes…- y esta vez lo vio apretar los labios.

Realmente esta nueva versión del rubio era el epítome de la expresividad. Casi podía decir qué pasaba por su mente, o qué sentía, con sólo observar su rostro y sus cincelados rasgos.

-Cállate Potter. Esto no es de tu incumbencia.- espetó.

-Yo creo que sí. Si alguien se da cuenta, no sería bueno para ti… para tú reputación.- apenas se inclinó hacia adelante y le miró el rostro. Pálido, nervioso, frunciendo esa encantadora boquita suya.

-No te preocupes… no hay nada de qué inquietarse.- murmuró.

Por un momento pensó en dejar la conversación ahí. ¿Tendrían ambos alguna clase de… arreglo? Se estremeció de sólo imaginarlo.

-Eres su asistente, la gente se imaginará cualquier cosa.-

-Potter.-

-Es verdad.-

-¡Potter!- se giró y lo enfrentó, con sus brillantes ojos resplandeciendo. –No hay _nada_, de lo cual preocuparse.-

Pestañeó.

-Yo pensé…- esa interacción tan íntima, tan reciproca, tan natural y complaciente.

-No.- negó.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Draco suspiro profundo e indeciso antes de salir. Como un respiro para darse fuerzas.

**16**

A pesar de su desafortunado comentario, el rubio continuó comportándose correctamente con él. Nada de malos tratos, ni de quejas, de malas palabras, aspereza o burlas ofensivas. Ni siquiera pretendió ignorarlo, como lo hacía Mèdard. Sólo siguió comportándose como siempre.

Harry lo miraba. Siendo tan atento, tan solícito… siendo tan naturalmente agradable y cordial, casi cálido en cada cosa que hacía. Desde ordenar pergaminos hasta levitar un par de calcetines. El moreno lo miraba y le daban ganas de abrazarlo y pegarle un puntapié, todo al mismo tiempo. Así de bizarras se habían puesto las cosas.

Lo veía llegar hasta él con la acostumbrada taza de café latte, recién hecho en la cafetera francesa, caliente, espumoso, con las medidas exactas de agua, leche y azúcar… como la conocida elaboración de una poción. Todo eso le provocaba una extraña sensación de dulzura, como algo deseable y embriagante… pero difícil de obtener. Difícil de tocar y de mantener.

-¿Te reúnes con Zabini y Parkinson éste fin de semana?- le preguntó un miércoles. Ya era tarde y Draco había querido terminar unos formularios, antes de marcharse a casa.

-No lo creo…- movimiento de varita y dos pergaminos se elevaron, en forma de avión. –Blaise viaja a Italia para ver a su madre, está un poco enferma. Y Pansy… anda con novio nuevo…- levantó el rostro y le sonrió efusivamente. –Tendrá cosas mejores que hacer.-

-No quiero pensar en Parkinson de esa forma, gracias.-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿irás a La Madriguera, como cada fin de semana?- su sonrisa era un pequeño gesto de burla.

-Ja-ja… pero es posible.-

-Bien…-

El rubio mantuvo la sonrisa relajada, se levantó y destensó elegantemente, estirando los músculos de su cuerpo. A ojos de Harry era como un sensual felino… o quizás como serpiente retozando en la cálida arena. Sea como fuere, Draco había dado su trabajo por finalizado y el moreno simplemente lo observó, con la boca seca y sintiendo como le cosquilleaban las manos con verdaderas ganas de deslizarlas por esas angostas caderas…

Suspiró de pura frustración.

No era tan tarde, pensó Harry, mirando su reloj. Le preguntó al rubio si le apetecía una cerveza y para su sorpresa, éste aceptó.

No se tomaron una, sino dos pintas cada uno y como siempre que estaba con el rubio, la conversación superó todas sus expectativas. Draco no era "simplemente" inteligente, era muy-muy inteligente y astuto y divertido. Había terminado siendo una encantadora noche, en donde abundaron las sonrisas y el relajo. Como un balsámico anecdotario de sus, antes, atribuladas vidas.

El rubio parecía haber encontrado la forma de sobrellevar sus demonios personales y eso era enfrentándolos, pronunciando las palabras con todas sus letras… haciéndose cargo de los hechos de su pasado, en una catarsis que sólo estaba hecha de pura fuerza de voluntad. Y esa determinación que siempre había estado impresa en sus ojos, había tomado toda una nueva dimensión, evidenciando a un hombre empático, directo, correcto, incuestionablemente agradecido y sobre todo templado y tolerante.

Ese definitivamente era un Draco Malfoy distinto, renovado. Seguro sus ancestros se estaban revolcando en sus tumbas de oro pulido.

-¿Cómo es que te agrada tanto ese hombre?- le había preguntado en algún momento de la noche, con la cuarta cerveza encima.

-¿Quién?-

-Mèdard, es un pedante de mierda…-

-Es solo un hombre que gusta de estar en control de todo.-

-¿Y tú también estas bajo ese control?- detestaba pensar en eso.

-Yo…- lo miró, como intentando descifrar algo en su interior. –Supongo que es algo recíproco. El respondía a mi necesidad de sentirme seguro y yo le ayudo mantener el control que necesita.-

-¿Cómo si fuera tu padre?- ¿estaba siendo malicioso a propósito? Si, muy intencionalmente.

-No. Como alguien que me dio un trabajo cuando nadie más lo quiso hacer.-

Harry lo observó largamente, mirando sus luminosos y tranquilos ojos claros. Su gesto distendido mientras bebía de su pinta de cerveza… el primer botón de la camisa abierto, dejando ver algo más de esa pálida piel.

Entonces comprendió que esa génesis estaba fuertemente ligada a Mèdard, el hombre le había dado al rubio lo que la Sociedad Mágica no. Había tomado a ese chico sólo y asustado, pero de muchas habilidades –que seguramente nadie había sabido, ni querido ver- y lo había convertido en el hombre que era ahora. Impecable, autosuficiente, considerado, civil… una perfecta pieza en la cual Harry deseaba poner sus manos. Joder.

¿Debería estar agradecido del cuarentón? Podría estarlo, pero no… ni siquiera quería pensar en qué técnicas había utilizado para "moldearlo".

Escalofrío.

**17**

Harry pensó que debió haberlo supuesto… no sólo le gustaba Draco, le calentaba la sangre. Tener sueños húmedos con el rubio, eran un camino lógico para su libido. Pero aún así no dejaba de ser extraño. Especialmente si pensamos que hasta hace un mes, el Griffindor no sentía por él nada más que la añeja animadversión infantil.

Hace más de un mes, Harry habría preferido no encontrárselo nunca más en su jodida vida… ahora no quería alejarlo de su vista. No podía dejar de observarlo y reconocer cada diferencia. Mirarlo y decir "Sí, ¿ves ese gesto?, es que está concentrado… ¿y ese otro?, es porque está nervioso. ¿Ves cómo le brillan los ojos?, es porque algo le gusta y aprieta los labios cuando algo no".

Miró el cielo raso de su habitación, no era más que diferentes tonos de sombras a esas horas de la noche. De pronto las intensas luces de un auto dibujaron formas en su habitación, antes de desaparecer tan rápido como vinieron.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…- murmuró a la noche. –No soy un maldito adolescente…-

Suspiró, pateando las cobijas lejos y metió la mano derecha bajo el elástico del pijama. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Draco…

Que en algunas ocasiones se colara –inconscientemente- la puta escena del cuarentón a medio vestir y al rubio eligiéndole camisas, sazonaban su poco satisfactoria masturbación con algo cercano al amargor.

Aunque Draco le había dicho que no había nada entre ellos… salvo ese infinito agradecimiento. ¡Gh!

Por un momento se sintió molesto, odiaba cuando esos "asuntos" sentimentales ocupaban todos sus pensamientos. No era una tonta Hufflepuff de primero. ¿Dónde quedaba su resuelta soltería e incuestionable libertad? Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, como nunca antes le había pasado. Casi podía sentir sus manos cosquillear de ansiedad, por tocar algo del rubio, por sumergirse en la suave piel de su cuerpo.

Y si quería poner sus manos sobre esas estrechas caderas, tendría que hacer algo…

**18**

Ese fin de semana llegó temprano a La Madriguera, saludó a sus amigos y como ya era costumbre, intercambió experiencias de Seguimiento con Ron. Como era de esperarse también, su amigo volvió a reiterar cuán contento estaba con ese pequeño viejito.

Su última desinteresada muestra de cariño, había sido invitarlo a comer a su propia casa, a probar la costilla de cerdo y guiso de su también anciana esposa. Ron había comido tanto que tuvo que tomar una siesta en el sofá de la oficina de Doyle y el viejito se había mostrado encantado.

Ron dormía en horas de trabajo mientras Harry tenía que aguantarse las ganas de comprarse unas pastillas de cianuro. Sí, ya lo decía él, el moreno había hecho algo muy malo en su otra vida… sino no comprendía por qué "Ese" que los miraba desde el cielo, lo tenía entre sus hipotéticas y divinas cejas. ¡Gh!

Por su parte, Hermione que estaba en el equipo encargado de analizar el anónimo pergamino de amenaza, le contó que ya había sido localizado el autor… y que un escuadrón de aurores de rastreo, lo estaba buscando…

…¿Qué?

-En cualquier momento cerramos este caso…- le había dicho. Todo su rostro era de ánimo y satisfacción, por el trabajo bien realizado.

Pero Harry no pudo evitar tensarse ostensiblemente. Eso sólo significaba que la misión de Seguimiento llegaría a su fin. Cerrar el caso. Dejar a Draco a su suerte con esa horrenda y casi incestuosa versión de su padre y su jefe de casa… a ver si alguien le negaba que el rubio tenía un problema –de carácter afrodisíaco y libidinal- con la autoridad.

¡Ese era el adiós a la posibilidad de ser "El Macho Alfa" y resignarse a pajas insatisfactorias! ¡Ah!… eran solo nubes grises en el horizonte.

Sin siquiera mediar palabra o razonamiento, se despidió de todos y se embarco hacia Mile End. Haciendo un Mea Culpa, con evidentes intereses de por medio, esta vez sí se leyó los expedientes de sus vigilados y sabía que el pequeño y muy muggle departamento del rubio quedaba en el tercer piso de un pequeño edificio cerca del Parque Victoria. Bajando por Old Ford y antes de llegar a la calle Sewardstone.

Ser auror –sobre todo ser El Salvador-, y tener a disposición la información y documentación de cualquier persona y a toda hora, era una ventaja definitivamente importante.

-Er…- se resistió de decir "¡sorpresa!", en cuanto lo vio abrir la puerta. Se conformó con sonreírle ampliamente y decir algo más normal. –Hola.-

-¿Potter?, ¿qué haces aquí?- Harry mantuvo el gesto, encantado de verlo vistiendo de forma netamente muggle. Un ajustado jeans en negro, un sweter escote en v color perla y calcetines… sólo calcetines.

-Andaba cerca…- miró un algodonado paño blanco en sus manos… para segundos después sentir un agradable aroma llegar a su nariz. Joder, esperen, ¿era lo que él creía?, –y… se me había ocurrido invitarte a comer…- improvisó rápidamente.

-Como verás…- el rubio le sonrió con intención y agitó el paño de cocina, –ya estoy cocinando.- no sería Harry Potter si no levantara las cejas sorprendido. -Sí, Potter, cocino.- y Draco no sería Draco, si no le respondiera con tono socarrón.

-Eso habría que verlo…- sonrió, frotando los dedos contra las palmas de su manos, sintiendo ese conocido cosquilleo. Esas ganas…

-No voy a invitarte.-

-Si, ya veo que te has olvidado de los modales, ¿no?- mantuvo el gesto y se cruzó de brazos. Haciendo evidente que aún no había sido invitado a pasar, como lo habría hecho alguien con "modales".

-Eres un…- negó, pero Harry podía ver esa deliciosa casi-sonrisa pintando sus labios. –Pasa. Pero no creas que estas de simple invitado. Te haré pagar por esta impertinencia, Potter, pondrás la mesa y lavarás los platos.-

-No hay problema.- después de todo, ¿para qué estaba la magia?

Su departamento era un muy cálido e iluminado piso, con un amplio living-comedor y una cocina americana, lo que suponía eran habitaciones y baño, quedaban hacia un pasillo por el cual no se atrevía a husmear. La simpleza y predominancia de telas claras en contraste con maderas oscuras, le daba a todo el ambiente una elegancia de la cual era fácil habituarse.

La conversación fue ligera mientras terminaban de preparar un sabatino almuerzo de verduras, una terrina de tobillo ahumado con alcaparras… y spaghetti de último minuto. El moreno supuso que Draco había tenido la acertada idea de que verduras y terrina sería una comida insuficiente, para alguien de su contextura. No quería parecer presumido, pero ser auror te dejaba un cuerpo de atleta que te cagabas. Y lo decía alguien que había sido un flacucho escuálido, que ahora se repasaba el cuero con los ojos cada vez que se desnudaba frente al espejo del baño, antes de ducharse… y estaba bien proporcionado.

¡Ah!, esa compañera llamada vanidad.

-Venga Potter, ¿qué haces aquí?… no creo que sea solo a comer gratis.- le preguntó el rubio, una vez que se hubiesen sentado a comer, un par de cervezas negras de acompañamiento. Sólo en ese momento, Harry pensó que debió llegar con algo de beber o de postre, como indicaban los "buenos modales".

-Hablé con Hermione, está con el grupo de Investigación y Análisis.- el rubio asintió. –Me contó que ya estaba localizado el autor del anónimo.-

-¿Ya saben quien es?-

-Sí. Tiene orden de detención y creo que ya hay un par de escuadrones siguiéndolo… así que me queda poco dando la lata por tu oficina.-

-Entonces regresas al trabajo de calle.- afirmó.

-Así parece.- se alzó desinteresadamente de hombros. -Supongo que Mèdard será el más contento.-

-No empieces…- y tomó un largo trago de su vaso.

-Es que no lo puedo creer.- rezongó y se decidió a desentrañar esa chocante relación. -¿Realmente nunca ha pasado nada con él?, parecen muy… muy cercanos.- ¡Muy!

-No.- y sus labios se apretaron sutilmente, como un pequeño y casi imperceptible gesto, que le dijo a Harry que estaba mintiendo. ¡Si habían tenido algo!

- Si lo tuvieron…- le indicó.

-Te dije que no.- ¡Más mentiras!

-Y yo ya te dije que no sabes mentir…- Draco miró a cualquier lugar y tomó otro trago de cerveza. Mira que te conozco, rubio. -¿Cuándo fue?-

-Potter.-

-Vamos. Cuál es el problema. No se lo diré a nadie… ¿O prefieres que lo deduzca? Recuerda que soy auror.-

-No te atreverías…-

-No creo que haya sido hace mucho…- dijo, solo por decir algo. Sabía que si presionaba lo suficiente, el rubio cedería. -¿También le hacías el nudo de las corbatas cuando se encontraban?-

-Potter… vas a hacerme enojar. En serio.-

-Venga…-

-Sólo si me cuentas que pasó con Weasley… con Ginevra Weasley.-

-Ok.-

-Debías decir que no…- refunfuñó, con algo de verdadera molestia. Finalmente se bebió el resto de cerveza que quedaba en su vaso y lo miró. –Fue cuando recién comencé como su asistente. Él me gustaba y se dio cuenta, pero Maxime no es gay… así que no hay mucho más que decir.- su sonrojo era un dulce a la vista.

-Pero tuvieron sexo…- asintió, más que preguntó.

-Un par de veces.- apretó los labios.

-¿Y no es gay?-

-Tiene dos familias, Potter… de verdad, lo que menos necesita es tener a una "loca" haciéndole escándalo.- Harry abrió mucho los ojos frente a ese pedazo de información. –Su esposa oficial, la hija del presidente del Wizengamot y tiene a una mujer en el mundo muggle. No están casados pero tiene un hijo con ella.- aclaró.

-Oh, el muy…- asintió. –Te lo tomas muy bien.-

-No pasa nada con él… así que no importa.-

-Pero te gusta todavía…-

-Supongo…- Harry resistió las ganas de zarandearlo.

-¿Qué no te has fijado que tiene un horrible parecido con Snape?-

Draco se lo quedó mirando y su sonrojo fue antológico. Antológico. Memorable. ¡Notable! No solo en sus cándidas mejillas, su frente, su cuello y hasta las clavículas estaban teñidas de rojo. Rojo de vergüenza, de sorpresa, de calor. Completamente.

¿Dónde estaban las pastillas de cianuro cuando se las necesitaba?

Joder, Harry no quería pensar en las implicancias de esa expresión…

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-

-Oh, mierda…- el moreno quiso reírse, ¿había algo más que decir? –Oh, mierda…-

-¡No tiene nada de malo!-

-Oh. Mierda. Joder.- eso no podía ser cierto.

-Potter, de verdad… di otra vez mierda y te saco a patadas de mi casa.-

-Es que no lo puedo creer…- le miraba y estaba seguro que sus verdes ojos estaban saltones. -Mier-

-Potter.- escupió. -¿Cuál es el jodido problema?-

-No te enojes, no te enojes…- levantó las manos en gesto de defensa. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse. –Es sólo que… de verdad te gustan los hombres mayores.-

-Sí, sí… tengo un problema no resuelto con la figura paterna. ¿Satisfecho?-

-Tranquilo, no estoy diciendo que sea malo…- ¿No es taaan malo, cierto? ¡¿Cierto?

-Claro, por eso me miras como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza…- le sonrió con ironía. –Parece que tú tampoco sabes mentir.-

-Está bien, lo siento. Pero estoy sorprendido, especialmente porque Snape fue siempre tan desagradable conmigo que me cuesta creer que a alguien le… guste, de esa manera.- sintió un escalofrío. -De hecho prefiero pensar que era una persona asexuada, como un escreguto o una acromántula…- aunque era obvio que esos bichos sí tenían género, pero era indefinible a primera vista.

Draco exhaló una risa por la nariz, casi desinteresadamente, como si pensara de alguna extraña forma en aquella afirmación. Con un elegante floreo, convocó un par de cervezas más y les sirvió a ambos. El rubio sorbió de su vaso, mientras miraba hacia algún punto cercano a la pared. Hacia la lontananza o algo igual de ensimismado y reconcentrado y el moreno agradecía no poder leer su mente… porque realmente no se sentía seguro con lo que fuese a encontrar. ¿Recuerdos? ¿Fantasías? ¿Snape? ¿Médard? ¿Ambos? ¿Algún vicioso producto de su imaginación? Quizás algo peor, ¿algún problema no resuelto con la figura paterna? "La verdadera figura paterna", hartas comillas por todos lados. Sintió escalofríos y temblores de todo tipo.

Entonces Harry recordó cierta información importante, que le fue concedida por Snape con su último aliento de vida.

-¿Sabías que él estaba… enamorado… de mi madre?-

-Sí, lo sabía.- le sonrió con un gesto que deslizaba malicia pura. Uno de esos gestos hace mucho tiempo olvidados. -¿Por qué crees que me daban ganas de arrancarte esos lindos ojos tuyos?-

-¿En… serio?- Harry lo miró serio esta vez. ¿De verdad lo había odiado por el recuerdo de su madre?

-Eran celos de adolescente…- se elevó de hombros. –De todas formas ya no tiene caso, mi padrino está muerto.-

-Olvídate de Snape… me refiero a mí. ¿De verdad me odiabas por mí parecido con mí madre?, ¿por mis ojos?-

-No seas idiota, Potter. Primero, yo no te odiaba, sentía algo cercano a la animadversión, quizás a una desagradable antipatía, pero no odio.- alzo una ceja. -Segundo, ¿realmente crees que te odiaría a ti, porque tienes los ojos de tu madre?, ¿de verdad?- El moreno esquivó la mirada y lo pensó… bueno, por eso estaba preguntando. –No sé por qué no me sorprende.- bebió un trago de cerveza. –Cuéntame sobre la chica Weasley.- El moreno sabía que estaba tratando de esquivar el tema, darlo por finalizado. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

-No hay mucho que contar tampoco.- Miró al rubio y a pesar de su inamovible resolución, se sintió un poco tocado. Como si hubiese abusado de la confianza de Draco, como si le hubiese hecho algo malo y dañino. –Estábamos en una fiesta como un año después de Hogwarts, éramos novios así que fuimos juntos… me embriague a morir y cuando me desperté, estaba en la cama con un chico. Cortamos y comencé a explorar mi recién descubierto lado gay. Eso es todo.- el rubio asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Harry habría preferido que se riera de él o le dijera alguna sandez… algo que evitara que se extendiera ese extraño silencio. No era incómodo o desagradable, pero le advertía con alarmante certeza que algo estaba por romperse ahí. Como una pequeña fractura que de un momento a otro, podría desbaratar toda esa armoniosa tregua.

-¿Así que Snape era tú padrino?- preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, necesitaba cortar con ese silencio.

-Si.- suspiró. –Y si también vas a preguntar si tuve algo con él, te digo desde ya que no.-

-Lo siento. No quería parecer tan…-

-¿Idiota?, ¿cretino?, ¿inoportuno?-

-Si.- pensó un poco y decidió darle algo de crédito al rubio. –Bueno, no puedo decir nada del hombre, nunca lo conocí lo suficiente. Pero fue bastante hijo de puta conmigo, así que no puedes culparme.-

-Lo sé.- dejó salir una media sonrisa, nada muy efusivo, pero al menos ya no parecía querer saltarle a la yugular. –De puertas para fuera Severus era un ser totalmente irritable y desagradable, pero era una buena persona. Fue más padre, que Lucius. Era… un extraño hombre con muchas carencias, que intentaba entregarse pero no sabía cómo. Que sentía vergüenza de sus propios sentimientos.-

-Ah.- suspiró. Definitivamente no era el Snape que él suponía conocer. -¿Lo extrañas?-

-Por supuesto.- apoyó despreocupadamente los codos en la mesa y se lo quedó mirando. Lucía relajado, seguramente producto de la cerveza y algunos melancólicos recuerdos. -Pero él sabía que no iba a salir con vida de la guerra, estaba resignado a ello.-

-No lo sabía.-

-Claro que no.- dijo, pero no sonó como una recriminación. Ya no había rabia, cinismo o frialdad en su paleta de expresiones y ser consciente de eso, seguía desconcertando a Harry. Lo hacía sentir un poco arrepentido por haber abusado de su confianza y buenos sentimientos.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de esta manera?, que ahora seas una persona tan distinta, tan irreconocible.-

-¿No te parece suficiente?- dijo. -¿Todo?, ¿tú no has cambiado?-

Claro que sí, eso era evidente. Ya no era el mismo niño idiota y manipulable de antes, lleno de esos ridículos sueños bondadosos y altruistas. No. Ya no era tan Griffindor, ni tan noble, ni tan desprendido, ni tan parecido a lo que Dumbledore había querido hacer de él. ¿Si había cambiado para bien o para mal?, no importaba mucho realmente. Había cambiado por él y para él, para construir su propia vida, su propia felicidad, su propio camino.

Miró al rubio y Harry pensó que de ser el chico que había sido antes, sentiría vergüenza de su estupidez… bueno, de hecho sí sentía el remanente de su infantil timidez. La vergüenza que le daba saberse pillado en cosas tan obvias, que Draco –y el resto del mundo- se diera cuenta de su falta de consciencia.

Que Harry Potter pasaba por la vida sin mayor pensamiento o reflexión, que la noción sobre la próxima misión que le diera Robards. Por transformarse en alguien un poco simplista.

Sí, había cambiado, sus amigos habían cambiado, toda su generación y contemporáneos lo había hecho, ¿por qué Draco sería diferente? No había vivido menos que el moreno, ni había perdido menos seres queridos… había tocado la superficie de la soledad y la deprimente realidad después de la guerra, igual que él. Cuando se corre el telón del miedo y las voces se vuelven a expresar en libertad. "¿No te parece suficiente?".

-Es cierto.- aceptó, procurando mantener la profundidad de sus cavilaciones lejos de la percepción del rubio. Observar cómo Draco movía los dedos sobre el borde húmedo de su vaso de cerveza, absorbió su mente por largos segundos.

Sus delgados, largos y pálidos dedos, los mismos que habían empuñado su varita contra él, tantas veces años atrás. Sí, todos sus sentimientos por el rubio eran como una constante contradicción. Una viciosa mezcla entre la excitación, nacida del recuerdo de un añejo temor adolescente y el miedo, al novedoso y completamente adulto ardor que quemaba en su bajo vientre.

El niño que había sido sentía miedo de lo que había descubierto de Draco, el hombre que era ahora, no podía esperar a saborear aquel inesperado tesoro.

-¿Has pensado en que te puedas enamorar de alguien más?- su boca era como una pistola que se disparaba sola.

-A qué viene eso.-

-Así como te gustaba Snape, no puedes estar el resto de tu vida pensando en Mèdard.-

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Mèdard?, ¿de verdad tienes algún interés especial por él?-

-No…- hizo cara de asco.

-Te agradecería que no hicieras eso. Es lo que a mí me gusta y me ofende que lo hagas.-

-Lo siento… es, ya sabes…- la estaba puro… -¿Pero has pensado en… cambiar de prospecto?-

-¿Prospecto?…- pestañeó. –No lo sé, Potter, supongo que si. Es un hombre casado y no es gay, me gustara alguien más en algún momento. Alguien que respete, que admire, que tenga carácter…-

Ah, claro. ¡Otro palo entre los ojos! Por eso ni siquiera había reparado en él: porque no lo respetaba, no lo admiraba, ni consideraba que Harry tenía carácter. ¡Tarán! Había que joderse.

-Ah…- tragó. -¿Y O'Driscoll?, ¿no calza con tú tipo?-

-Potter.- lo miró con sus pálidos ojos. Directamente. Harry trató de reprimir un temblequeo que nada tenía que ver con el asco o la imagen de sus horrendos "prospectos". -¿Por qué estas siendo tan cotilla? ¿Andas tras información para después irla difundiendo por ahí? ¿Que Draco Malfoy se acostó con su jefe y tenía sentimientos reprimidos por su padrino? ¿Que soy un patético asistente que hasta le haría la lavandería a Mèdard?… ¿algo así?-

-No.- aseveró devolviéndole la mirada. Recorrió sus ojos grises intentando imprimirle toda la honestidad necesaria. Y tener la oportunidad de mirarlo a gusto sólo lo hacía pensar en que sí, tenía malas intenciones… muy malas intenciones, pero de otra índole. De carácter más amatorio. Miró su boca y su barbilla, imaginándose la infinidad de placenteras posibilidades. "De este tipo son mis malas intenciones", dijo su mente, mientras pensaba en lo suave que se veía esa piel, en la turgencia de esos labios, en la inminente calidez de esa boca, en lo definitivamente delicioso que debe ser besarlo… Carraspeó antes de empinarse casi la mitad del vaso de cerveza. No había nada como enfriar el cuerpo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Honestamente…- dijo, aunque iba a ser solo la mitad de honestidad, porque la otra mitad tenía algo que ver con su entrepierna y no estaba preparado para revelar aquello. -Sentía curiosidad, nos conocemos y nos… ehm, ¿detestamos?, desde los once años. Realmente sentía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado contigo, por qué estás tan… simpático, tan no-Malfoy, ¡sin ofender!,- Draco sólo hizo un pequeño mohín. –y bueno, ver algunas cosas me han inquietado un poco…- por decir lo menos.

-¿Inquietado? ¿Qué has visto que te ha inquietado tanto?- sonrió ladino.

-Tú sabes…- refunfuño. –El hombre se pasea medio desnudo por su oficina.-

-¿Y qué?, es normal. Hasta Kingsley se cambia de camisas o túnicas durante el día. El Director debe citarse continuamente con diferentes mandatarios e importantes personalidades, todo el tiempo. Necesita estar siempre presentable. Es la cara del Ministerio en el Exterior, Potter. ¿Crees que daría buena impresión llegar con la ropa arrugada o usada después de un largo día?-

-Si, lo sé. Eso lo entiendo, no soy tonto.- Draco sonrió suavemente. -¿Pero es necesario que andes pululando a su alrededor?- ver esa rubia ceja alzada, lo puso un pelín nervioso. –Me refiero a la imagen que dan… se nota de lejos que pasa o ha pasado algo entre ustedes y el hombre es casado.-

-Lo sé, Potter, todo el mundo sabe que es casado.- movió la cabeza negativamente. –Pero ya te dije que no pasa nada con él, sólo… ¿no sé por qué debo justificarme contigo?- frunció las cejas.

-Porque sólo tú quedas mal en todo esto… el asistente siempre queda como el tramposo embaucador.-

-¡No soy ningún embaucador!- refunfuñó. –No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre me haces enojar.-

-Así que no he perdido el toque…- rió. –Entonces, ¿qué pasa con O'Driscoll?- el rubio rodó los ojos.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-

-Ok, ok… no, no estoy saliendo con nadie.- respondió suspirando, debió suponer que Draco comenzaría a ponerse receloso en algún momento de ese casi interrogatorio. –Hace como… cinco meses, creo…-

-¿Con quién?-

-Zacharias Smith…- el rubio se trapicó. -¿Qué?- lo vio negar, simplemente.

-Bueno, eres su tipo, después de todo…- sonrió y Harry entrecerró los ojos. –Theo Nott, séptimo año. Sólo eso te voy a decir.-

-¿Séptimo?, ¿séptimo?… Pequeña perra…- no habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, así que no había caso de sentirse molesto o algo semejante. Así que simplemente sonrió y el rubio acompañó su gesto.

-Acabo de encontrarte una virtud, Potter, ¡ya era hora!-

-Ja-ja… ¿y qué sería eso?-

-Que ya no eres tan grave como antes.- dijo, antes de beber de su vaso y mirarlo a través del borde de vidrio.

-Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo…- el rubio le alzó una ceja y Harry le respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

-Que amable, de verdad…-

-Aunque si tuviera los ojos negros como las caries de Filch, sería de tú tipo… y entonces no importaría si fuese un arrogante bastardo.-

-Bien. Dejaste de ser tan grave… pero ahora eres un pendejo.-

-Vamos, Draco, ¿no estarías interesado?- sonrió maliciosamente, pero en el fondo le gustaría estar hablando en serio. -Podríamos conseguirnos alguna poción para pigmentar mis ojos, o quizás unos lentes de contacto, ¿eh?- movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-Entre Smith y yo existe una gran diferencia, Potter… no creo ser de tú tipo.-

-¿En serio?, te estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad…- rió.

-Que humilde de tú parte.-

Entonces en algún lugar de la casa comenzó a sonar una canción. Una canción muggle, que después de tocar la primera estrofa se detenía por un par de segundos y volvía a tocar. Reiterativa e intermitentemente. Harry se lo quedó mirando con ambas cejas alzadas, sin podérselo creer.

-¿Tienes un…?-

-Disculpa.- se levantó y tomó un pequeño aparatito de la mesa de centro. Apenas reconoció de quien era la llamada entrante, contestó. –Buenas tardes… Bien, gracias ¿y usted?…- sonrió. Antes de tomar un cuaderno y bolígrafo muggle. –No, no es molestia. ¿Qué sucede?- Regresó hasta la mesa americana y volvió a sentarse frente a Harry, el cual ya presentía quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono. –No, yo me lo traje a casa, pensaba revisarlo durante el fin de semana.- el moreno podía escuchar el murmurar de una voz gruesa, a través de la bocina del celular. –Si es de mucha urgencia, puedo terminarlo hoy y luego enviárselo a su casa… No se preocupe. Es algo importante, así que…- su voz sonaba ligera. Sonrió. –…Bueno podría aceptar esa tarde libre.- Larga pausa. Los ojos del rubio se paseaban por todo el departamento, concentradamente. En algún momento comenzó a escribir. –Bien… sí, la vez anterior me pareció que los límites de los compromisos estaban un poco vagos… sí…- anotó un par de cosas. –Lo revisaré, sí, junto con el plano, debe ser algo concreto antes de considerar los hechizos que ocultarán la línea flu… Sabe que ellos nunca se preocupan de esas minucias.- rió. –Claro… cualquier cosa se lo dejaré anotado.- Otra pausa, esta vez más pequeña. –Bien, se lo enviaré por lechuza…- asintió, como si el cuarentón pudiese verlo. –No hay problema… Nos vemos el lunes entonces. Bien, adiós.- colgó.

-¿Mèdard?- el rubio asintió.

-Tengo que leer el memorándum ahora y enviárselo a la brevedad.- Harry casi podía masticar su desagrado. El hombre era peor que Merlín o que Dios. Además de ser casi todopoderoso, con todas sus maravillosas habilidades burocráticas, logrando salvar a este puto mundo de sí mismo; también parecía ser omnipresente, apareciendo donde nadie lo ha llamado. Era tan frustrante. Era como un suegro vigilante, destrozando los mejores momentos para cuidar la preciada virginidad de una hija.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- inquirió.

-Estaré leyendo…-

-¿Pero tú quieres que me vaya?- el rubio lo miró sin comprender. –Sólo dímelo, prefieres que me vaya para que hagas todo ese maravilloso…- se detuvo y apretó los labios. No serviría de nada mostrarse molesto. –Puedo esperar hasta que termines y lo envíes, después podemos salir a dar una vuelta o algo.-

-¿Por qué tan amable de pronto?, ¿salir a dar una vuelta?, ¿comer juntos?- sacudió la cabeza. –Al principio pensé que sólo lo hacías por compromiso, respondiendo a la amabilidad con la cual te trataba. Pero ahora…-

-Me agradas. No hay mucho más que decir al respecto. Simplemente me agradas y me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo.-

El rubio se lo quedó mirando, entonces negó.

-El memorándum tiene un anexo de casi cincuenta páginas, quizás termine entrada la noche.-

-¿Entonces prefieres que me vaya?- el rubio asintió.

-No me sentiría cómodo haciéndote esperar o perder el tiempo y quizás cuando termine, estaré demasiado cansado para ir más allá de la puerta.-

-Ok.-

-Quizás en algún otro momento.- en cualquier otra situación habría agradecido su intento de consuelo. Ahora no.

-Si, cuando Mèdard no tenga tanto control sobre tu propia vida.- el rubio pestañeo. Joder. Se pasó sus morenas manos por el cabello. –Lo siento…-

-Sé amable Potter.-

-Si.- No lo culpen si estaba frustrado e impotente.

Agradeció la comida y se fue.

En la esquina de Sewardstone, cruzó hacia la otra acera y se internó en el Parque Victoria. Después de haber caminado a largas zancadas, hasta cansarse y sudar toda esa imposibilidad, se desapareció.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada ¿por qué no les gusta Médard? =***, si los hombres de cuarenta años llegaran como me lo imagino a él… = 0<p>

Honestamente, yo también tengo problemas con la autoridad =D, pero no del tipo del rubio = /

¿Me merezco un comentarios? =)


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos!

No pensé llegar a un capitulo 4, veamos como avanza esta historia… =3 ¡Ah!, no se preocupen por mi comentario de Mèdard, si el hombre es un poco cabrón a veces… pero en mi mente es un dulce XD

Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, ¡saben que me hacen feliz!

* * *

><p>**19**<p>

Día de seguimiento: 48. De maldita madrugada… algo así como las ocho…

El rubio se dejó caer sobre el asiento, después de haber preparado todo lo necesario para la llegada de Mèdard. Un pequeño montón de pergaminos, de especial color azul, copias de varios avioncitos que habían llegado a primera hora, algunos recados… y otras pequeñeces. ¡Por supuesto!, ningún día de trabajo puede comenzar, sin hacer una pulcra pila de ropa sobre una banca, con los pantaloncitos, las camisitas, las corbatitas, los calcetincitos y los calzoncillitos del jefe.

-¿Qué pasa?, tienes cara de zombi.- Draco estaba sentado con la espalda curva y la cabeza pendiendo de su cuello, como si no se la pudiera. Sus ojos se habían mantenido cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo. El flequillo cayendo por su frente y sus rubios cabellos enmarcando su rostro más pálido de lo normal.

-Me siento como uno.- destensó los hombros y se inclinó hacia el frente, apoyando la cabeza sobre su escritorio. –Blaise llegó de Italia ayer, con un primo. Salimos en la noche… alcancé a dormir un par de horas en el sofá de mi departamento. Me siento acabado.- su voz se escuchaba ahogada, contra la carpeta de suave cuero que protegía la superficie de madera.

-¿Tomaste alguna poción?-

-Sólo una contra la resaca…-

-Ah, ya me lo imagino,- dijo medio riendo. –no tienes dolor de cabeza, pero debes estar todo mareado y tembloroso, con los brazos y piernas entumecidas, con el rostro afiebrado, con la vista borrosa y sin fuerzas ni para levantar una pluma…- iba enumerando y el rubio asentía a cada una de ellas. -¿Qué fue?, ¿whisky de fuego?, ¿algún trago muggle?-

-Vodka azul Siberia.- vodka mágico. ¡Oh! Eso te dejaba una cruda de dos días.

-¿En día de semana?-

-Cállate…- murmuró. –…siento que la mesa se mueve bajo mi cabeza…- Harry rió.

-Tengo poción energizante en mi casillero.- dijo. –Ya sabes, la enfermería del Departamento de Aurores sólo tienes aspirinas y banditas.-

-¿Serías tan bueno conmigo?- gimoteó.

-No queremos que el Señorito deje de hacer su maravilloso trabajo, todo porque no tiene a su asistente "a mano".-

-Ah…- suspiró lastimeramente. –Ni siquiera entiendo qué dijiste…-

-Bien.- siguió riéndose Harry. –No puedo salir de aquí, así que enviaré un mensaje. Sé que Seamus tiene la guardia de la mañana.- el rubio no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió.

Harry tomó pergamino, pluma y anotó algo rápidamente, su desgarbada letra no tenía nada que ver con la pulcra y estilizada de Draco. De hecho, cuando escribía los informes, se sentía cometiendo algún tipo de herejía contra los miles de años de civilización. Garabateo en última instancia, bajo la resumida línea del mensaje, la palabra clave que abriría su casillero. Después tendría que cambiarla… Despachó el avioncito.

Miró al rubio, todavía quieto. Parecía respirar tranquilamente, a pesar de tener la frente y seguramente su respingona nariz, contra el escritorio. Transfiguro un pliego de pergaminos en una pequeña toalla de mano y con un aguamenti, la humedeció lo suficiente para ser refrescante.

Se levantó en silencio y camino hasta Draco… cumpliendo con su olvidada nobleza y desaparecida caballerosidad Griffindor, depositó la toalla en su nuca. En esa tentadora antesala de piel suave y pálida, en ese punto exacto donde el instinto lo conducía a morder, donde su salvaje animal interno le decía, era el lugar preciso para someter…

-Eso se siente bien…- escuchó y sintió el suspiro satisfecho del rubio. Entonces lo vio girar el rostro y apoyar la mejilla derecha sobre la superficie de cuero.

¡Ya! ¡Está bien! ¡Le gustaba! … Joder que le gustaba.

-Parrandero.- se mordió el labio inferior y deslizó con cuidado el rubio cabello hacia atrás, arrastrando algunos mechones por sus sienes detrás de su oreja. Acariciando. Arrullando. Mimando. Sintiendo el sedoso tacto de su pelo, la textura suave y tibia, de la piel del arco de su oreja. Deslizando sus ojos por ese perfil maduro, varonil y perfecto.

Y era tan hermoso, tan tranquilo, tan cálido.

El sonido de la puerta los hizo saltar a ambos. Con ojos bien abiertos y el rostro como si nada hubiese sucedido, Draco siguió a Médard dentro de su oficina y comenzó su día.

Joder.

**20**

Cuando marcaron las tres de la tarde, Draco se levantó. Era evidente, por la incipiente somnolencia reflejada en su rostro, que la poción energética iba a dejar de hacer efecto. Con un desganado pase de varita ordenó su escritorio, guardó pergaminos y carpetas en cajoneras y estantes, un par de avioncitos emprendieron la marcha y otro par de legajos de pergamino fueron a parar a su propio maletín. Todo se había movido pulcramente, como el propio rubio.

-Me voy.- simplemente avisó. Encaminando sus pasos hacia la oficina del cuarentón. –Director.- llamó desde la puerta, antes de pasar.

-Draco.- respondió, mientras terminaba de leer algún documento de importancia. "¡Oh!, sorprendente ente rebosante de sabiduría". Segundos después levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. –Dime.- indicó hacia el asiento frente al escritorio.

-Son las tres. Si no hay nada más que necesite,- dijo, obedeciendo la indicación, –me marcho a casa.-

-¿Ya enviaste las carpetas del proyecto al Departamento de Transporte?- se levantó para dejar un pequeño libro de tapas azules en el estante que ocultaba su armario. "Ocultaba su armario", era como un mensaje subliminal.

-Si, todo ha sido enviado. Incluso los memos de Aduana.- Mèdard se acercó nuevamente a su escritorio, pero esta vez se medio sentó en él, para quedar justo a un lado de Draco. Como era evidente y para encrespamiento de Harry, muy cerca del rubio. –Había llegado el presupuesto de Hacienda, tuve que devolverlo porque estaba incompleto y faltaba la firma de envío.-

-Eso volverá loco a Reihnmann.- medio sonrió el hombre. Dado que Draco le daba la espalda, Harry sólo pudo suponer por la curva indolente de sus hombros, que no estaba respondiendo con la animosidad que el director esperaba.

-Eso lo hará darse cuenta que una secretaria eficiente no es sólo una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo.- lo escuchó refunfuñar y Harry podría haber sonreído a sus infantiles murmullos de protesta. Tenían el mismo tono mañoso del Malfoy que él había conocido en Hogwarts.

-Seguro.- respondió Mèdard, entonces tomó la barbilla del rubio y levantó su rostro. –¿Qué clase de desventuras te han dejado en éste lamentable estado?, ¿y para que me cobres esa tarde libre?-

-Un ex compañero de colegio de visita.-

-¿En día de semana?-

-Lo siento.- Harry apenas escuchó, un muy-muy extraño pito en sus oídos, había comenzado a zumbarle la cabeza y ya estaba siendo un poco molesto. –Pero si necesita cualquier cosa, puede llamarme o enviarme una lechuza.-

-¿Ya has tomado alguna poción?- realmente no podía ver qué estaban haciendo las manos de Mèdard y eso le erizaba el vello de los brazos y de todo el maldito cuerpo. Sin saber si esa mano en su barbilla estaba haciendo algo más que simplemente estar ahí. Si su pulgar o alguno de sus dedos se habían desviado de lugar. Si alguna de sus yemas estaba acariciando algo de su suave piel. Maldita mente prolífica, se quejó Harry, con su conocido carraspeo desollador de "momentos incómodos", listo, en el borde de su garganta.

-Potter… el auror Potter,- se corrigió, –me facilitó algo de poción energizante.-

Harry lo escuchó decir y como ocurría cada vez que se daba cuenta de que no estaban solos los dos, se giró un poco, apenas echando un rápido vistazo hacia la puerta, donde él estaba vigilando. Y sus hombros se habían cuadrado también, seguramente en respuesta a sus verdes ojos de espectador. "Incómodo, ¿ah?", quiso decirle. Seguramente Draco estaba recordando no lucir como el asistente-embaucador… que difícil era, pensó el moreno, observando la imagen que tenía delante. Mèdard luciendo una posición dominante, masculina, de galán, de Sr. Darcy… por Merlín, ¡de macho alfa! Mientras Draco estaba en una posición desventajosa, sentado por debajo de él, de un modo tan maldita e implícitamente disponible.

Si había algo bueno en todo eso, era que al girar su cabeza la mano de Mèdard había perdido el contacto con el rostro del rubio.

-No dudo en que hayas bebido una poción contra la resaca.- inquirió el hombre, Harry casi adivinó cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas al rubio.

-Sí.- el hombre y su insistente contacto innecesario, volvieron a tomar la barbilla de Draco.

-Duerme y bebe una poción hidratante, eso te hará sentir mucho mejor.-

-Director.- la voz aprensiva y el esquivo gesto del rubio, le hicieron burbujear a Harry algo muy profundo en su interior. Caliente y animal. Ese mismo instinto posesivo que había descubierto en la nuca del rubio, el lugar predilecto para marcar y subyugar.

…Y esta vez no fue un carraspeo lo que salió de su boca, fue un gruñido en toda regla.

Mèdard lo miró como quien mira una molesta mosca parada en el vidrio de la sala.

-¿Qué le has hecho a ese sujeto, Draco?-

-¿A qué se refiere?- el rubio se volteo completamente y el moreno pudo mirarlo a los ojos, por unos segundos que le supieron innegablemente escasos. Pero que le provocaron la sensación como si algo hiciera combustión dentro suyo. Y por primera vez Harry estuvo de acuerdo con ese vejete idiota, él también quería saber qué le había hecho Draco. ¿Emburujarlo?, ¿hechizarlo?, ¿envenenarlo?

-Nada. Vete a descansar.- desestimó. –Yo tendré que conformarme con su desagradable presencia.-

-Director.-

-Lo mismo digo…- ambos hombres se le quedaron mirando a Harry, mientras él apretaba la mandíbula y esbozaba la sonrisa más inocente de la que fue capaz. Draco lo observaba con los ojos más abiertos que le había visto.

-Es una suerte que su trabajillo esté por terminar.- dijo Mèdard y su voz había sonado grave.

Harry tenía la replica en la punta de la lengua… pero estaba seguro que habría sido demasiado. Estaría cruzando una línea que era mejor conservar. Joder. No sólo para mantener su expediente limpio dentro del Cuerpo de Aurores, también por el propio hijo de puta que tenía delante. Sí, era un insufrible, pero un insufrible que le hacía bien a la Sociedad Mágica. El insufrible que le había dado trabajo a Draco, el insufrible que había influido positivamente sobre el rubio. ¡Ah, si!, recordaba vagamente algo sobre un agradecimiento… que nunca pensaba dar.

-¿No puedes mantener la boca cerrada?- le había reclamado el rubio una vez que hubieron salido de la oficina de Mèdard.

-El tipo es un idiota.- murmuró, como si la puerta al despacho del cuarentón no estuviese abierta y el dichoso hombre no le pudiese oír.

-¡Potter! ¡Por Merlín!- tomó su túnica y se la puso. -¿Cuándo dejarás las impertinencias?- espetó. -¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte como el Héroe favorito de todo el mundo, el que puede quebrar las reglas, pero nadie le dirá nada?- lucía realmente enojado.

-¿Quién estaba toreando, esta vez?-

-¿Eres un niño aún?- negó con la cabeza, parecía tan molesto que la anterior desgana y somnolencia habían dejado su cuerpo. -¿Y tú eres el modelo de auror que tiene el Ministerio?-

-Bien, bien.- murmuró aceptando la culpa, pero por nada del mundo pediría disculpas.

-Me voy.- tomó su maletín de cuero negro y se encaminó a la puerta. –Buenas tardes.-

-Adiós…-

Murmuró sentado sobre el escritorio del rubio, mientras lo veía desaparecer tras la puerta de salida. Suspiró con resignación, echándole una rápida mirada a la puerta abierta que conectaba con la oficina del hombre. Sólo debía infundirse energía y fuerza de voluntad por tres horas más, hasta que el cretino se marchara… ¿a la casa de alguna de sus mujeres? Grandísimo animal.

Aunque, que él tuviese que quedarse hasta las seis junto al idiota de Mèdard, no significaba que ya no viera a Draco hasta el lunes. De hecho ya tenía una muy buena excusa para aparecerse en Mile End con un par de cajas de cerveza. ¡La Culpa!, otra de sus "buenas amigas".

Deslizó los dedos por sobre el portalápices, el portaplumas, el fichero y los diferentes objetos sobre el escritorio del rubio. Tomó un tintero que sabía, Draco usaba para escribir en los márgenes de los documentos que revisaba. Era una tinta de un muy conocido color Slytherin. Sonrió, deleitándose con el calorcillo que se arremolinaba en su estómago y subía por su pecho…

Inesperado. Incuestionable. Insensato a todas luces. Insatisfecho… por ahora.

**21**

Apretó la bolsa plástica y la caja de Lager, mientras se acercaba al departamento 326. El sonido de una televisión espantosamente alta, se escuchó apenas llegó a la tercera planta. Seguro el rubio tendría encantamientos de silencio y de privacidad, porque tenía un piso demasiado tranquilo y cómodo para el ambiente circundante.

Llamó a la puerta con sus nudillos y espero pacientemente, con una estúpida sonrisa pegada al rostro, desde ya. No había que ser adivino para saber que Draco no estaría repuesto, ni de lejos. El rostro somnoliento y acabado que le recibió… fue una divertida muestra de ello.

-Hola.- sonrió con gusto.

-¿Qué demonios…?- suspiró con resignación. -¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, te trajo otra vez aquí?-

-Irritabilidad, mal genio… eso me parece más conocido ya.-

-Potter…-

-Venía a ver como estabas y a…- pensó unos momentos. –¿pedir disculpas?…-

-¿Por qué?- pestañeo confundido.

-Te fuiste molesto…-

-Como si alguna vez te hubiese importado, de todas formas.-

-Oye, lo estoy intentando, ¿si?- Harry lo miró y el cuerpo del rubio parecía clamar, estar horizontal. -¿Puedo pasar?-

Se miraron por algunos segundos, que parecieron alargarse parsimoniosamente, en medio de la propia estática de sus cuerpos y una incierta vacuidad en el aire. El moreno se sintió en algún tipo de climax narrativo, porque le dio la impresión de que Draco estaba pensando en algo importante. Realmente importante. Y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: había avanzado algún paso importante y el rubio estaba midiendo sus secretas intenciones o, había retrocedido hasta el recelo y Draco meditaba cómo deshacerse de él.

Se sintió esperar una eternidad, hasta que escuchó otro suspiro resignado y al rubio hacerse a un lado, dejándole pasar. ¡Pulgares arriba!

-Entonces…- dijo Draco, mientras se tiraba sobre el sofá de cuero blanco. Seguramente llevaba toda la tarde ahí, entretenido frente al televisor. Además había una manta, un vaso y una botella de agua mineral e indudablemente un par de viales de poción, sobre la mesita de centro.

-Conozco una mejor cura para la resaca…- levantó una de sus manos.

-Potter, eso es cerveza, es alcohol, es diurética. Justo ahora, para mí es un horror a la vista.- lo miró con una ceja alzada, su cabeza recostada encantadoramente sobre los cojines. –Así que dudo que eso pueda hacerme sentir mejor.-

-¿No has escuchado que al fuego se le combate con fuego?- respondió desde el otro lado de la barra americana. Vasos altos, destapador en mano, jugo de limón y sal. No iba a decir que fue Dean quien le había dado esa "receta", que en la medida justa curaba cualquier mal, pero en exceso lo único que hacía era trasladarte la cruda de hoy para mañana.

-Eso sólo me dice que no aprendiste nada de Encantamientos. Flitwick estaría muy desilusionado, Potter.- el moreno casi gruño. Potter, Potter, Potter. ¡Potter! Sus padres le habían dado un nombre de pila, por si no se había dado cuenta.

-Oye, Draco…- dijo como al paso, remarcando cada letra de su antiquísimo y exótico nombre.

-¿Mnh?-

-¿Esos viales de qué son? No puedo darte de mi elixir de vida, si has tomado alguna poción analgésica o calmante.- caminó al living con una bandeja en una mano y la caja de cervezas en la otra.

-Sólo poción hidratadora y un resto de poción para las nauseas.-

-¿Ya has comido algo?, traje algunas galletas de salvado.-

-Oh, excelente.- estiró los brazos y Harry le tendió el… paquete… dejemos los dobles sentidos para otro momento.

-Esto de verdad sirve. Mira,- le dijo, mientras vaciaba un pequeño vial. –esto es poción reconstituyente, no es que estés herido o algo así, pero ayuda a calmar dolores físicos, te va a estabilizar el estómago y te va a aclarar la cabeza. La cerveza,- completó la mitad del vaso con alcohol. –dilata venas, capilares y te va a ayudar a que la sangre viaje más rápido por tu cuerpo, dispersando la poción y haciendo que actúe más rápidamente. El limón evitará que se te suba mucho la presión y la sal, es por los minerales y el sabor.- vació un par de medidas de limón y agitó un poco el salero dentro del vaso, la cerveza soltó un "psss" efervescente y subió algo de espuma (*). Revolvió. –Ya sabes que limón y sal van de la mano.-

-¿Crees que me voy a tomar esa excusa de medicamento?- el rubio miró el vaso que Harry le dejó delante, sobre la mesita.

Sus ojos parecían realmente curiosos, en un gesto iluminado y vivo. Era uno de esos gestos que tanto habían fascinado a Harry. Esas miradas llenas de vida e interés, de apreciación y entrega, de quien valora y disfruta vivir y no simplemente "existe". Eran de esas miradas que no le había conocido antes, cuando todo era un caos y su padre y sus doctrinas eran la pauta de su personalidad. Y era increíble cómo todo parecía reflejarse en su rostro. Siempre era una sorpresa mirarlo y verlo expresar una sonrisa real, honesta, sin mayor lectura que el ser una sonrisa.

Sus sonrisas "eran" sonrisas. El acto reflejo de la felicidad, el gesto que va de la mano con la ligereza del corazón, del alma. La expresión que es motivada por la algarabía, por algún agradable sentimiento que te recorre el cuerpo. Una sonrisa es porque algo gusta y sientes que en ese momento se te mejora la vida.

Algo se le atascó en la garganta a Harry y no quiso pensar en su significado. Era algo demasiado bizarro.

-¿Tiene buen sabor al menos?- la voz del rubio lo sacó del trance. Levantando la mirada le vio beber un sorbo y hacer una mueca.

-¿Bien?-

-No está mal, aunque se siente el regusto de la poción de fondo.-

-Lo bueno de la cerveza es que no desnaturaliza las pociones. Además las reconstituyentes ayudan a dormir, así que pasaras buena noche.-

-Eso estaría bien. Es horrible despertar porque tienes frío y estas temblando.-

Pronto el rubio se hubo tomado todo el vaso de cerveza y estaba recostado sobre el sofá, con la manta encima. Su rostro ya no estaba de un blanco enfermizo, ni tenía apariencia de hastiamiento o malestar. De hecho un suave tono rosa apenas se pintaba en sus mejillas. La somnolencia lo había mantenido relativamente silencioso, conversando cuando Harry le hablaba, o comentando algo sobre la espantosa película que estaba a mínimo volumen en el televisor. El moreno supuso que Titanic era una afrenta a su buen gusto y ese muy Griffindoresco romance, era suficiente motivo para hacerlo rodar los ojos. Continuamente.

Harry, que después de esa extraña revelación sobre todo lo que le provocaban las sonrisas de Draco, se había tomado unas cuantas cervezas ya y había terminado acomodándose sentado en el suelo, sobre la cómoda alfombra de pelo largo, junto al rubio. Draco se había quejado, dándole todo un sermón sobre la función que las sillas y los sillones cumplían en los buenos modales del mundo occidental. Pero el quería estar ahí. Porque sólo debía girar la cabeza y podría distinguir con íntima claridad, el largo de sus pestañas. O el tentador espacio entre sus labios, cuando su gesto era reposado y su boca se relajaba.

Entonces llegaba a la conclusión de que algún día lo besaría, eso era como una profecía o un designio divino. Quizás fuera planeado… pero lo más seguro, conociéndose como se conocía, es que sería en un arranque de locura mal contenida. Si. Eso lo podía dar firmado, porque Draco Malfoy siempre le había provocado desquiciamiento, ataques de ira, desesperada impotencia, locas ganas de zarandearlo… de caer en un Griffindoresco romance. Porque esa ridícula reflexión sobre sonrisas… ¡sonrisas!, le recordaban a sí mismo en cuarto año. Todo hormonal, todo emotivo, suspirando por Cho… hablando de chicas, como si fuera lo más importante. Que me miró, que la miré, que nos miramos, que quizás quiere conmigo, pero la vi con Cedric y que ando hiperventilado…

Dejar toda esa tortura de las relaciones, había sido como sacarse un peso de encima. Cuando era tonto, feo, flacucho y sólo existía la "probabilidad" de que fuera el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, cuando no se había sentido muy seguro de sí mismo y pensaba que si las cosas no resultaban con Ginny, entonces su feliz futuro –si es que sobrevivía-, se le escaparía de las manos. Pero ahora, después de vencer a Voldemort, de ser un auror reconocido, de ser El Héroe, después de haber logrado el cuerpo que ahora tenía, de que su rostro ahora luciera varonil y atractivo, después de haber logrado tantas cosas, ya ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por parecer agradable o tener buenas intenciones… porque todo el mundo lo quería tener cerca. Sólo debía hacerle un guiño a algún mago que le gustara en una disco y en cinco minutos se lo estaba follando. Y además le daban las gracias… que para él ha sido un honor. ¡Ja!

¡Así que no lo culpen por su vanidad!… es que uno se va acostumbrando. Ya saben.

Aunque Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido un punto aparte. Uno que siempre le ha atraído, de buena o de mala forma. Entonces la tortura de las relaciones vuelve a su cabeza. Y no es que sea un gran problema ahora, eso de madurar es una buena cosa, pero no está realmente habituado al sentimiento. A la desazón que siente cuando no ve a Draco pululando cerca suyo. Al chirriar de dientes que te provoca verlo "interactuar" con alguien como Mèdard. A lo malditamente celoso o lo desesperadamente deseoso que puede llegar a sentirse. A la necesidad de contacto, de algo tan sutil como acariciar sus rubios cabellos o tocar el borde de su oreja.

Pestañea y siente que algo le tiembla en el estómago, cuando se da cuenta de que realmente lo está haciendo… en algún puto momento ha estirado el brazo y ahora acaricia su cabeza. Y aunque Draco esté con los ojos cerrados, Harry sabe que está despierto.

Pero como sucedió en la mañana, no dice nada, ninguno dice nada.

Es tan suave, sentir como su pelo resbala por sus dedos, lacios y sedosos. Y el tacto de su aterciopelada piel, la sensación del cartílago, la curva de los pliegues, la flexible suavidad del lóbulo.

-Mi madre acariciaba mi cabeza cuando era pequeño.- escucha en murmullos, adormecidos. Harry no sabe qué podría responder. –Es relajante.-

-Lo sé.-

Mira la curva de su boca y traga saliva. Esos labios que hacían ese delicioso mohín, cuando conversaba. Como un apretar de labios, pero que nada tenían que ver con la aprensión o sus fallidos intentos de mentir. Verlo casi todos los días, casi doce horas diarias, por cuarenta y ocho días, lo habían hecho darse cuenta… de cada gesto, cada mirada, cada fruncir de cejas o movimiento de labios. ¡Era una jodida locura! ¿Cómo quieren que esté tan tranquilo, viéndolo así, todos y cada uno de los días? Conociéndolo, desentrañando todo de él… cuando nunca antes había podido hacerlo. Se sentía desarmado…

La presencia de Draco Malfoy le había pegado peor que una bludger en la cabeza o la cruciatus de Voldemort. Y aunque preferiría comer vidrio antes de aceptarlo, sabía que él era su debilidad… y no quería pensar en sí mismo, viviendo una relación similar a la que el rubio vivía con Mèdard. Mirándolo con ojos hipnotizados, sin que el hombre se dé por enterado. Peor sería compartir plaza con O'Driscoll, los dos dándole vueltas a Draco, como polillas a la luz. Eso sí sería patético.

No quería sentirse como el Harry looser de hace años, temeroso del rechazo o de la sonrisa sardónica de Draco. Que el rubio lo compare con Mèdard y vea que el cuarentón, a pesar de sus dos familias y su cuestionable moralidad, era mejor opción que él. No podría soportarlo…

Aventuró sus dedos hacia la curva de su mandíbula, regodeándose con la posibilidad de acariciarlo, de sentir su piel, aunque después le dé calabazas. Por ello no quiso pensar, ni mirar el gesto del rubio y sólo se dedicó a tocar la línea de su quijada, paseando la yema de los dedos sobre la excepcionalmente suave piel de su mejilla. "No lo mires o se romperá la magia", repitió su mente, mientras acercaba sus dedos hacia esa barbilla angulosa. Deslizando su pulgar sobre el hueso del mentón, distinguió el contraste de su piel canela y curtida por el sol y la palidez suavemente ambarina de Draco. No, porque su piel no era de un blanco-rosado, era de un blanco tirando al amarillo, al ámbar, al áureo, al dorado, como el rubio de su cabello. Si nos ponemos ñoños, diría que el rubio era como un pálido haz de luz vacilante, resplandeciendo dócil entre sus manos. …Y era tan suave, tan suave… Ningún hombre debería ser tan suave. Seguro el desgraciado se bañaba en cremas y no tomaba mucho sol, para no arrugarse, ni que le salgan manchas, ni deshidratar su piel… el muy mañoso.

Y sus putos labios, eran un festín a la vista. Una verdadera invitación… y no evitó que su dedo ascendiera por su barbilla y tocara su labio inferior con el borde de la yema…

-Potter…- dijo el rubio, tomando su mano. No quería mirarlo. Suspiró, retirando la mano sujeta. –Oye…-

-No digas nada…- dijo, intentando poner sus sentimientos en orden. Se giró de nuevo hacia el televisor. Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que quedaba recostada sobre las rodillas de Draco. No era mal lugar. Quizás.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó tentativamente.

Sí, pasaban muchas cosas. Muchas cosas llenando su cabeza, calentando su cuerpo, su pecho. Atragantándose en su garganta, tráquea, esófago y todos esos conductos. Desagradable. Merlín sabía que le gustaba el rubio, tanto como sabía que al rubio le gustaba Mèdard. Podría decírselo, simplemente decirle que le gustaba… pero no quería tener que lidiar con un "déjame pensarlo", porque si lo pensaba… quizás saldría perdiendo. No quería lidiar con un "lo siento", ni con toda la incomodidad que vendría después. No quería lidiar con el recuerdo de Snape, ni con la presencia de Mèdard, ni con cada hombre que se les pareciera…

-Oye…- escuchó.

Y Harry no esperaba sentir la mano de Draco acariciando su cabeza, tocando su desastre de cabello, a la altura de su oreja… ¿Qué mierda era eso?, ¿era una señal?, ¿la estaba interpretando bien? ¿Debería simplemente saltar al vacío? Si tuviera a Hermione a su alcance…

Bueno, qué más daba… ni siquiera alcanzó a abrir la boca. El muy muggle celular de Draco sonó con la misma conocida melodía del sábado pasado. Esa que identificaba a… quien todos conocemos. Tan oportuno como un dementor.

Y las señales eran ahora mucho más claras: el teléfono junto a la botella de agua mineral, cerca de él para poder escucharlo siempre. Porque no era suficiente verlo cinco días a la semana, casi doce horas diarias.

-Director, buenas noches…- escuchó y podría echarse a reír. –Mucho mejor, gracias. Creo que ya aprendí mi lección.- sonrisa y pausa de murmullos al otro lado de la línea. –Sí, me han dado un medicamento muy bueno para… oye… espera…- le dijo Draco, tomándole la muñeca, mientras Harry se levantaba.

No se iba a quedar a decirle sus sentimientos, cuando tiene la susurrante voz del cuarentón hablándole al oído…

Tomó una de las botellitas de cerveza y se fue por donde vino.

**22**

Día de seguimiento: 50. Media mañana.

Más de un mes y medio de verlo casi todos los días.

Suspiró lacónicamente, mientras rellenaba su formato de informe número 49. Siempre que llegaba a la parte de "Las Actividades Monitoreadas", escribía casi todos los días lo mismo. Protocolo de escolta simple Atrio-Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, Revisión del perímetro, Revisión de hechizos y barreras de protección, Vigilancia simple de oficina, Escolta simple dentro del Departamento, Protocolo de escolta secundada Ministerio-Embajada francesa, Protocolo de escolta simple a sala de conferencias del Ministerio, Control de salida de hechizos y barreras de protección, Control de salida del perímetro, Protocolo de escolta simple Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales-Atrio del Ministerio. A veces añadía alguna actividad imprevista, pero casi siempre era lo mismo. Definitivamente ésta no sería su misión más enriquecedora… ni qué decir de lo "otro".

No hablaron del tema. Aunque Harry no dio pie para ello, tampoco. ¿Qué le diría de todos modos? Así que trató de parecer normal y regresar a la rutina que llevaban antes de toda esa confusa situación. Seguía recibiendo a Draco en el Atrio del Ministerio, con el mismo gesto resignado y a la misma desquiciante hora. Seguía agradeciéndole el café de media mañana. Seguían compartiendo comidas rápidas en la cafetería del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales y si había tiempo, almuerzos como Merlín mandaba en el comedor del Ministerio. Seguía acompañándolo de regreso a las chimeneas de salida, cuando se iba a casa, en Mile End.

Y todo parecía regresar a la normalidad.

Draco leía documentos en su escritorio, despachaba los correspondientes avioncitos y acordaba reuniones. Además planificaba presentaciones y corregía proyectos con el director.

Mèdard seguía creyéndose Dios.

Y Harry miraba… no, "vigilaba". No entremos en errores técnicos, él era un auror que había ido a vigilar, a patrullar y cuidar de dos magos civiles. ¡Alerta constante! Que su recién descubierto estrabismo, lo hiciera mirar hacia el rubio… hacia ciertas partes del rubio, era otra cosa. Es que un ojo se le iba… no los dos, sólo uno, porque sino suena sospechoso, como si él "quisiera" que se le fueran los ojos… ¡Ah!, ya no sabía que mierda pensaba.

Lo único que sabía –que seguramente todo el mundo sabía-, es que el chaleco del traje muggle que estaba usando Draco ese martes, le sentaba demasiado bien. Demasiado. Como en esos comerciales de Hugo Boss. Era tan ajustado que se podía ver la encantadora curva de su espalda siempre derecha, tan elegante y regia… remarcándole un culo de miedo. Tan redondito, tan respingón y manoseable. Para darle una palmadita. Nada muy contundente, solo un suave golpecito o un apretoncito. ¡Ah! Y esos malditos pantalones, que le hacían unas piernas tan largas… y sin túnica se podía "vigilar" toda esa anatomía.

¿Por qué Merlín, lo haces pasearse delante de mis débiles ojos… no, de mi débil ojo con estrabismo? No diremos que tiene otras partes débiles también, no con estrabismo, pero con algo muy cercano… Joder.

Su resolución de "No meterse en camisa de once varas" –a.k.a cerrar los ojos y huir-, perdía toda consistencia por una chaquetita y unos pantalones. ¡Te vendes por nada, Potter!

Suspiró su humillación, cuando vio entrar un par de avioncitos de pergamino. Ambos tenían el conocido color tierra del Departamento de Aurores. Cuando uno aterrizó en sus manos y el segundo frente a Draco, frunció el ceño.

Eso sólo significaba un: "Oh, mierda".

No necesitaba leerlo, era evidente. Se quedó con el avioncito sin desarmar, apretado en su mano derecha. Estaba seguro que hasta su corazón se le había apitiguado (*).

-Atraparon al autor del anónimo.- comentó el rubio, con una voz demasiado animada para su gusto. El no estaba para nada feliz. Tanía el pecho apretado. Y parece que sería al único a quien se le apretara algo en esa oficina.

-Bien…- medio trató de sonreír.

-Ya no tendrás que levantarte tan temprano.-

-Pero regresaré al remojo de calcetín.-

-Una amenaza a su asistente de personal y estaría solucionado…-

-Supongo.- tragó duro, entonces y sin saber qué hacer, se levantó de la que había sido su silla por mes y medio. Junto al marco de la puerta, casi frente al delgado reloj de pie. –Entonces yo… ya debería irme.- esbozó otra media sonrisa. Eso era todo. Eso era todo. La misión estaba oficialmente cerrada y ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Claro.- dijo el rubio, levantándose también. –Esto necesita ser firmado.- se le acercó unos pasos. –De cualquier forma, puedes venir a tomar café a la hora del almuerzo… a los quince minutos de almuerzo.- medio sonrió con una ceja alzada. Tan conocida y tan sin malicia. –Ya sabes que estamos un poco atareados por aquí… pero si quieres…-

-Claro. Claro.- esta vez fue una sonrisa completa. Suspiró. –Dile al tacaño de tu jefe que eso es explotación.- ni siquiera le importó que el hombre lo pudiera escuchar. Total, ya no tendría que aguantarlo más… o eso esperaba.

-Potter.- soltó una risa por la nariz.

-¿No crees que será necesario que yo…?- agitó las manos y gesticulo un "despedir", sin sonido. No quería escucharlo hablar del "excelente trabajillo" que había hecho, ironía por dónde se le mirara. Ese hijo de la grandísima…

-Es parte de los buenos modales.- le recriminó. Harry hizo un gesto de asco. –Le puedo decir que tuviste que marcharte y ya.- estrechó los ojos.

-Iré a buscar a Ron…- murmuró. Y de alguna forma solapada e inconsciente, sabía que estaba huyendo. –Nos vemos después.-

El rubio hizo una media sonrisa antes de avanzar hasta la oficina del director.

**23**

-¿Entonces quién era?- preguntó Ron, cuando Hermione llegó al Departamento de Aurores ese viernes. La detención, el arresto, el subsiguiente interrogatorio y la confirmación de la información habían durado casi toda la semana.

-Pensé que nos dejarían verlo, quizás amedrentarlo un poquito.- rió Seamus.

-Finnegan.- se quejó Hestia, su jefe de grupo.

-Fue un caso que se trató con mucho cuidado, no sabíamos si era una real amenaza de tipo terrorista o sólo un mal entendido. Por eso se hizo en el más estricto secreto.- dijo, con toda la parsimonia de la que era capaz. ¡Gh! Como siempre que tenía la atención de todos o que sabía algo que nadie más. Exasperante.

-¿Y? Hermione llega a la parte buena, luego…- rezongó el pelirrojo.

-Que impaciente.- codazo en las costillas. –Bueno. El sujeto era un mago de unos cincuenta años, domiciliado en una granja al norte de Londres. De acuerdo a los interrogatorios efectuados, el móvil del hecho fue por una nueva postergación al traslado de unos granian, desde Irlanda. Como corresponde al procedimiento normal, Aduana había enviado la petición al Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas mágicas, pero éstos la habían negado y el sujeto terminó enfureciéndose con Aduana. El problema es que hace siete años que quiere trasladar sus criaturas, pero le han estado dando largas.-

-¿Aduana?- Ron tenía las cejas alzadas. Seguro pensaba lo mismo que Harry: el pelirrojo había tenido suerte, porque lo que menos había hecho durante ese mes y medio, había sido vigilar o proteger a Doyle. Había comido, había dormido, había holgazaneado y a veces se acordaba de trabajar.

-Cabrón con suerte…- rió Harry.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Hestia.

-¡Nada!- risa histérica por parte de Ron, codazo en las costillas por parte de Hermione. Ella estaba muy al tanto de lo ocioso y falto de ética que había sido su novio. Los sermones y las regañinas no habían hecho más que provocarle un rodar de sus azules ojos.

-Es que si hubiese sucedido algo, Ron habría sido el único en tener algo de acción.- dijo Harry, solo para zanjar el asunto.

-Si, esta fue una mierda de misión.- comentó Grossman. El había tenido que trabajar con la Directora de Migración. Una vieja tan agria como la mismísima Umbridge.

-Pero a algunos no les fue tan mal…- Duncan miró a Harry con ojos de lobo. ¿Wtf?

-¿Ah?- sabía que al hombre le había tocado el seguimiento con el coordinador de Registro.

-Los rumores corren muy rápido en ese pequeño Departamento.- añadió.

-¡Ah!, O'Driscoll…- jaleó Ron. –Todo el mundo lo sabe… Bueno, no todo el mundo, sólo en Relaciones Internacionales…-

-Te has vuelto muy amigo de los chismes, Ron.- se quejó Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿quién es O'Driscoll?- preguntó Seamus. Grossman y varios de los aurores del grupo y de otros grupos se acercaron hasta la mesa donde ellos conversaban.

-Si te conté, el de Registro… el que anda tras Malfoy.-

-Oigan…- Harry miró a Hestia pidiendo ayuda, pero ella también parecía interesada.

-Pensé que andaba tras el chico de la oficina de Periodismo.- acotó Cornfoot.

-Yo diría que es al revés. Pero uno siempre debe tener un As bajo la manga.- ruedo de risas.

-Entonces…- dijo Harry, subiendo el tono. –¿Ya no hay peligro?-

-No, todo está bien…- hasta la castaña sonreía. De esas forma inteligente y maquinadora. –Fue puesto en libertad vigilada por los próximos cinco meses y tendrá que avisar con tres días de anticipación, cuando quiera visitar el Ministerio o cualquier edificio ministerial. Entonces se le asignará una escolta para sus trámites.-

-¿Crees que eso es suficiente?- preguntó un chico de otro grupo, pero que también había participado en la misión de Seguimiento.

-Si, realmente el hombre no era peligroso y la nota sólo había sido… algo así como un descargo de furia.- comentó. –De hecho, él en ningún momento pensó que su anónimo habría sido tomado en serio…- ruedo de bufidos.

-Claro, movieron medio Departamento de Aurores, para nada…-

-Siempre es mejor prevenir.- acotó Harry.

-Si, claro… "prevenir".- se rió Duncan a mandíbula batiente. Idiota. Y ni siquiera le entendía sus comentarios.

-Si lo único que nos demoró en dar con su localización, fue un Fidelius no registrado. Pero fue instalado durante la Segunda Guerra, así que no se le puede dar mayor castigo que una amonestación verbal.-

-¿Qué sucederá con sus criaturas?- preguntó una chica rubia del otro grupo. -¿Van a seguir dándole largas?-

-Por lo que sé Regulación de Criaturas mágicas y Aduana se reunirán para dar término a esa situación.- comentó Hestia.

-Sino díganle a Potter… él resultó muy bueno en las "Relaciones" internacionales.-

-Oye Duncan… ¿sabes lo que es torear?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. –Porque soy muy bueno en eso y si no te callas…- advirtió y el hombre hizo un mohín. –Me voy a almorzar.- Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. De fondo podía escuchar el grito de Ron.

-¿Vas a hacer de Macho Alfa?-

-¡Ron!-

-Si te digo, igual que O'Driscoll…- medio escuchó, seguro era Duncan.

No iba a responder sandeces.

**24**

Habían pasado sólo tres días desde su último día de seguimiento y aunque debía recorrer medio Ministerio, le gustaba llegar hasta ese tranquilo y elegante Departamento. Con su alfombra de transito alto y sus muebles de madera roja. Sus amplios ventanales con hechizos de eterno verano, sus macetas de plantas altas y alargadas y los enormes libreros llenos de colecciones de tratados y enciclopedias, a saber de qué.

Y a pesar del tiempo, todavía extrañaba la falta de sus compañeros dando vueltas por los pasillos o apostados junto a las puertas de cada oficina. Casi como si completaran la decoración del lugar. Ahora se veía tediosamente vacío y espacioso. Llegar hasta la oficina de Draco siempre lo hacía mirar hacia su derecha, donde antes se situaba McQueen.

Tocó con sus nudillos un par de veces y entró.

-Hola.- se anunció.

-Hola. - el rubio sonrió, a pesar de lucir atareado. -¿Cómo van las cosas?-

-Bien, el asunto del anónimo ya fue resuelto.- se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del rubio. La silla que había sido su puesto, ya había sido quitada y la puerta que conectaba ambas oficinas ahora se mantenía cerrada. –¿Tienes tiempo para almorzar?, pareces ocupado.-

-Mucho…- un par de avioncitos entraron. –Si es otra vez la secretaria de Reihnman, la voy a maldecir la próxima vez que la vea.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Esta noche viajamos a Escocia.- Harry alzó las cejas y se lo quedó mirando. –Desde mañana se harán reuniones tripartitas para adjuntar a Irlanda y Escocia en el Trans-Europa. Eso será genial.- le iba contando el rubio, mientras agrupaba un par de carpetas azules y con un golpe de varita las enviaba, empequeñecidas, dentro de un portafolio. –De hecho… y nadie lo sabe, así es que debes guardar el secreto hasta que sea anunciado por el Ministro, pero ya se firmó el acuerdo con Francia.- parecía sumamente contento. ¡Harry, debes poner cara de contento, también! ¡Yeh-gh! –Ahora están en el proceso de trazado de los canales Flu, ya están preestablecidos, pero deben revisarlos en terreno… Bueno, el asunto es que Inglaterra se podría transformar en la entrada a Gran Bretaña, uniendo a Londres y Liverpool con Glasgow y Dublin.-

-Eso suena… importante.- apretó ligeramente los labios. Consciente que Draco no se daría cuenta de su disgusto o alguno de los sentimientos que seguro se reflejaban en su rostro.

-Por supuesto y este acuerdo le proveerá al Ministerio y a diversos sectores, mayores beneficios económicos que los presupuestados inicialmente.- otra pila de carpetas, esta vez verdes y varios rollos de enorme pergamino, reducidos y guardados dentro del portafolio. –Éste ha sido uno de los acuerdos más importantes planeados por el Director.- Indudablemente.

-¿Quiénes van?-

-El Director Mèdard, el señor Cooper, como coordinador del departamento de transporte, su asistente y yo.- sonrió nuevamente, con una amplitud y una alegría conocida. Luego comenzó a tachar una lista que tenía sobre el escritorio. –Proyectos, presentaciones, planos… faltan las listas de agencias, los presupuestos, los contratos, los hechizos de juramento, la carta del Ministro…- pensó un momento.

-¿Cuándo regresan?-

-El lunes…- con un golpe de varita, varios tomos provenientes de la oficina de Mèdard, se guardaron dentro de una valija con estante interior. –Pero a trabajar, estaré por aquí el martes.- Harry alcanzó a formular un "Oh", antes que Draco se volteara hacia él. Más sonrisas y más ánimo que era incapaz de retribuir. –Vamos Potter, alégrate. Esto es importante, pronto viajar a Francia ya no demorará media hora en traslador… estará a una chimenea de distancia.-

-Claro. Si… estoy feliz.- ¡Yupy!

-Espera cinco minutos y vamos a comer algo.-

-…claro…-

"Claro". "Claro". Esa se iba a transformar en su muletilla, cuando no sabía qué más responder. ¿Qué si estaba contento?: claro. ¿Emputecido?: ¡claro! ¿Patidifuso?: ¿claro?

Ni siquiera se movió de su asiento. Draco se iría todo el fin de semana con Mèdard. A Irlanda. ¡Todo el puto fin de semana! Muy, muy lejos de sus ojos. ¡Con Mèdard!

¡Claro!

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, aclaraciones:<p>

Michelada (*): díganme si no cura todos los males. En mi país (¿o sólo en mi casa?) se usa para curar el resfrío, ya saben: cerveza, limón, sal y una aspirina =P

"Apitiguado" (*): es un modismo muy-muy viejo, tipo de mi abuelita, de la zona central de mi país. No sale en la Rae. Pero significa algo así como adolorido, sentir el corazón apitiguado es sentir el corazón apretado, acongojado.

Y… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué hará Mèdard en Glasgow, solo con Draco? ¿Qué hará Potter, solo… pero sin Draco? XD

Muchas gracias a todos quienes me han apoyado en esta nueva empresa.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =)


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!, ahora vamos a ver lo todas/os esperan: qué sucede con ese viaje a Escocia. ¿Habrá que sentir pena por Potter? =3 ¡Yo quiero sentir pena! XD

Por cierto, Nympha Nix Nivis me preguntó por cuántos capítulos tendría esta historia y aprovecho de avisarles a todas que serán 6. Así que además de éste, nos quedaría sólo uno. Tiempo suficiente para resarcir la imagen de Mèdard… ¿o no? =D

Vale, ¡ahora a leer!

* * *

><p>**25**<p>

¿Ya había dicho cuán prolífica era su mente? Había que joderse…

Por eso había pedido asilo en casa de Ron y Hermione, como todos los viernes. Si se quedaba sólo en su casa, habría terminado maldiciendo a alguien, en éste caso Kreacher… o se habría tomado la botella de wisky de fuego que tenía guardada… o habría salido a follarse a alguien… o le habría instalado un hechizo de impotencia a la silla de Mèdard… y tenía toda una lista de opciones.

Era de noche. Y quizás Draco y Mèdard estaban compartiendo "algo" en algún lugar de Glasgow. Si cerraba los ojos ese "algo" cobraba un desagradable significado. Maldita mente. El rubio era una de las personas más tentadoras que había conocido en su jodida vida, en todo el espectro de la palabra –que sólo ahora se diera cuenta, era otro asunto-. Y no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que, así como el propio Harry lo habría hecho, alguien más intentaría tomar algo de él. Imaginarlo con alguien más, aunque fuese sólo hablándole o sonriéndole, le hervía la sangre. Joder. Sonaba tan posesivo.

¡Bueno!, pasar el reciente mes a base de pajas, te trastorna la mente.

… Y sí… se hizo una paja antes de irse donde Ron y Hermione. Evitando a toda costa que el cuarentón se cuele dentro de sus fantasías, ¡comería vidrio antes de hacer un trío con Draco y Mèdard!, ¡aunque sea imaginario!

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, para que estés con esa cara de dementor?- se rió Ron, con su cuarta cerveza en las manos y bastante achispado ya. –No que los dementores tengan cara…- rió de su propia, pobre y sin gracia broma.

-¿Pasó algo con Malfoy?- preguntó la chica y ambos la miraron con ojos entrecerrados. –Soy analista, por el amor de Dios. Era cosa de verte la cara, cuando regresaste del almuerzo.-

-Draco se fue a Escocia con Mèdard…-

-¿Por qué?, ¿a qué?-

-Por algo sobre el Trans-Europa, es algo de trabajo… pero no regresa hasta el lunes.-

-Oh, entonces estás celosillo…- dijo el pelirrojo y Hermione lo miró, intentando paciencia.

-Es trabajo Harry, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Además tú mismo nos dijiste que lo de Malfoy solo era un… interés unidireccional.-

-¿Y quien dice que no…?-

-¿Que haya una "recaída"?-

-Ron, por el amor a Merlín.- Ron hizo el gesto de sellar sus labios, Hermione suspiró. –No te puedo asegurar que no vaya a suceder algo, pero creo que si de verdad te gusta Malfoy, deberías hacer algo ya.-

-… y dejar de lloriquear.-

-¡Ron!-

-Es que es la primera vez que estas tan niñita para tus cosas…- se quejó. –Antes ibas y venías de relaciones sin quejarte. De hecho ni siquiera sé cuándo terminante con Smith, pero ahora es todo quejas y caras largas. Que a Malfoy le gusta éste o al otro, que O'Driscoll le anda haciendo ojitos, que yo pensé que le interesaba… que cerramos el caso y ya no podré verlo… que se fue a joder todo el fin de semana con Mèdard a Escocia… agh…-

-No te preocupes, amigo, ya no hablaré sobre el asunto contigo. Si tanto te molesta.-

-Harry…- Hermione tomó su mano.

-No estoy diciendo que me molestes tú. Es la situación.- respondió Ron y con un movimiento de varita rellenó la fuente de masitas, sobre la mesa. –¿Por qué de pronto estas tan indeciso?-

-¡Porque le gusta el tipo ese! ¡Qué más problema quieres!-

-Al inicio, cuando te gustaba Ginny… nunca perdiste la esperanza, aunque ella estuviera con Dean.- recordó la castaña, Harry se tensó. Sabía por dónde iban los tiros. –Las veladas en el Club de Slough, las veces que la invitaste a Hogesmeade o cuando fueron juntos al mundial de Quidditch en Amsterdam. Diste pelea Harry, aunque al final te diste cuenta que sólo la querías como a una hermana.-

-Pensar que pudiste ser mi cuñadito…- negó el pelirrojo.

-¿No piensas dar pelea ahora?- continuó su amiga. -¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Sólo te gusta o hay algo más?- estrechó sus ojos. Harry no alcanzó a responder…

-Oh, Malfoy siempre ha sido un bastardo "especial"… y no hablo de cuando anduviste todo saltón en sexto curso o del juicio. Te ha sonreído un par de veces y terminaste todo tembleque, amigo, ni siquiera Cho o ese tal Mike te golpearon tan duro…- meditó con gesto obvio. –Supongo que son parte de sus habilidades camaleónicas. De hijo de puta a algodón de azúcar.-

-Gracias por el análisis, Ron.- Harry hizo una mueca.

-Pero tiene razón y yo creo que tú también te has dado cuenta.- el moreno vació su pinta en un par de tragos. –Haz algo Harry.-

-Claro, lanzarme al vacío.-

-No. No resignarte y dar pelea.- dijo Hermione.

-Dejar de ser un quejón…- concluyo su, tan sabio, amigo.

**26**

Harry se quedó despierto toda la noche del viernes. Los días siguientes no fueron mejor. Entre las visiones de su mente de mierda, su cuerpo con un repentino ataque de adolescencia –léase: ganas de darle al respingón culo del rubio-, su recién descubierto sentimiento con "a", que lo tiene con "e" y sus planes de confrontación, realmente le daban ganas de jalarse el cabello.

De pronto el martes se veía a galaxias de distancia. Quería que llegara y a la vez que no.

Harry se prometió que si salía derrotado de esa batalla se cambiaba el apellido a Hofstadter (*).

**27**

Martes.

Suspiro. Díganme si no lo había presagiado…

Retomemos el hilo de los acontecimientos.

¿Qué si había pensado como abordar a Draco ese martes, cuando lo viera en la oficina? Si. Lo iba a invitar a tomar algo a la cafetería, cualquier cosa pero lejos de Mèdard. Entonces le pondría al tanto de los poderosos sentimientos que había despertado en el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, en tan solo un mes. Desde las anormales palpitaciones de su inocente corazón, hasta la necesidad de "honorable" contacto entre sus manos.

Todo iba a ser meramente vocal, informativo y en espera de respuesta. Entonces, si Draco le decía que no, el sólo haría una inclinación de cabeza, caballerosa y orgullosa y recularía todo lo dignamente posible, hasta la primera chimenea que encontrara… para esconderse en su cama al menos por dos semanas. Todo bien decoroso y bien Potter. Bien de Héroe.

No pensó que la primera reacción que tendría a la presencia del rubio, con su encantador chaleco gris y sus ojos grandes y pálidos, sería más del tipo físico…

Draco apenas le había dicho "Hola" y Harry no se había aguantado, lo había mirado por milésimas de segundo y algo dentro suyo se había desatado. Esa era una excelente palabra: desatado. Porque fue como una explosión de calor y temblor en sus manos. Como una energía atómica, metafísica o cosmogónica, algo así de inverosímil e inexplicable.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo había avanzado hasta el rubio, quien estaba parado junto al asiento, al otro lado de su escritorio. Fue algo así como un Aparecimiento junto a Draco… como un ¡Pop! de elfo doméstico…

Sus verdes ojos se cerraron en torno a la figura del rubio, mirándolo con un hambre que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Observando sus labios se apretó contra él, sabiendo que Draco estaba arrinconado contra la mesa… sus grises ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se arquearon sorprendidos. No podía haber nada vocal en ese lugar, ni en ese momento…

-¿Qué estas…?-

No había sido un amago, ni un gesto indeciso. Simplemente se dejó caer contra su boca y lo besó todo lo fuerte que pudo. Todo lo intensamente que pudo. Absorbiendo no sólo sus palabras o la exhalación de su aliento, tomó su calidez y el incipiente temblor de sus labios. Y se asió a él con la fuerza de sus brazos, abrazándolo por su espalda y cintura, deslizando una de sus manos hacia su nuca, lo mantuvo allí disponiendo de su boca. Lo contuvo para él. Apretándolo, sin dejarle margen de escape o separación. Sin medias tintas, ni vacilación. Eso era lo que quería, tenerlo todo.

Se le lanzó encima como el melenudo león que era.

Harry había estado tan caliente y ansioso por ese contacto, que tenerlo por fin lo había desquiciado. Le mordió el labio inferior y se regodeó con la suavidad de su boca, succionando su carne tibia y suave, mientras extendía los dedos de sus manos y buscaba abarcar todo el cuerpo posible. Lo apretó de la cintura y restregó sus caderas, contra el rubio, seguro de que a pesar de la tela gruesa del pantalón de auror, Draco podría percibir una incipiente dureza.

Cuando Draco jadeó, Harry tembló de pies a cabeza. Dios, eso era todo lo que necesitaba… y sentir las manos del rubio meterse bajo su túnica de servicio y aferrarse su sweter…

En algún momento de toda esa nebulosa de sentimientos y placenteras sensaciones, había escuchado su nombre gemido contra sus labios y él había respondido con un "Draco", ahogado y lleno de deseo. Cuando el rubio abrió su boca, Harry se había metido en ella, como una premonición del fuego que cruzaba su mente y que hervía en sus venas. No necesitó mucho tiempo, antes de tomarle las caderas y sentarlo sobre su escritorio. Draco gimió y tiró de él, acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo… frotando sus caderas, podía sentir la polla del rubio contra su propia erección queriendo perforar sus pantalones… agarrando el borde de sus nalgas, Harry comenzó a empujarse…

-Draco.- una sedosa voz se escuchó desde su izquierda. Harry abrió los ojos y el rubio se tensó entre sus brazos.

-Mierda…- el moreno se inclinó y susurró con el rostro escondido en ese hermoso, pálido y aromático cuello. Joder. Joder. No podía irse así, con el rabo entre las piernas… chiste doble sentido, ¡Ja! Pero ninguno de sus dos significados tenía gracia.

-Le agradecería que soltara a mi asistente, auror.-

-Potter…- había que joderse. –Harry…- el moreno levantó los ojos. ¡Lo había llamado por su nombre!, pero lo recibió una de esas miradas de "¡mueve el culo fuera de aquí!". ¡Au!

-Claro.- se levantó, abrochándose la túnica. Ya dijimos que la cosa iba a ser todo lo digna posible. –Tan oportuno… señor Mèdard.- masculló y esta vez le entregó la túnica negra de la percha, al rubio. No quería los ojos negros del cuarentón en lugares que no debían. El único con estrabismo en esa puta oficina, era Harry.

-Debería ser yo quien dijera eso.- el hombre estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta, siendo todopoderoso y omnipresente, observándolos a ambos. Unos pergaminos pendían de su mano derecha. –Quizás debí carraspear…- dijo con intención.

-¡Ah!, que chistoso.- masculló. –Quizás no debió aparecer.-

-Lo siento, director Mèdard.- el moreno se giró hacia él, Draco no parecía para nada contento. Se había levantado del escritorio y ya tenía la túnica puesta. –Harry… de esto hablaremos después… Ahora deberías irte.- no pudo evitar apretar los labios.

-No, vamos a hablarlo ahora.- mejor si estaba ese insoportable delante.

-Después. ¡Ahora estoy trabajando!-

-¿Los aurores de esta Comunidad no tienen nada que hacer?-

-Director.- se quejó el rubio y a Harry se le hinchó una vena.

-Iré a Mile End, después del trabajo.- era gracioso pensar que Mèdard también lo calentaba, pero de ganas de molerlo a golpes. ¡Civilidad, Harry! ¡Civilidad! –Y usted…- quiso golpearse la cabeza, al darse cuenta que era incapaz de tutearlo. –puede que sea bueno hablando y siendo un gato de chalet, pero apostaría a que igual se cagó de miedo con Voldemort.-

-¡Potter!- casi podía ver cómo Draco se erizaba completamente. –Después hablamos, ¡pero ahora vete! ¡Calma esa hueca cabeza tuya!-

Harry se marchó dando un portazo, viendo como el cuarentón esbozaba una media sonrisa. Estirando la comisura de un lado de su boca. Ladino. Burlón. Artero. Terriblemente Slytherin y asquerosamente Snape/Lucius.

Lo sabía, hace un mes que lo sabía… pero ahora estaba más que seguro. Odiaba al emperifollado y relamido de Maxime Mèdard. ¡Lo odiaba!

Y si las cosas no resultaban con Draco, no habría anónimo terrorista que le hiciera justicia… ¡él mismo volaría ese lado del Ministerio!

**28**

-Te lo dije.- sonrió el hombre. Sentado despreocupadamente sobre el borde del escritorio, mirando a Draco en el asiento cercano. En una de esas conocidas posiciones que habían desquiciado a ese aurorcillo.

-Bien… realmente no creí que El Salvador se interesaría por el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.-

-¿Dónde quedó tu seguridad? Era cosa de verlo, desde el primer día.- rio socarronamente, de nuevo. –Siendo una cosita dulce, puedes tener lo que quieras, Draco. Sonrisas y tazas de café, esa es tú macabra estrategia.-

-Usted habría sido un buen Slythrin, director.-

-Habría aprendido muchas cosas de ese Snape, ¿no?- ojos entrecerrados. –Has perdido tu camino, Malfoy. Llevas cinco años aprendiendo a ser una tierna ovejita, es hora de que vuelvas a ser un lobo.-

-Una serpiente, en mi caso.- bufó.

-Y si va de la mano de Harry Potter…- el hombre le acarició el borde de la oreja y el rubio se estremeció. No porque aún le gustara Maxime, sino porque era una zona sensible y el hombre lo sabía. –Después de todo, esas miraditas tuyas, todas esas atenciones… ese maravilloso chaleco. Conmigo te costó un poco más acercarte.-

-Usted era mi jefe y no sabía si tenía algo en contra de los hijos de mortifagos.- cerró los ojos mansamente. –No arriesgaría el único empleo que podría conseguir, sólo por una atracción…-

-Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-Supongo que aceptaré.- casi se sentía ronronear, quizás le enseñaría sobre sus zonas erógenas a Harry.

-Excelente.-

-Aunque debo decir que no fue muy amable de su parte ser tan insidioso.- abrió los ojos y miró las negras pupilas del hombre.

-¿Qué?, ¿un poco de toqueteo y situaciones incomodas?- bufó, levantándose de la mesa del escritorio y se encaminó a su asiento. -Si no fuera por mí, ese auror aun estaría sentado en esa ridícula silla simplemente mirándote ir y venir. Deberías agradecérmelo.-

-Entonces que se adelantara el viaje a Escocia no fue una casualidad…-

-Tú mismo me lo dijiste: Griffindor. Ese sujeto no habría soportado dejarte a tú suerte en mis inmorales manos.- ambos asintieron aceptando el punto. –En cuanto llegaras se lanzaría a poseerte y a marcar territorio.- de pronto Draco sintió calor, Potter casi había ido más allá de simplemente marcar territorio. Por suerte existían hechizos para bajar las erecciones. - Quizás qué pensó su pequeña cabecita llena de músculos. Tú y yo en un hotel en Glasgow.- soltó la carcajada.

-Director, no disfrute del sufrimiento de otros.- ese hombre era casi peor que Severus. Que miedo.

-Bueno, pero te gusta ¿no?- el rubio asintió. Si, claro que le gustaba, siempre le había atraído. Más allá del amor platónico por su padrino. -Ahora es tuyo. Considéralo un regalo.-

-¿Gracias?- negó. ¿Un regalo? -¿Sabía que cuando me llamó el viernes, él estaba conmigo? No lucía para nada contento.-

-Por supuesto.- sonrió y su voz sonó especialmente suave. Draco alzó una ceja. –Saber cómo reaccionaría ese auror fue fácil. Un par de gotas de Felix Félicis por las mañanas, periódicamente, hacen todo lo demás.-

-Como lo sepa alguien…- negó con la cabeza. Eso era absolutamente ilegal en funcionarios del Ministerio. Aunque no había sido por motivos directamente laborales.

-Ahora.- y esta vez la sonrisa era casi maligna. Escalofrío. –Emparejándote con ese auror tú aceptación dentro del Ministerio se elevará. Con tu curriculum, con tus logros, con tú evidente desempeño en la firma del Trans-Europa y mi carta de recomendación, tomarás el departamento de tesorería… y entonces todo será muy fácil.-

-Que Slytherin.- pensó con un largo suspiro. –Sé que el señor Doyle apoyará mi promoción y si le regalo un par de sonrisas a O'Driscoll, él hablará en mi favor con la Directora de Migración.-

-Y Cooper te tiene en muy alta estima, sin contar con su absoluto desagrado por Smith.- Maxime apoyó los codos sobre la superficie de su escritorio y juntó las yemas de sus dedos, en un gesto absolutamente conspirativo. –En un par de meses éste departamento será nuestro y si todo sale bien…-

-¿El Ministerio?- el hombre asintió y sus ojos brillaban como la obsidiana. Si Severus no hubiese tenido una vida de mierda, habría sido tan maquiavélico y ambicioso como el hombre frente a él. Era excitante y terrorífico a la vez.

-No te preocupes,- desestimó con una de sus manos. -para los treinta te regalaré Hacienda.- ¿le estaba ofreciendo ser vice-ministro? –Entonces estarás, sino por sobre, al menos al mismo nivel que "ese" auror.-

-Maxime.- se quejó, pero pronto sonrió. Levantándose de su asiento, se acercó hasta el hombre y besó una de sus mejillas. –Si quieres que las cosas me funcionen con él, no seas tan pesado, porque si sus amigos se portan mal conmigo sólo yo debo tener la posibilidad de quejarme.-

-Eso de molestar Griffindors es divertido.- sonrió ladino, pero no dijo nada más.

-Por cierto…- esta vez fue él quien se sentó en el borde del escritorio, viendo a ese atractivo hombre mirarlo desde su extraordinario asiento de respaldo alto. Estuviesen en la posición que fuera, ese hombre siempre parecería dominarlo todo. –ya tengo los títulos de la propiedad en Manchester. Si todo sale bien, Hanna podrá trasladarse la próxima semana.-

-¿Es necesario?- hizo un suspiro dramático.

-Hay demasiada gente del Ministerio que sabe de tú otra familia. Lo mejor es poner tierra entre ambos, lo antes posible.- eso era obvio, ambos lo sabían. Pero también significaba que las escapadas del director al mundo muggle, ya no serían tan fáciles. –¿Ser padre de familia o ser Ministro?-

-Despáchala.-

Draco acarició apenas el cabello negro de su nuca antes de encaminarse de regreso a su oficina. Pensar que ese hombre había sido su amor platónico –así como lo había sido Severus-, luego fue su amante, su amigo y ahora era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Algo así como un segundo padrino. Sin él no habría podido sobrevivir. Él lo había rescatado de la inminente pobreza, de la profetizada soledad, de la más absoluta segregación. Draco habría sido un paria que si era desterrado del mundo mágico, no sabría cómo vivir en el muggle.

De no tener nada, ahora lo tenía a él y a Potter… a Harry. Sonrió.

Ya lo decía él, Mèdard era un tipo que daba miedo. Pero la lealtad era uno de los máximos principios de Slytherin, que aún mantenía por sobre todas las cosas. Con ese hombre podría ir y regresar del infierno… Aunque, bueno, si las cosas marchaban bien con Harry, en el futuro tendría que pensárselo más. Pero por ahora, su lealtad era una.

**29*

Llegó como alma que se la lleva el diablo a Mile End. Eran las jodidas once de la noche. Redada de mierda y puto Robards que justo los mandaba a ellos. Habiendo decenas de aurores y le pedía justamente a Hestia que vaya a arreglar ese entuerto. ¡Justo a ellos! No, si el hombre tenía algún pararrayos especial, para joderle la vida al resto. Harry estaba en bolas, recién bañado y vistiéndose de franco cuando les avisaron. Tuvo que ponerse su maldito uniforme de nuevo y pateó la perra durante las cuatro horas que estuvo en misión.

Mala suerte al pobre cretino que le había tocado recibir su Desmaius, lo había hecho volar como cincuenta metros en el aire… ¡Ah!, ¡lo único gratificante entre tanta calamidad!

Tocó la puerta fuertemente con los nudillos. Al menos se colaba luz por debajo de la puerta. Verla abrirse le provocó una exhalación de esperanza.

-Hola…- sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos recién lavados.

-Son las once de la noche, Potter.- lo miró apoyado del filo de la puerta, sin dejarlo entrar aún.

-Lo siento, hubo una redada en el callejón Knocktum. Estuvimos como cuatro horas ahí… quizás debí escribirte una nota o algo.- se rascó la cabeza con una de sus manos. –Sé que no es una justificación, pero recién pude salir. De verdad lo lamento.-

-Está bien…- suspiró y se hizo a un lado. –Olvidé que los aurores hacen mucho más que vigilar magos en aburridas oficinas.-

-Si…- volvió a sonreír más calmado y seguro. –Gracias.-

-¿Algo de beber?, ¿una cerveza?, ¿café?, ¿té?- le indicó que se sentara, mientras él caminaba hasta la pequeña cocina americana.

-Una cerveza estaría bien.- se sentó en ese conocido y cómodo sofá de cuero blanco. Allí donde Draco había pasado su pasada resaca. Cómo podían cambiar las cosas.

-Entonces…- el rubio le tendió la botellita, sentándose a su lado. Luego se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que comenzara con eso que "tenían que hablar".

-Entonces…- suspiró, –es obvio, creo.- el rubio pareció inmutable. Como buen Slytherin sabía que en situaciones así, de sentimientos y con alguien de la importancia de Harry, debía tener todas las cartas a su disposición. –No es como si me magreara con cualquiera, sobre los escritorios del Ministerio.-

-Nos hemos visto por apenas mes y medio. No puedo dar nada por sentado…-

-Me gustas.- Draco sintió como algo temblaba dentro suyo. –Es cierto, sólo ha sido un mes y medio, pero para mí ha sido más que suficiente…- rió un poco. –Me encantas. Todo lo que he visto de ti me gusta. Y quiero verte todos los días. Porque no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… incluso pensé en hacer uno de esos muñecos mágicos de Mèdard, durante el fin de semana que estuviste en Glasgow.- eso sería gracioso, si no fuera porque Harry realmente lo pensó.

-¿No será algo meramente físico?-

-Ahm… lo pensé, pero no. Realmente es algo más allá de lo físico, es algo raro para mí, pero… tengo sentimientos profundos por ti.- carraspeó y algo pareció calentarle el pecho cuando vio a Draco comenzar a sonrojarse. De alguna forma esa visión, le dio la fuerza para seguir exponiéndose. –Ya sabes que he tenido otras parejas antes, pero nada como lo que he sentido por ti, porque me gustas. Realmente me gustas. Me gusta como hablas, me gusta como sonríes, como te sonrojas justo ahora.- suspiró, pensando en cada uno de esos gestos. -Me gusta tu dedicación al trabajo, me gusta como tratas a la gente ahora, me gusta cómo has cambiado. Que hayas pensado en mí con amabilidad.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tenemos un pasado conflictivo y yo me iba a inmiscuir en tú vida, en tú oficina, en tú mundo.- el rubio asintió. –Y a pesar de todo… Yo era Potter y tú Malfoy y aún así, trataste de hacerme las cosas fáciles. Trabajaste conmigo y no contra mí, como lo pensé en algún momento. Me hablabas con cortesía y me llevabas café cuando me caía de sueño.- Draco lo miraba con ojos amplios. –Eso fue… lindo.-

Draco se sorprendió. Maxime tenía razón, el tiempo y las circunstancias lo habían hecho perder su naturaleza Slytherin. Hablar con cortesía y servirle un café lo habría hecho con cualquiera… lo había aprendido desde que había salido de la sala de juicios del Wizengamont, a punta de malas experiencias y sermones. Recién ahora se daba cuenta que podría ser una muy buena y sagaz estrategia de engatusamiento. ¡Sonrisas y tazas de café! Eso era por mucho, mejor que los medios que utilizaba su padre.

-Gracias…- sonrió el rubio y realmente agradecía que alguien como Harry se diera cuenta de sus esfuerzos, de su cambio. Quién era Draco Malfoy ahora.

-Además resultaste una persona agradable para conversar. Honestamente y sin ánimo de ofender, nunca lo hubiese creído.-

-¿Sin ánimo de ofender?- negó con la cabeza y se bebió un trago de cerveza. –Trabajaremos en las sutilezas, Potter, porque eres un asco en "no ofender".- Harry rió.

-Lo siento.- bebió un trago de su propia botella y la dejó sobre la mesa de centro. –¿Debo asumir, por cómo pasaron las cosas hoy en la mañana, que no te soy indiferente?-

-Sí. Por muy extraño e inesperado que parezca.- el rubio inclinó la cabeza y lamió ligeramente sus labios. Obviamente, Harry siguió con sus ojos todo el trayecto de esa húmeda y rosada lengua. –Pensé que te comportarías arrogante y prepotente como algunos de los "Héroes de guerra" que han pasado por el Departamento, pero fuiste agradable. Supongo que aún tienes algo de esa candidez y la empatía de niño.-

-No diría que cándido.- Draco negó a otra de esas "sutilezas".

-Fue extraño darme cuenta que era interesante estar en tú compañía. Sin rencores, como dos recién conocidos.-

-Podemos decir que fue algo así… ninguno supo mucho del otro, en estos seis, siete años.- sí, su orgullo aún se estaba recuperando del golpe. –Y no es como si en Hogwarts nos hubiésemos "conocido" realmente.- el rubio asintió y pareció meditar sobre algo. Mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. –Entonces… ¿te gusto o sólo te intereso?- Harry le había dicho que le gustaba, que sentía algo profundo por él. No quería tener que conformarse y vacilar en la incertidumbre, por un simple interés. No quería pensar en la presencia implícita de Mèdard, cada vez que estuviese con el rubio. Como la sombra de un amante pasado, moviéndose sobre sus cabezas. –Dime la verdad.- Draco se volvió a él.

-¿Que te diga la verdad…?-

-¿Mèdard?, ¿tus prospectos tipo Snape?- apretó los labios. –No quiero tener que pensar en ellos en el futuro… tu mismo lo dijiste, un mes es muy poco tiempo.- sintió algo caliente burbujear en su sangre. ¡Ah!, conocida sensación. -¿De pronto pasaste de oler las camisas de ese hombre a interesarte en mí?- sí, ahí estaba la vena hinchada, punzando justo en su cuello. A punto de reventar. –Todavía te gusta o qué. No quiero ser un sustituto de nadie.-

El rubio suspiró, pestañeando calmadamente mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. El moreno pensó si estaba haciendo bien las cosas, si no se estaba precipitando… si la vena sería muy evidente, junto a su yugular –o el puto conducto que sea-, ¡pero es que su preocupación era justificada! Joder. Malditas relaciones humanas.

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala… Exhala…

Entonces ese pequeño instante de silencio más que incomodarlo, le dio tiempo suficiente para calmar las pasiones. Había que admitirlo, Harry era como pasto seco… prendía con poco.

-Entiendo tu inseguridad y no creo poder convencerte después de todas esas cosas "inquietantes" que has visto.- el moreno reconoció sus propias palabras. –Seré honesto, aunque sólo sea mi palabra.- Suspiró. –Si tuviera que definir mis sentimientos por Maxime, diría que tienen una raíz de necesidad derivada del abandono, de una ausencia o de un nostálgico afecto no consumado. Pero no es amor, más allá de algo platónico. No tiene proyecciones, ni tendencias románticas. No hay más reciprocidad que un sentimiento fraterno.- dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, sus ojos quedaron atrapados en la visión del blanquecino cielo raso. –Por eso te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Cuando crecemos y maduramos, se logra comprender y lidiar con la ausencia, con esa intensa búsqueda de confort y satisfacción. Confundir el agradecimiento, la identificación, el compromiso y la admiración… es fácil, sobre todo cuando se está en mis circunstancias.- el moreno asintió, tenía sentido. Para él no le era ajeno que las personas confundieran sus sentimientos frente a una visión distorsionada y alejada de la realidad, él mismo era ejemplo de esas ideas preconcebidas. Pero había otro factor que seguía quemando el borde de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuándo hablas de un nostálgico afecto no consumado…?- y le daba miedo pensar en ese significado. No solo había un MM, también había un SS.

-¿Has pensado cómo habría sido tener a tus padres?, ¿cómo habría sido jugar al quidditch con tu padrino?, ¿un día de campo con tu madre?-

-Si.- sobre todo cuando pequeño.

-Yo siento algo parecido. Es un sentimiento de anhelo, cubierto de la tristeza por "lo que no pudo ser". Yo quería a Severus, lo quise mucho, mucho y por mucho tiempo pensé en todo lo que pudimos hacer si el no hubiese estado involucrado en la guerra o si hubiese sobrevivido a ella.- Harry asintió. –Pero como pasa con las personas que se van, mi… amor platónico se transformó en un recuerdo querido. Nada más.-

-Me siento extraño entendiendo tus sentimientos por Snape.-

Draco giró el rostro hacia él y Harry sonrió un poco. No se suponía que las cosas caminarían por esos rumbos. "Melancólicos", catalogaría el letreado de Draco.

El moreno había pensado que ambos dirían un jubiloso "¡Vamos a continuar lo de la mañana!", que eso sería lo más vocal que intercambiarían y luego pasarían a la acción física. De hecho ya le tenía un par de técnicas linguales, sin estrenar, preparadas al rubio… ¡Pero no, claro que no! Porque todo lo que ha pensado durante ese puto mes, resulta completamente errado. Cuando el quiere conversar calmadamente, lanza la bomba. Cuando quiere sincerarse hablando, se agarran a besos –no que se queje, claro- y cuando quiere ir a lo físico, terminan hablando de Snape y Mèdard.

¿Quién dijo que era bueno planear… o pensar incluso? Improvisación sería su lema de ahora en adelante. Ya nada de ser meticuloso y fruncido como Hermione, ahora todo se iría resolviendo sobre la marcha… Por lo pronto, resolver todo ese "me gustas y te gusto".

-Severus es mi padrino, así como Ginevra es la hermana de tu mejor amigo… o Smith fue tu novio.- aunque Harry no le daría el título de "novio", de hecho era algo así como "compañeros que follan".

-Hay algo que… tú dijiste esa vez que vine a comer, de que sólo te gustaban las personas a quienes respetes, a quienes admires y que tengan carácter…- ¿recuerdan ese palo entre las cejas? Para qué negarlo, él seguía estando un "pelín" resentido.

-¿Y tu crees que no entras en ninguna de esas categorías?- el rubio se acomodó de lado y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-¿No…?-

-Potter…-

-Dime Harry.-

-Harry.- esta vez el gesto se hizo luminoso y risueño. -Siento respeto por ti desde los once años…- el moreno lo miró con ojos grandes. –¿El bosque prohibido?, ¿el unicornio y esa sombra del Señor Tenebroso? Tú te quedaste mientras que yo salí huyendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.-

-Bueno… huir es lo más lógico para un niño de once años. Lo mío puede ser solo estupidez.-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.- rió un poco. -¿Pero y la Cámara secreta?, la Casa de los Gritos, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el Fuego Infernal, la Batalla Final… como esos seguramente hay miles de ejemplos.- Harry no sabía qué contestar a eso. –No hay nadie en el mundo mágico que no te respete. Y yo te respeto no sólo porque seas un héroe. En el bosque prohibido no eras un héroe de nada… te respeto por todo lo que lograste como persona. Por cómo te empujaste a ti mismo a lograr todas esas cosas.- ¡Oh!, cosas cálidas haciendo cosquillitas en su estómago. Joder, le daban ganas de pellizcarle una mejilla al rubio. ¿Quién fue el cretino que dijo que las relaciones humanas eran una maldición?

-Tuve ayuda.- dijo, sin ocultar la inmensa sonrisa que pujaba desde algún recóndito y zalamero lugar de su cuerpo.

-Eso es algo obvio, todos necesitamos ayuda. Yo he podido sobrevivir estos casi siete años, no sólo por merito propio.- Harry pensó en Mèdard e hizo una mueca. Prefería seguir la conversación en donde el rubio decía todas esas cosas buenas de él y a Harry se le hinchaba el pecho.

-¿Y me vas a decir que me admiras, también? Disculpando, pero eso suena un poco inverosímil.-

-¿Quieres que me justifique por cada una de mis palabras y siga adobando ese enrome ego tuyo, como lo hace el resto del Mundo mágico?-

-Bueno. Pues…- sonrió y se le acercó un poco más.

-Bien. ¿Si te admiro?, sí, lo hago. No cualquiera se enfrente al mayor mago oscuro de la historia.- el rubio se bebió un último trago de cerveza antes de dejar la botellita sobre la mesita de centro. -¿Si creo que tienes carácter?, todo lo anterior me dice que sí. Ponerle cara a Dumbledore, a los mortifagos o al Ministerio, me dice que tienes carácter como para hacer lo que tú crees que es correcto o necesario.- sonrió maliciosamente. –Ponerle cara a Severus y Mèdard, no es algo que haga cualquiera.-

-Podríamos dejar de hablar de Mèdard.- gesto. Agh. Era como si su chip mental hiciera gestos automáticamente cada vez que pensaba o decía algo sobre ese hombre. ¡Gh!

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque ya te dije que Maxime no es sólo mi jefe…- dijo Draco, sabiendo que debía dejar zanjado ese asunto. De la misma forma como habría ocurrido si Severus estuviese vivo, ante los demás tendría que defenderlo y darle el lugar que le correspondía en su vida. –Llevo años trabajando con él y se ha transformado en un buen amigo. Como Blaise, Pansy o Theo, es la única familia que tengo.-

-Bien.- casi gruño.

Ya se lo habían dejado en claro. No era su amorcito, pero si era un amigo a quien defendería de ser necesario. Mnh. Aquí es cuando su mente sufre un colapso y sólo piensa un "Maldita sea".

Bien. No diría nada, pero existían ciertos hechizos que lo ayudarían a estar más tranquilo… no, mentira. "Maldita sea", de nuevo. ¡Ahora que tenía el respeto y la admiración del rubio, no sería capaz de algo tan-tan "soez"! Quizás algún tipo de amenaza, de respetado auror a un inmoral doble-vida. Ugh. A lo que caemos.

-No es mala persona, Harry.- no, sólo un poco maquiavélico, pensó el rubio y entonces pensó que deberían cambiar de tema. Ambos estaban ahí para hablar sobre ellos y un posible "nosotros". Y Draco sentía que se le calentaba el pecho de sólo pensarlo.

-Sólo si eres amable con mis amigos… así como lo fuiste con Ron.- medio sonrió, mediador.

-Ahm… no es como si hubiésemos llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo entre ambos.- Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño. Draco evitó rodar los ojos. –Sé que te gusto, tú sabes que me gustas… creo que falta otro paso más, antes de involucrar a nuestras amistades.- ésta vez el moreno sonrió con cara de depredador y se movió el resto de espacio sobre el sofá, hasta llegar junto al rubio.

-Creo que corresponde.- se giró hacia el rubio, pasando una de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Draco y su otra mano tomó su rostro desde la mejilla. Ahora que estaba seguro que el rubio también se sentía con algo parecido a una "a", entonces ambos podrían compartir su casi "e". -¿Quieres salir conmigo?- el rubio rodó los ojos. -¿Qué?-

-Yo "salgo" a pasear con Duke, el perro del vecino. No olvides que soy un mago de tradiciones, Harry.- lo miró con sus magníficos ojos grises. –Dilo con todas sus letras.-

Draco sabía que comprometer la palabra de un Griffindor y de Harry particularmente, era tenerlo todo. Era asegurar sus sentimientos e intenciones. Era la mano del moreno tomando la suya en público, defendiéndolo de ser necesario.

Harry sabía que si quería completa exclusividad con Draco, debía proponerle algo serio. Tener completa posesión del rubio frente a Mèdard, a O'Driscoll, ante cualquiera. Lo quería para él, sin cuestionamiento o posibilidad de escape. Joder, sí, lo quería.

-Y encima te haces del rogar…- bufó una risa por la nariz. –Está bien. Está bien. ¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja, novio, compañero de vida, mi media naranja… mi peor es nada?-

-Harry, corazón,- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Irónico. El moreno le sonrió. Dientes blancos e inocencia Griffindor. –eres un prosaico.-

Suspiró y levantó las piernas, pasándolas por sobre los muslos del moreno. Harry Potter ya no era el niño crédulo y sin altura de miras, de antes. Podía ver cierto brillo astuto y malicioso iluminando el fondo de sus ojos verdes. Draco podría lidiar con ello. Pero lamentablemente, si había alguien ladino y maligno en esa pareja, ese era él. Palabra de reivindicado Slytherin.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el moreno.

-Supongo que si.- sonrió y sus ojos admiraron el rostro masculino que tenía delante. Claro que sí. Ya era tiempo de decirle adiós a la marginalidad, a la desestimación y a tener que conformarse con parejas casuales.

Extendió su mano y tomó la barbilla del moreno, incitándolo a acercarse a él para besarse. Harry no necesitó mayor estímulo. Tomó el labio inferior del rubio y succionó suavemente, apenas soltándolo y rozando sus bocas con ligereza. ¡Ah!, manjar de los Dioses… El moreno abrió sus labios y pronto se hizo una caricia húmeda, jugosa, donde se podía escuchar el sonido de la saliva y las lenguas tentando la entrada.

Si el rubio había tenido la intención de descansar o pasar un relajado momento, ambos sobre su lustroso sofá de cuero blanco, estaba muy equivocado. Haberse dispuesto de esa forma para Harry, era como mostrarle un pequeño y desvalido conejito a un león.

Con sus dos enormes y morenas manos, tomó el rostro de Draco, abarcando sus pómulos y hundiendo sus dedos dentro de ese sedoso cabello rubio. Acariciando la comisura de sus hermosos labios y el frente de sus mejillas, con el pulgar. Sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, sin rastros de vello, ni huellas, ni lunares o imperfección alguna. Demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto.

Y el rubio se dejó hacer, permitiendo ser sujetado, ser asido, ser devorado por esa boca hambrienta, por esas manos posesivas, por esa ansiedad que se percibía como perfume en el aire. Allí había algo. Como la pretérita tensión que antes los había rodeado. Como la premonición de un deseo encarnado.

Se besaron por tiempo indefinido. Moviendo sus rostros sólo lo suficiente para hacerlo cómodo, para separarse sólo lo necesario y respirar el aire del otro. Sólo lo suficiente para murmurar sobre la piel del otro, algún deseo insatisfecho y hacer el calor entre ambos, sofocante.

Ver el gesto manso y entregado de Draco, era deliciosamente hermoso, era excitante. Era perfecto. Como reencontrarse con algo perdido. Era como si algo profundo en su pecho, quisiera gritar y echarse a reír consternado de satisfacción.

Y sentir las manos del rubio… contra la piel de su abdomen o de su espalda, le daban unas ganas de jadear por más contacto. Eran tan suaves y ligeras, tan sutiles como el toque de una pluma y le provocaban escalofríos. Sentirlas deslizándose hacia arriba, por debajo de su sweter, cosquilleantes, tentativas, silenciosas e incitantes como serpientes. Quería que lo tocara entero, que lo apretara con ganas, que no fuera tan gentil… pero era tan perfecto simplemente así. Extrañamente, era como debía ser.

Era una ambivalencia donde ya ni siquiera entendía lo que quería su mente o lo que quería su cuerpo. Sólo sabía que quería todo del rubio. Que lo hiciera sentir…

Joder. Esto era magia.

Aspiró el delicioso aroma de su cuello. Ese que había sentido durante las idas y vueltas en ascensor. La misma deliciosa fragancia que había aspirado esa mañana, mientras tenía al rubio atrapado bajo su cuerpo, sobre el escritorio de su oficina. Era suave y fresco. Era como el viento sobre una pradera extensa.

…Y ahora Harry se estaba poniendo poético… es que era tan rico.

El moreno todavía sostenía el pálido rostro de Draco, cuando éste se dejó caer ligeramente hacia atrás, hacia el brazo del sofá. Descansando sobre un par de mullidos cojines tras su espalda. Entonces Harry lo escuchó suspirar, mientras continuaba adorando la piel bajo sus manos. Acariciando su cabeza con los poderosos dedos, peinando sus cabellos y descubriendo la suavidad de sus orejas. Entonces el rubio se removió inquieto, como gato erizado. Arqueándose. Tensándose. Aspirando una necesitada bocanada de aire.

-Mis orejas…- escuchó una suave y temblorosa exhalación.

Harry levantó el rostro y miró los ojos opacos del rubio, los parpados levemente caídos, suspirando. Sus pálidas manos se habían detenido, una sujeta al borde de su sweter y la otra había subido para acariciar la piel de su cuello, justo bajo su oreja… en donde frotaba su pulgar, casi mecánicamente.

Mirarlo era una visión encantadora y terriblemente reveladora. No podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza… y admirarse de ese conocimiento. Tan ilógico y tan correcto.

Ese que estaba bajo su cuerpo era Draco Malfoy, su enemigo jurado y el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Uno no debería poder ver a sus enemigos con gestos de placer. Uno no debería encontrarlos tan absolutamente irresistibles. No deberían provocarte ansiedad. Lo confundía al mismo tiempo que lo hacía sentir seguro…

Sí. ¡Sí! Era Malfoy. Joder. Era como si recién se diera cuenta de ello… o sea, sí, sabía que era Draco Malfoy, pero ahora… justo ahora, cuando estaba ciertamente más consciente del hecho, le parecía más significativo. Lo había odiado. Lo había golpeado. ¡Él le había quebrado la nariz de un puntapié!

Que pensamientos tan mata-pasiones… pero realmente Harry debía ser masoquista, porque más que horrorizado, estaba fascinado. Fascinado de ver toda esa gama de gestos y reacciones en su antes detestable adversario. Maravillado de que esa atractiva persona entre sus brazos, era el mismo hijo de la grandísima… que le había reventado la nariz.

Era una cosa muy intensa y confusa. Algo así como, "Me encantas porque fuiste el único que pudo darme una lección". Una cosa de dominancia y sometimiento muy… muy…

-… que fuerte…- se dijo más para si. Inclinándose hacia el frente, hundió la cabeza en el cuello del rubio y chupó, buscando dejar una marca.

Debería dejar de pensar…

Escuchó un quejido ahogado y de alguna forma le supo a algo caliente, deslizándose por su estómago. Era como tomarse un trago de whisky de fuego, que con suavidad se diseminaba y extendía cálidamente por todo su cuerpo. Eso era encontrar un hogar.

Con un lento preámbulo fue deslizando sus labios, ascendiendo por esa garganta extensa, besando y lamiendo tanta piel como pudiese. Alcanzando la articulación de la mandíbula y el lóbulo de su oreja. El rubio se removió de nuevo bajo sus manos, suspirando largamente, exponiendo su cuello y todo ese lado de su cabeza.

Respiró su aliento caliente dentro de su oído. Los dedos de Draco se crisparon contra su ropa y cuello. Así que tenía las orejas sensibles.

Rodeó el arco del cartílago con los labios, lamiendo el pliegue y el pabellón de su oreja, cuando llegó hasta arriba. No había esperado escuchar un ronroneo, bajo y grave. Ni tampoco su nombre, como suspiros letárgicos.

Descendió su mano derecha de su rostro, a su hombro, su costado… a su cintura vestida de cachemira y luego, a esas caderas angostas y masculinas. Tocando por sobre la tela del pantalón de jeans, sintiendo las costuras y la cálida carne dispuesta debajo, los músculos y huesos.

Draco levantó las caderas y se apretó contra él, dándole el espacio suficiente para colar la mano sobre su nalga y el muslo de su pierna izquierda. Eso era como una promesa… y el moreno no perdió tiempo, subió sobre el sofá y se acomodó completamente sobre el rubio, entre el calor de sus piernas, permitiendo mayor contacto entre ambos cuerpos. Logrando que pudiesen frotarse con mayor libertad. Moviendo sus caderas y presionando sus miembros bajo la rigidez de la ropa.

Pronto el rubio volvió a reclamar su boca, tomándole la cabeza con ambas manos. Acariciando las majillas de Harry con sus pulgares, trazando el borde de su mandíbula y subiendo hacia la curva de sus pómulos. Sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos, sus pobladas cejas oscuras y el cabello de sus varoniles patillas… aventurándose hacia sus orejas morenas y terminando en la firmeza de su nuca, en los músculos ejercitados de su grueso cuello. Harry era tan malditamente caliente.

El beso era fuerte y el moreno no podía pensar en nada más que en mover las caderas y sorber todo lo que la boca de Draco le daba. Frotando sus bocas, mordiendo y chupando sus labios. Metiéndole la lengua, probando su saliva, acariciando sus dientes y paladar, sintiendo la calidez del interior de su boca y frotando la lengua del rubio. Sintiendo apenas el sabor de la cerveza.

Oh, ¿ya había mencionado sobre cosas calientes extendiéndose por su cuerpo? Una muy conocida, se estaba asentando en su bajo vientre. Muy intensa y fogosa, de esas que te burbujean irremisiblemente en las venas. De esas que terminan con todo un panorama de fuegos artificiales detrás de los parpados.

Se empujó más fuerte contra el rubio y pudo sentir un poco de satisfacción sobre el pedazo de piedra que tenía entre las piernas. Ya estaban un paso más adelante que esa mañana y Harry tenía una erección completa, dura, hinchada, caliente y a un paso de ponerse húmeda, bajo su ropa interior.

Un jadeante "Sí", salido de quien sabe dónde, se escuchó. Si fue él o el rubio, no estaba seguro.

Draco gimió su ansiedad, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. No recordaba haber estado tan excitado y ansioso alguna vez antes. Esperando a que Harry hiciera algo más con sus manos o con sus labios, sentir cómo el moreno se iba poniendo duro contra su cuerpo… se le había secado la boca.

Se removió ligeramente bajo el enorme cuerpo del auror y entonces se aventuró a desabrochar los pantalones del moreno. Peleó con la hebilla de su cinturón, con los dos botones y el cierre, se excitó, admirando lo apretado de su ropa interior. Debía ser un bóxer o algo similar. Necesitó bajar el jeans y la ropa interior por sus caderas, para tener completa disposición de su polla… Murmuró el nombre del moreno, con voz indecente, llena de legítimo anhelo, mientras deslizaba sus manos a lo largo de su miembro.

Era una polla larga y gruesa. Larga. Gruesa. Se sentía pasada sobre sus manos, completamente dura, con prominentes venas en sus costados, un glande de tamaño considerable, con el borde de la cabeza caliente, sobresaliente y húmeda. Era perfectamente proporcionada con el "auror de acción en terreno", que tenía encima. …Y ahora sentía que se le hacía agua la boca. ¡Glándulas!

Si Action Man tenía una polla, seguro era así. Casi podía sentirla partiéndole el culo… No, Draco, no. No es el momento. No ahora. Lento, vamos lento. Debes dejarte desear…

Sus testículos eran dos pesos, juntos, cubiertos de piel rugosa, que cabían perfectamente sobre la palma de su mano. Podía acariciarlos y jalarlos, podía presionar el delicioso punto de juntura y sentir a Harry derretirse bajo el encantamiento de sus manos. Sabiendo qué y cómo tocar.

-Oh, joder…- el moreno se restregaba fuerte, con un ímpetu que le advirtió al rubio la inminencia de su orgasmo. Metió ambas manos y comenzó a masturbarlo. Mientras una subía y bajaba rodeando ese mástil de carne enhiesta, la otra frotaba la palma contra la sensibilidad de su glande. Esparciendo la abundante humedad. -… no pares, Dios Draco, no pares…-

Draco apretó el contacto de sus muslos, de sus piernas entrelazadas, del rozar de sus caderas y le gimió al oído. Harry pareció entenderlo, porque rebuscó entre ambos, peleando desesperado con sus pantalones… finalmente había invocado un hechizo no verbal, para dejarle toda la parte inferior se sus ropas, enrollada a las rodillas.

-Harry…- se agitó, hecho una gelatina, cuando el moreno lo agarró del miembro.

Su mano era grande y callosa… y era perfecta.

-… voy a correrme…- le suspiró contra el oído, Draco se contrajo erizado por la sensación. Su aliento, su calor, sus movimientos, el contacto de su mano, el peso de su cuerpo, sus gruñidos guturales… esos bramidos roncos que presionaba contra su sensible oreja.

-Harry…- "Harry". "Harry". "Harry". Podría seguir así por la eternidad…

Merlín. Aumentó la velocidad de sus manos y el moreno hizo lo propio. Draco le pasó una pierna por sobre uno de los muslos y comenzó a mover las caderas. La tensión de sus músculos, cosquilleó sobre su ingle.

-Así… se siente bien, Harry… así…- no alcanzó a decir mucho más porque Harry le calló sobre la boca. Era un beso hambriento, lleno de culminación… con sabor a éxtasis. Casi no podía respirar y le ardía el labio inferior. –Harry…-

-Draco…- y entonces el rubio sintió una mordida que lo hizo arquear de delicioso dolor…

-¡Mnhah!- ya casi…

Apretó ambas manos y Harry unió sus pollas…

-Así… así…- levantó la barbilla en un intento por buscar algo de aire… Dioses.

Draco apenas abrió los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado y vio el rostro neblinoso del moreno a centímetros de distancia. Pero sus ojos verdes, eran un faro de luz que lo guiaba en medio de la exuberancia de esas sensaciones. En medio del calor asfixiante, de ese ahogo desequilibrante y la desesperada lascivia… Quería eso todos los días, que sus ojos brillantes sólo para él. Todos y cada uno de los días.

La abundante humedad entre sus manos, el conocimiento de esa lujuriosa intimidad. Harry bombeando ambos miembros, como si la vida se le fuera en ello… empujando las caderas y gruñendo. Ávido. Hambriento de ese afanoso palpitar, de las respiraciones aceleradas, de esa combustión.

Draco buscó su boca y tomaron sus labios como si estuviesen sedientos. Arqueó las cejas, adolorido de placer…

-Draco…- gruñido gutural, labios contra su oreja… -Me voy…-

-Merl-ín…- el rubio apretó los ojos. -¡Harry!-

El moreno bombeó con más fuerza, mientras el rubio apretaba ambas cabezas de carne juntas… las friccionó, presionando las hendiduras con la yema de sus dedos…

Harry sintió como le frotaban el orificio… ¡joder!… mordió lo primero al alcance de su boca y se corrió… una exhalación profunda, liberadora, llena de fluidos… mientras empujaba una última vez.

Una respiración apretada cosquilleaba contra su cuello. Suspiró, un poco ahogado por el peso sobre su pecho y se decidió a acariciar esa mata de húmedo cabello negro, bajo su mano derecha.

-Dios, sí…- Draco rió suavemente, deslizando los dedos por esa nuca. El mismo tacto amable, pausado. Mimoso. -¿Te aplasto?-

-No…- suspiró. El peso de su cuerpo no era algo que pudiese desagradarle. –pero me molesta el culo… el cuero y la humedad, no van de la mano.- lo escuchó y lo sintió reír contra su cuello.

Harry removió la mano del delito y con algún otro hechizo no verbal, puso sus pantalones y ropa interior en su lugar. Un poco mal acomodado, pero tapando lo que debían tapar.

-¿Mejor?- el moreno se dejó caer de nuevo sobre Draco, entre sus cálidos brazos y piernas. "Hogar, dulce hogar", pensó. No existía, ni existiría nunca, algo mejor que eso. Suspiró lánguidamente con lo último de sus fuerzas. Con todo el ajetreo de la redada y la adrenalina del orgasmo, había agotado lo último de sus baterías.

-Mejor…- Draco levantó la mirada y observó el cielo raso. Y pensar que tenían hasta los zapatos puestos aún. -¿Quieres dormir?- Harry parecía un peso muerto.

-Eso estaría bien…-

-Quédate.- reconoció la sonrisa en su propio tono de voz… Sonrisas y café. Ajustó sus brazos, acurrucándose dentro del calor de sus cuerpos. -Mañana te puedo despertar temprano.-

-Si…- Harry podría acostumbrarse a eso. A esa deliciosa sensación bullendo dentro de su cursi pecho. –Esta bien.- Apretó la boca en la curva del cuello y el hombro del rubio. Draco se tensó, quejándose. -¿Qué?-

-Me duele…- levantó una mano y se tocó la zona afectada. -Me mordiste…- recordaron.

La verdad… si estaban sus dientes ahí. Había un perfecto y escandaloso círculo morado, con indecentes líneas rojas. Y había un chupón un poco más arriba.

¿Quién era el Macho Alfa, ah?

* * *

><p>¡Tarán! =)<p>

¿Potter fue lo suficientemente Griffindor? Ya varias querían darle un golpe, de hecho mi puño todavía tiene su nombre XD

¿Qué dicen? ¿Abrazos o puntapiés a Mèdard? El hombre parecerá un poco despreciable, pero bajo toda su maldad hay buenas intenciones. ¡El mundo está hecho de grises! =)

Por cierto: "Hofstadter" (*): Hago referencia a Leonard, de The Big Bang Theory.

Y como ya les comenté, la próxima semana tenemos el último capitulo.

¿Comentarios? =D


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Como ya les había mencionado, aquí termina ésta historia =) Éste capitulo es cortito, más que nada una conclusión.

Como siempre, les quiero agradecer a todos y todas quienes han leído y comentado esta historia, ustedes saben que me alegran la vida =D

* * *

><p>**30**<p>

Depositó los últimos documentos enviados por tesorería, en los archivadores correspondientes, junto al librero en la oficina del director. Procuró recoger la carpeta con las agencias de construcción mágica, que se ocuparía de la línea de chimeneas en las estaciones en Inglaterra… Algo estaba ocurriendo allí.

Draco entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, mirando de soslayo a Mèdard. Estaba demasiado silencioso y eso podía significar una sola palabra: "Truculento". Casi podía escuchar a su brillante mente planificar alguna barbarie, carente de sensibilidad y consideración, después de todo, el hombre tenía al pobre Smith a un paso del despido.

Pero… no era nada que el rubio no hubiese visto ya.

Cerró la gaveta y evitando un suspiró de impaciencia, caminó hasta el escritorio del director. Toda su concentración parecía estar en alguna maquiavélica planificación y Draco sabía que se lo contaría tarde o temprano.

-Necesito que salgas del Departamento durante tú hora de almuerzo.- tarjó sobre un pergamino y entonces se lo entregó a Draco. ¡Ah!, sí. Allí estaban esas misteriosas intenciones.

-¿Necesita algo?- entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. –Sabe que Harry viene a buscarme a esa hora.- escuchó un escueto "ajá". –¿Necesita hablar con él?-

-Sólo un pequeño intercambio de palabras.-

-Director.- ¿sobre qué?, ¿para qué? El hombre simplemente lo miró. –Está bien, pero no lo atormente innecesariamente.-

-Claro que no.- sonrió con un incipiente gesto de malicia, tan conocido.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Mèdard hizo un gesto como de "indefinidamente". Sólo por esta vez lo aceparía. Tampoco podía dejar que el hombre simplemente lo manipulara a su conveniencia. -¿Quiere que vaya a algún lugar en especial?- el moreno lo miró y algo se iluminó en sus ojos. Mierda.

-Ve a registro de migración.- sonrió y esta vez la sonrisa se hizo visiblemente astuta. –Podrías aprovechar de tomar nota de cómo van las cosas con esos pasantes escoceses, con ese chico asistente de Brunhild… ese que siempre se asoma por aquí…-

-O'Driscoll…- ¡Oh!, ya sabía qué estaba maquinando esa mente perversa. Asegurarse de que Harry estuviese firmemente atrapado entre las manos de Draco y de paso, propiciar la aceptación de la perra de Brunhild a través del interés de su asistente.

-Y deja que ella te vea. Háblale sobre alguna cosa interesante de ser necesario.- gesto de manos, como desestimando el hecho.

-Bien.- no pudo más que suspirar y esperar que Maxime no le dijera a Harry nada irreparable.

Antes de salir, el rubio escuchó un claro "Excelente". Y seguramente ahora estaría tachando algún punto dentro de su muy elaborado y brillante plan de conquista mundial.

¡Todos somos simples peones!, y a su pesar, medio sonrió.

**31**

-Hola…- entró con una amplia sonrisa, pero se tensó en cuanto vio a Mèdard sentado en la silla del rubio. Revisando un libro que seguramente había tomado del estante a sus espaldas.

-Draco no se encuentra.-

-Bien.-

-Auror…- fue llamado antes de emprender la retirada. Apretó los labios. No quería hablar con ese sujeto. No quería tener que tratar nada con él. –Espere un momento.- y le indicó la silla que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué?- suspiró todo lo audible posible, para que se fuera percatando que no lo hacía por gusto. De todas formas se sentó.

-Sólo me gustaría hablar con usted.-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre su interés por Draco.- el hombre hizo una larga pausa, mirándolo. Harry casi podía estar seguro que Mèdard tenía la intención de hacer todo un monologo de la situación. Pero si el cretino pretendía algo como alejarlo del rubio o amenazarlo y que él se quedara quieto escuchando, se estaba equivocando de persona.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted.-

-En eso se equivoca. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver él, tiene que ver conmigo. Independientemente de cómo lo haya tratado yo a usted.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- frunció las cejas.

-Que tenga cuidado con él, porque si me entero que le ha hecho algo… se las arreglará conmigo y a mí me importa muy poco que sea El Salvador, amigo del Ministro.-

-Nadie quiere hacerle daño.- se inclinó sobre el respaldo del asiento. Sin comprender el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿Esta seguro, auror?- el hombre lucía implacablemente serio. Formal y prudente, nada de su prepotencia o su desconsideración inicial. Se estaba dirigiendo a él, con toda su atención e intención posible. Era algo serio. Harry no supo si alegrarse o sentirse preocupado.

-Por supuesto.-

-Pues entonces está equivocado y no se ha dado cuenta que Draco sigue siendo un Malfoy.- tomó entre sus manos un elegante bolígrafo del lapicero sobre el escritorio. Lo hizo rodar por sus dedos.

-Claro que lo sé.-

-No, no lo ha hecho. Porque si Draco se ha mantenido seguro dentro de este Departamento es porque la mayoría de la gente que trabaja aquí, no participó de las guerras contra Voldemort.- lo miró aún con gesto imperturbable. –Yo soy galo, Brunhild es teutona y así como Doyle y Cooper, hay muchos británicos no relacionados con la guerra.-

Harry asintió y miró al hombre. Realmente era como ver a Snape, en alguno de sus arranques de paternalismo por alguno de sus estudiantes de Slytherin. Era como verlo en sexto año, cuando Draco tuvo que realizar esa estúpida misión. Serio e impasible, firme e insondable. Determinado. Extrañamente protector. Era verdad. Ahí no había afecto romántico o pasional, había algo mucho más curtido y logrado, como el cariño por la familia o un amigo de infancia. Quizás como el afecto que él siente por Ron. Y lamentablemente no puede sentirse enojado por eso.

-Soy serio.-comentó dejando las defensas y las malas intenciones a un lado.

-Eso está bien, pero para mí no es suficiente. Quizás dentro del departamento y en el mundo muggle sea todo muy agradable y normal, como tú lo esperas. Pero fuera de aquí, en el Ministerio y el mundo mágico, será distinto.- Harry asintió.

-Usted realmente se preocupa por él.- no era una pregunta.

-Por supuesto. Ha sido mi asistente por siete años, retribuyo su dedicación, confianza y lealtad.-

Frunció los labios. "Dedicación", era más de lo que él mismo había visto este mes y medio. Ellos ya habían sobre pasado la simple "confianza" de jefe y asistente y la "lealtad"… no quería pensar en quién gozaba de más "lealtad" por parte del rubio. Pero ese tema debía ser saldado ya, o se volvería loco… y él no era conocido por ser especialmente equilibrado, sino pregúntenselo a Voldemort y Cia. Ah, sí, esta muerto.

-Sé en lo que me estoy involucrando.- dijo invocando a su seguridad Griffindor. –Y le aseguro que puedo cuidar de Draco.- ¡El era El Héroe! "El" "Héroe". ¿Se dan cuenta de las mayúsculas? Esas cosas se daban por sentadas.

-Bien.- el hombre asintió y parecía conforme con sus palabras.

Harry dejó que el silencio se prolongara un instante, indeciso, vacilante en si debía preguntar. Si sería oportuno. Si no sería un "impertinente", como le decía Draco. Pero por su sanidad mental, debía hacerlo.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Claro.-

-Sé que usted y Draco tuvieron algo hace algún tiempo…- el hombre asintió. –quizás a estas alturas sea una estupidez, pero sólo quiero estar seguro…-

-Pregunta.-

-¿Ahora no sucede nada… de nada? ¿En Glasgow, Draco y usted no…?-

-Oh. No. Nada.- medio sonrió, en un gesto pequeño y reservado. –Es verdad que compartimos algo, pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo y la verdad es que no me interesan los hombres.- Harry asintió. Una exhalación de satisfacción salió de sus labios. ¿Aliviado? ¡Sí! –Fue una simple experimentación de mi parte y digamos que para Draco fue una liberación de tensiones.-

-¿Entonces no hubieron sentimientos involucrados?- Mèdard alzó ligeramente las cejas y se lo quedó mirando.

Harry simplemente esperó, sintiendo nerviosamente cómo esos ojos lo taladraban y parecían escrutar su interior, como lo hiciera Dumbledore alguna vez. Pestañeó y trató de identificar si había alguna sutil muestra de legeremancia en las intenciones del hombre. Pero no, sólo lo estaba asesinando con sus ojos negros. ¿Para qué se quería a Snape, si había un Mèdard esperando en un futuro cercano? Tenerlos a ambos juntos, en una misma habitación, seguramente provocaría algún tipo de desencaje astronómico. Como esos sismos que movían el eje de la tierra… o un hoyo negro… o que un volcán hiciera erupción… o una nube de langostas… Una calamidad de proporciones épicas.

-No, no lo hubieron.-

-Bien.- Uhm. Respondida la pregunta, ya no sabía qué más decir. …Y ahora es cuando venía el silencio incómodo. En qué forros se metía, por Merlín. Aunque gente bizarra había en todos lados.

-Me gustaría contarte algo…- escuchó de pronto. Mèdard lucía meditabundo y ligeramente relajado. Como si lo más difícil ya hubiese pasado. –Pero me gustaría que no saliera de aquí.-

-Claro…- "qué suspenso", pensó, pero evitó hacer algún gesto.

-Quizás ya lo hayas oído y no es algo que me enorgullezca, pero desde hace años tengo una familia en el mundo muggle.- Harry elevó las cejas, no esperaba ese tipo de confesión. Algo tan importante y comprometedor.

-Yo… no lo sabía…- mintió. Claro que lo sabía, pero él no era nadie para estar juzgando la inmoral y descarada doble vida de un sinvergüenza como el director.

-Me casé con Cecille cuando era muy joven, la conocí cuando ella hacía una pasantía en Francia.- continuó. –Pensé que era perfecta, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era para mi. No nos complementábamos y todo se fue disolviendo lentamente. Yo le había propuesto divorciarnos, pero era la hija del… en ese entonces, secretario del Wizengamont. Ella no podía pasar por un divorcio. Era impensado. Y ahora… simplemente nos toleramos.- meditó unos instantes, como si ordenara sus pensamientos. –Entonces conocí a Hanna, hace unos diez años. Yo estaba haciendo unos negocios con una empresa de telecomunicaciones muggle y simplemente ocurrió… Ella es mi familia ahora.- asintió y Harry sentía que entre tanto cotilleo, le faltaba una buena taza de té y unas masitas. –Entiendo que ésta Comunidad Mágica ha pasado por situaciones de represión y carencias fuertes, pero más allá de eso, la gente aún vive de las apariencias, de prejuicios e hipocresía. No me gustaría que Draco pasara por algo así.- Mèdard apretó ligeramente los labios. –Por el desamor, el engaño, la amargura… o por cualquier tristeza.-

-Lo entiendo.-

-Él está solo.- Harry asintió gallardamente. –Es capaz, tenaz y autosuficiente, pero… y seguro me estrangularía si supiera que te lo estoy diciendo, pero necesita sentirse seguro con alguien. Necesita la certeza que perdió hace años, sin sus padres, sin un verdadero apoyo.-

Protección. El moreno se estremeció, eso había sido lo que Draco había buscado en Mèdard. Sentirse protegido. Recobrar aquello que había perdido cuando era niño y adolescente. Una figura paterna, un amigo cercano e incuestionable, un pilar de apoyo, de seguridad, de pertenencia.

… Ese era trabajo para El Salvador. ¡Ja!

-Así que lamento haber sido tan hosco contigo.- Harry elevó las cejas.

-Fue por eso…-

-He mantenido a varios cretinos a raya de la misma forma.- Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y esa versión mejorada de Snape, le respondió con una sonrisa completa.

-No hay problema, pero supongo que ahora será un poco más agradable venir por aquí.-

-Oh, no puedo prometerte nada…- su gesto se volvió ligeramente malicioso. –pero lo intentaré.-

-Bien.-

-Por cierto, Draco fue a registro. Necesitaba hablar con ese chico O'Driscoll sobre los pasantes escoceses.- ¡Ah!, ¡la vida!, así como te daba dulce, también te propinaba un mordisco en el culo. Harry tensó la mandíbula.

-Bien. Voy por él.- se levantó como resorte. Celosillo.

-Dile que puede regresar hasta las tres.- Mèdard miró a Harry y asintió quedamente. –Supongo que sí lo he explotado un poco…- ambos sonrieron apenas. Así que el hombre sí lo había escuchado quejarse.

-Gracias.-

-No es nada.-

Harry se alejó con una sonrisa en la cara. Seguro que no se encontraba con un suegro más duro de roer que Mèdard. Pero todos los seres queridos del rubio parecían responder a una cualidad: difíciles. Y sobre protectores. Y malas pulgas. Y estirados pedantes. Peeero, el que quiere celeste… (*)

-Excelente.- musitó después de unos momentos.

Mèdard sonrió con una de esos gestos que hacían temblar a su joven y prometedor asistente. Potter era un pequeño hombre crédulo, que ahora defendería a Draco con capa y espada. No pudo darle mejor prospecto a su protegido… Si el auror supiera que Cecille era una pobre chica tonta que lo había ayudado a escalar en el Ministerio Inglés y Hanna había sido convenientemente "despachada" a los límites de su vida.

Esto no podía ser más que Excelente. Y ahora que el pobre auror parecía estar en "buenos términos" con él, podría vigilarlo de cerca. Así se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer e incluso de pensar, algo malo para Draco. Apelar a su sentido de la caballerosidad y nobleza, había sido la treta más básica que había maquinado alguna vez en su vida. A ese tipo de hombres les encantaban las doncellas en desgracia. Hilarante. Draco lo mataría si se enteraba de eso.

**32**

Sábado.

Sin seguimientos o celosas persecuciones de ningún tipo. Un característico sonido de "Bip" electrónico, le indicó que su selección había sido aceptada. Mnh, de todos los aparatejos existentes, Draco tenía uno de los más modernos. Seguro era japonés. De esos que tenían jueguitos y hasta podías tener video llamadas. Un sangre pura con semejante pedazo de objeto muggle. Revuélcate Lucius Malfoy, extraña y traumática "figura paterna". Escalofrío.

… Y entre tanta aplicación, encontrarle el Bluetooth había sido una odisea.

-¿Qué haces con mi celular?- sintió al rubio suspirar a su lado, descansando lánguidamente entre el desorden de las sábanas y el cobertor. Harry no pudo contenerse y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente.

-Ingreso mi número y cambio un par de cosas.-

-¿En mí teléfono?- se desperezó, estirando su cuerpo como un sensual gato, suavecito, adorable y devorable. –¿No quieres venirte a vivir a mi casa, invadir mi armario y la gaveta de mi baño, también?-

-Tentador, pero mejor nos vamos con calma…- rió. Con la misma parsimonia del momento, Draco se acercó hasta él y comenzó a besar su brazo, deslizando sus labios y acariciando su piel con la punta de la nariz.

-Tonto.- sonrió. De una u otra forma, Harry terminó acostándose a su lado. -¿Qué le cambiaste?-

-Una odiosa canción de llamada…- el rubio suspiró.

-Deja de obsesionarte…- el moreno levantó la mano y comenzó a peinar sus rubios cabellos. Enterrando los dedos entre las hebras, deslizándolas hacia la nuca, depositando el sedoso pelo tras su oreja de terciopelo.

-Lo sé.- suspiró. Ese tema ya era ridículo, sentir celos de alguien que ya no tenía nada que ver ahí. Que incluso le agradaba… ¡un poquito!, pero le agradaba. –Lo siento, no debí hacerlo.- sostuvo el aparato entre los dedos. –Para algunas personas es algo muy personal.-

-Está bien. Solo tengo un par de números, no hay nada importante o que deba esconder.- se inclinó hacia el moreno y besó su barbilla. Draco todavía lucía somnoliento y aletargado. -¿Qué canción es esa?-

El moreno suspiró y pensó mandar a la mierda al teléfono y todo lo demás. No existía, ni existiría jamás en el mundo, algo mejor que eso. Despertar con Draco a su lado, un sábado a media mañana, disfrutando de la modorra y de la floja calidez de la compañía. Besos, caricias, suaves mimos, roces incitantes y sensual descaro. Tentación. Preámbulo.

-Ya verás cuando yo te llame…-

-Misterioso…- el rubio sonrió, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo.

-Sabes,- Harry susurró contra su oído, sintiendo cómo Draco se estremecía frente al roce de sus labios contra su oreja. De verdad eran zonas muy sensibles para el rubio. Sonrió. –si lo pienso… creo que debió existir un sentimiento previo en mí, algo viejo y escondido. Algo que pasó en Hogwarts, tal vez. No sé. Algo que siempre estuvo ahí.- besó el pabellón de su oreja y descendió los labios hasta tu lóbulo. –Y es como si algo durante este mes me hubiese hecho click en la cabeza. Una epifanía.-

-¿Tú crees?- pestañeó lentamente, –que nuestra pretérita furia infantil nos predestinó…-

-No es tan descabellado…- lo abrazó protectoramente y continuó adorando su oído. El rubio casi ronroneaba.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea descabellado… hay muchos… dichos sobre eso…- suspiró y algo más despierto, buscó la boca del moreno. –Odio y amor…-

Harry sonrió dentro del beso… todo gracias a una horrenda misión de seguimiento y a un ridículo anónimo, que no tenía nada de terrorista.

**33**

El domingo, mientras Draco se pasea por los pasillos del supermercado y compra el pedido del mes, escucharía una canción saliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando abra el teléfono verá un "Harry =P llamando…" y la foto del moreno moviéndose un poco más arriba. La foto era de ambos, del sábado, mientras Draco dormía.

Rodó los ojos. Una cursilería de primer grado.

Nunca sabré la causa, porque nunca te mostrarás,

vamos, ámame ahora,

vamos, ámame ahora.

Carnaval llegó a mi pueblo el día de hoy,

las luces brillantes de la rueda de la fortuna,

caen en las callejuelas,

y yo aquí en mi puerta, esperándote.

The Cardigans – Carnaval.

-Hola…-

¡Fin!

* * *

><p>Notas aclaratorias:<p>

"El que quiere celeste" que le cueste (*): Si quieres algo, ¡debes ponerle empeño! Y digan si Potter no le puso muucho empeño =D

Como verán desde el inicio sabía que no añadiría un lemon, creo que mi creatividad porno, se me atrofió. Espero que no los defraude =)

Y sí, la canción del final dio título a este fic. Lo sé, es una ñoñería =D. Debo decir que The Cardigans es una banda que me gusta un montón… aunque el primer álbum era alegre hasta la desesperación. Se me calló el carnet de nuevo XD

¿Comentarios? =)


End file.
